Meus Bons Amigos - Parte 2
by Claudinha Black
Summary: Continuação de MBA Parte 1 - Após a formatura em Hogwarts, tudo será diferente...agora adultos, os Marotos só não contavam com uma tragédia para modificar o rumo de suas vidas - Atualizada
1. Capítulo 1

A MARCA NEGRA

Fazia uma noite quente e abafada de verão, naquele princípio de agosto. Severo Snape aparatou diante da mansão dos Malfoy, acompanhado de Igor Karkarof e Matthew Avery, seus companheiros desde Hogwarts.

Olhou, assombrado para o tamanho da casa: era enorme, mais parecendo um castelo do que propriamente uma residência. 

- Agora a gente pode confirmar a teoria de que a Narcissa realmente está atrás da grana do Malfoy. Dá so uma olhada nessa casa.

- Avery, você quer calar a boca? - Snape reclamou, irritado.

- Severo, meu caro, quando você vai aprender a ter senso de humor? - Karkarof debochou, provocando o riso de Avery. Snape limitou-se a resmungar qualquer coisa. Naquele instante, a porta da frente da mansão se abriu, e um elfo doméstico correu para apanhar as capas dos rapazes. A criatura fazia muitas reverências para os convidados.

- O meu senhor mandou eu ser gentil com os amigos dele, meus senhores...Dobby vai obedecer...porque Dobby é obediente...os senhores querem comer, beber...

- Dobby!!!! - ouviram uma voz de mulher aproximar-se - Dobby, o Sr Malfoy está te chamando lá dentro.

- A senhora ainda não é senhora do Dobby. Dobby só obedece aos Malfoy.

Narcissa sacou a varinha, e a apontou na direção do elfo.

- Você vai me obedecer, seu cretino. Agora corra, antes que eu te estupore. E vocês três, como vão?

Narcissa guiou os rapazes pela mansão, agindo como se já fosse a dona da casa. Andava majestosamente, seus longos cabelos loiros balançando com a leve brisa que entrava. Lúcio Malfoy já os esperava, acompanhado de vários outros bruxos. O restante da turma da Sonserina já estavam presentes, incluindo Lestrange, sua namorada Christiane, Rosier e Wilkes.

- Pensei que vocês haviam recusado meu convite. - Malfoy cumprimentou os velhos companheiros, sorrindo. - Fizeram boa viagem? Querem beber alguma coisa? - Dobby!!!!

O elfo apareceu, correndo.

- O senhor chamou Dobby?

- Sirva o conhaque para os meus convidados. - Lúcio respondeu, com sua voz fria e arrastada.

- Só faltavam vocês para a festa ter início. Venham comigo.

Snape, Avery e Karkarof juntaram-se aos outros amigos, segurando os copos de conhaque. Narcissa circulava, íntima, pela sala da mansão, sempre bebendo. Ela e Christiane eram as duas únicas mulheres ali presentes. Lúcio a agarrou pela cintura, e lhe deu um longo beijo, tirando o copo de conhaque das mãos da noiva.

- Acho que já chega de beber, não meu amor? Por favor, sente-se, Narcissa. A festa já vai começar. - A garota riu-se, mas obedeceu Lúcio, e sentou-se numa poltrona.

- Meus caros amigos, eu os chamei essa noite, porque me foi confiada uma tarefa muito importante, a qual muito me honra, também. - Encarou os presentes, agora silenciosos. Em seguida, continuou:

- Pois bem. Vocês estariam dispostos a arriscar suas vidas pelo PODER? 

Agora, começavam a entender. Snape estremeceu um pouco ao ouvir as últimas palavras de Malfoy.

- Um poder muito maior de que têm, agora. Porque Hogwarts foi apenas o início...há muito mais esperando por vocês...e teremos muito mais poder se finalmente conseguirmos limpar da Terra a escória, trouxas e sangue-ruins. - Lúcio esbravejou, os olhos brilhando de fanatismo. - Eu os trouxe aqui, meus caros amigos, porque Lord Voldemort precisa de sangue novo: pessoas que estejam dispostas a arriscar tudo, em busca de Poder. Eu lhes apresento, em pessoa, O Lord da Trevas.

Voldemort aparatou no meio da sala, encarando com escárnio para os jovens ali presentes. Divertia-se com o olhar assustado dos bruxos, uma mescla de medo e curiosidade.

- Lúcio, meu caro, não preciso realmente de tanta palhaçada. - Voldemort disse ríspido.

- Mas meu senhor...só achei...

- Ora, cale-se Malfoy. Deixe-me estudar os seus amigos.

Lúcio Malfoy fez uma reverência, e sentou-se ao lado de Narcissa.

- Pois bem, meus caros - Voldemort dirigiu-se para os convidados de Malfoy - acredito que o jovem Malfoy já disse tudo o que eu teria a lhes falar . Resta saber quantos de vocês terão a coragem de realmente me seguir. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle , mostrem para os nossos jovens amigos o que significa a lealdade ao Lord Voldemort.

Os três rapazes levantaram a manga esquerda de suas vestes, e mostraram uma horrível marca, uma espécie de tatuagem. Era um crânio, negro, com uma cobra saindo da boca.

- Sim, meus caros . A Marca Negra, o símbolo de Salazar Slytherin, o maior dos quatro de Hogwarts. É preciso coragem para usá-la e defendê-la. Não vou obrigá-los a usá-la, mas um dia irão sentir a minha fúria...agora, quem estiver disposto...

Fez uma pausa observando, divertido, a reação dos bruxos. Narcissa comentava alguma coisa com Lúcio, inaudível para os demais...

- Meu senhor, - Malfoy dirigiu-se a Voldemort - Já conversamos a respeito de Narcissa...ela está disposta a segui-lo, mas a marca...

- Sei, sei...- Voldemort respondeu, impaciente - A eterna vaidade feminina. Não farei a Marca Negra em sua noiva, Lúcio. Mas ela não será uma Comensal da Morte...de uma certa forma, mulheres não são cem por cento confiáveis...

- Mas eu quero a marca !! - todos se surpreenderam, ao ver Christiane levantar-se - Meu senhor, quero seguí-lo e provarei que sou confiável. Acredite em mim, quero ser uma Comensal da Morte.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Lewis. Christiane Lewis.

- Já ouvi falar de sua família. Longa linhagem de sangue puro...pois bem, jovem, aproxime-se.

Chrisitiane arregaçou a manga esquerda, e Voldemort tocou a ponta da varinha no braço da jovem. Sentiram cheiro de queimado, e a garota mordeu os lábios ao sentir a pele queimar. Durou apenas alguns segundos. Exibiu-a, para os amigos:

- Vão, façam logo. É o nosso destino, não entendem? Poder...não é isso que todos querem?

Fascinados com a ousadia de Chistiane, os rapazes aproximaram-se de Voldemort. Temiam o bruxo, mas ao mesmo tempo estavam excitados com a possibilidade de serem seus servos. Buscar o poder, limpando o mundo dos trouxas. Uma sociedade em que eles seriam os poderesos, não terem que se submeter a autoridades. Mesmo que isso significasse torturar e matar...ou morrer. Um a um, foram sendo marcados com a Marca Negra.

Agora, só faltava Snape. Ele observou seus amigos, contemplando a marca em seus braços. Era repugnante, mas não havia muito mais a escolher na vida. Aos dezoito anos, Severo via-se totalmente sem perspectiva. As últimas palavras de Lílian ainda o torturava. Sentia novamente raiva da garota. Ela teria vida de princesa: se casaria com um cara rico, que seria capaz de dar tudo para ela. Chegara a hora de decidir . E Snape não queria estar do lado perdedor.

- E você, meu caro? Qual o seu nome? - Voldemort perguntara.

- Snape, senhor. Severo Snape.

- Está disposto a me seguir?

Que Lílian o perdoasse, mas ele já havia escolhido o caminho.

- Sim senhor.

Um brilho de vitória passou pelos olhos de Lord Voldemort. Então, encostou a varinha no braço do rapaz. Uma dor aguda, de queimadura, tomou conta de todo o membro. Mas foi muito rápido. Instantes depois, já exibia a Marca Negra, exatamente igual a de seus companheiros.

- Toda vez que sentirem a marca arder em suas peles, saibam que eu os estou chamando. E vocês devem atender imediatamente ao meu chamado. - Voldemort, então virou-se para Lúcio Malfoy.

- Meu caro Lúcio, espere pelas minhas instruções. Entrarei em breve em contato com você.

- Sim senhor.

- Você tem minha autorização para se divertir um pouco...e ensinar aos rapazes como se faz...- Voldemort riu-se, um riso gelado, sem emoção alguma na voz. E em seguida, desaparatou.

Narcissa levantou-se, como se tivesse presenciado uma cena completamente banal.

- Algum de vocês aceita mais um copo de conhaque, ou preferem uísque? - disse, calmamente, segurando as duas garrafas de bebida.

Capítulo 2...

voltar


	2. Capítulo 2

O CAMINHO DE CADA UM

- Alguém quer um vinho? - Lílian disse aos amigos, reunidos na sala de estar da sua casa. Estava fazendo dezoito anos, e estava dando uma festinha, naquela agradável noite de domingo. Seus amigos todos estavam presentes. Na verdade, aquela reunião estava servindo de pretexto para reunir toda a turma. Fazia pouco mais de um mês que haviam se formado, e muita coisa já havia acontecido. Passara uma semana na praia com Tiago, havia sido aprovada no teste de aparatação e logo iria começar a trabalhar no Ministério da Magia. Sua irmã estava passando uns dias na casa da futura cunhada, no interior.

- Lílian, você cuida de tudo aqui , com os seus convidados, querida? - sua mãe perguntou, preocupada. 

- Já disse que pode deixar mãe. Tenho tudo sob controle.

A Sra. Evans suspirou, resignada. Só de imaginar suas travessas de porcelana voando pela casa, sentiu arrepios. Deu graças a Deus por Petúnia estar fora de casa, porque, provavelmente, isso geraria uma grande discussão entre as duas irmãs.

- Qualquer problema, me chame lá em cima. Vou estar assistindo televisão.

A reunião transcorreu tranquilamente, para alegria de Lílian. Estava radiante, pois era a primeira vez que recebia todos os amigos em sua casa. Agora, estavam discutindo o futuro, enquanto a garrafa de vinho esvaziava-se nas taças dos jovens.

- Foi bom todos estarmos aqui, preciso entregar os convites para vocês...- Isabella anunciou, sorrindo, tirando um envelope da bolsa.

- Isabella, você vai se casar? - Remo perguntou, entre curioso e intrigado, enquanto a garota distribuia os convites de casamento.

- Vou, por que a surpresa? 

- Nossa, Bella, mas tão de repente? Está marcado...setembro? - Lílian também parecia chocada.

- Você está grávida, Isabella? - Sirius perguntou, debochado. Não perdia a chance de provocá-la. No entanto, o cutucão que levou de Nancy o fez calar a boca.

- Não, Sirius Black. Vou me casar porque estou apaixonada, porque o Giuliano recebeu uma promoção no banco onde trabalha, e já comprou um apartamento em Roma, para nós dois.

- Roma, Bella? Você vai morar na Itália?

- Vou. Toda a família dele vive lá.

Lílian sentiu-se, de repente, perdida. Não esperava uma situação daquelas.

- Você está convicta, Bella? - Denise, que até então estivera calada, perguntou.

- Estou...gente, o que está acontecendo com vocês? - Isabella parecia indignada, ante a reação dos seus amigos. - Lílian, vai me dizer que você e Tiago não pensam em se casar? E você, Denise? Afinal, este não é o caminho natural?

Todos ficaram em silêncio, um certo constrangimento no ar. Muito habilmente, Tiago levantou-se e trocou o disco da vitrola. Ficava encantado cada vez que mexia em um aparelho eletrônico.

O que mais incomodava a todos, na verdade, é que agora cada um deles estava tomando um rumo diferente na vida. Lílian iria começar a trabalhar no Ministério, Tiago começaria o treinamento para Auror naquela mesma semana. Denise não estava preocupada com isso, queria curtir a vida ao lado de Frank, Remo estava planejando viajar pela Europa, para se aperfeiçoar em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, queria ser professor. Sirius estava com um teste de Quadribol marcado, no final daquele mês, para tentar entrar em um time profissional. Apenas Pedro estava completamente perdido: sentia-se inútil, completamente sem talento para nada. 

Tiago ainda ficou um bom tempo na casa de Lílian, mesmo depois de todos os seus amigos terem ido embora.

- Sabia que eu vou sentir muitas saudades? - Ele perguntou, apertando-a pela cintura.

- Seu bobo. Os finais de semana você vem para casa, não vem?

- Hum, hum...mas mesmo assim vou sentir sua falta. 

Os dois ficaram um longo tempo beijando-se, na sala escura e vazia. Infelizmente, não estavam sozinhos. Logo ouviram a voz da Sra Evans:

- Lílian, hora de dormir, já está tarde.

* * *

O prédio do Ministério da Magia localizava-se no centro de Londres, mas Lílian teve certeza absoluta que não era visível aos trouxas. Ocupava um quarteirão inteiro, e devia ter, pelo menos, cinquenta andares. Todos os departamentos localizavam-se ali, e, segundo o que todos falavam, era impossível aparatar e desaparatar naquele prédio, exatamente como em Hogwarts.

Lílian dirigiu-se à recepcionista, uma bruxa de ar extremamente mal-humorado.

- Por favor, Depto de Cooperação Internacional em Magia?

- É o trigésimo andar. Terceiro elevador à direita.

- Obrigada.

A garota dirigiu-se aos elevadores. Era exatamente iguais aos dos trouxas, exceto que eram cinco vezes mais rápidos e não eram movidos por eletricidade. Ao sair do elevador, deparou-se com uma grande sala, bruxos e bruxas andando para cima e para baixo, movendo-se entre as diversas mesas . 

- Ei, Lílian Evans?

Lílian virou-se para o lado, e deparou-se com Berta Jorkins, uma antiga colega de Hogwarts, dois anos mais velha.

- Berta, o que faz por aqui?

- Vim fazer uma entrevista...você trabalha aqui?

- Trabalho. Não é excitante, Lílian, trabalhar para o Ministério? Ah, mas a gente precisa sentar uma hora dessas, colocar as novidades em dia, o que você acha? 

Berta fez um pausa, para respirar. Lílian estava atônita. 

- Mas me diga, com quem você precisa falar?

- Arabella Figg, a chefe do departamento.

- Ah, pode deixar. Eu vou chamá-la.

Berta desapareceu por uma porta, provavelmente a sala da Sra Figg. Lílian esperou alguns minutos, folheando uma revista. Logo em seguida, Berta saiu da sala, visivelmente contrariada.

- A Sra Figg está te esperando, Lilian. Qualquer hora a gente se fala.

- Pode deixar. Até mais, Berta

Lílian entrou na sala de onde Berta havia saído, e deparou-se com Arabella Figg. Era uma mulher de meia-idade, os cabelos grisalhos presos num coque. Tinha o mesmo porte da Profª McGonagall, mas era muito mais simpática.

- Ah, Srta Evans, como vai?

- Muito bem, Sra Figg.

A garota estava tensa, mas relaxou um pouco ao ver a atitude amistosa da Sra Figg.

- Pois bem, é velha conhecida dos Black?

- Estudei com o filho deles, o Sirius.

- Ah, sim, eu o conheço. É um rapaz adorável.

Arabella Figg sorriu para Lílian, e remexeu em uns papéis. Em seguida, pediu o diploma e o boletin da garota.

- Excelentes notas, formou-se com louvor. Pois bem, Lílian. Aqui há muito serviço para se fazer. Se você estiver disposta, vai aprender muito conosco. E ascender também, espero. Topa o desafio? Ser uma grande funcionária do Ministério?

Lílian abriu um sorriso, e concordou com a cabeça. 

- Pois bem, minha cara. Pode começar hoje mesmo.

* * *

A capela que Isabella escolhera para se casar era pequena, mas nem por isso estava cheia. Eram poucos os convidados. Além de sua família ( Isabella fora criada pelos tios ) e amigos, estavam presentes alguns familiares do noivo.

- Lugar meio apertado, não? - Nancy reclamou, abanando-se.

- Ah, até que é bonitinho...- Denise respondeu, empolgada.

Lílian e Tiago chegaram logo em seguida, e sentaram-se logo atrás de Nancy, Sirius, Denise e Frank.

- É impressão minha ou o Sirius está com cara de quem comeu e não gostou? - Lílian sussurrou para Denise.

- Ah, está assim desde que nós chegamos. Ele e a Nancy brigaram antes de vir para cá - Denise cochichou, esperando que os dois não ouvissem a fofoca.

- Mas porquê?

Denise fez sinal de silêncio. Os convidados levantaram-se, e a marcha nupcial começou a tocar. Isabella entrou, linda e sorridente,de braços dados com o tio. Sirius não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos dela. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos com um arranjo de flores, os olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente. Por um instante, os dois encararam-se. Sirius sentiu vontade de sair correndo dali. Não queria assistir ao casamento de Isabella. E Nancy não o a ajudava. Só sabia criticar, cobrar e ter crises de ciúme. Brigaram horas antes do casamento, porque ela fazia questão de estar presente. Ele não. E agora via, Isabella, dizendo juras de amor eterno para outro homem. 

A cerimônia foi muito mais rápida do que esperavam. Formou-se uma fila para se cumprimentar os noivos. Isabella não aguentou de emoção ao abraçar Lílian.

- Você está linda, Isabella. Parabéns.

- Ai, Líli, obrigada. - Isabella abraçou a amiga, emocionada - Espero estar assistindo o seu casamento em breve.

- Pode deixar. Escreva sempre para mim.

Nancy cumprimentou Isabella também. Tinha uma espécie de triunfo no olhar. A noiva fingiu não perceber. Enquanto recebia o abraço de Nancy, observou Sirius, esperando a sua vez.

- Posso abraçar a noiva também? - o rapaz perguntou, sorrindo.

- Ah, Sirius, seu bobo - Isabella o abraçou forte, e sentiu o perfume dele. Sussurrou baixinho para ele - Desculpe tudo o que fiz com você.

- Acho que agora já é tarde, não?

- Nunca ia dar certo entre nós, Sirius...você sabe disso. Mas eu nunca vou te esquecer.

Isabella soltou Sirius, sem-graça. Sentiu vontade de chorar. No fundo, não estava bem certa de que estava tomando o rumo certo.

* * *

As semanas que se passaram foram, para Sirius, as piores que tinha vivido até então. Era um sentimento de fracasso que não passava. Primeiro havia sido o fiasco no quadribol: não havia passado no teste. Depois, o casamento de Isabella, e as constantes brigas com Nancy. Se Tiago ainda estivesse por perto, as coisas teriam sido mais fáceis. Mas o amigo passava a semana inteira fora, e nos fins de semana dedicava toda atenção a Lílian. 

Seus pais estavam preocupados com a súbita mudança do filho. Se antes Sirius não parava de rir e falar, agora passava horas em silêncio. Ou então saía para fazer longas caminhadas pela cidade. 

No final de outubro, Félix Black voltou do trabalho mais animado. Conversara com o chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, Charles Lynn, sobre a possibilidade de Sirius trabalhar lá. O Sr Fynn concordara. No fundo, Félix sentia-se bem mais aliviado com o fato do filho não ter sido aprovado no teste de quadribol. Não era admissível que Sirius, com todo o potencial que tinha, ficar levando balaços na cabeça.

- Então, Sirius, que você me diz, sobre o emprego?

Sirius estava ouvindo o pai falar, deitado na sua cama, arremesando almofadas em um pôster na parede.

- Nossa, super excitante...trabalhar no Ministério...ficar aguentando aquela gente chata e bitolada...

- Agora chega, Sirius Black. - Félix agarrou a gola da roupa do filho - Escuta aqui, moleque. Você precisa tomar um rumo nessa sua vida, procurar algo de útil para se fazer...e eu ainda procurei um departamento que tem tudo a ver com você...e é assim que você me agradece? Será possível que você não percebe que eu e sua mãe só queremos o seu bem?

O rapaz encarou o pai, completamente sem-graça. 

- Bem, eu fiz a minha parte. Agora é com você, Sirius. 

Félix levantou-se, e se preparou para sair do quarto. Sirius sentou-se na cama, e encarou o pai pela primeira vez desde o início da discussão.

- Quando eu posso começar a trabalhar? 

Capítulo 3...

voltar


	3. Capítulo 3

ADULTOS

O tempo passou tão rápido, que muitas vezes Lílian tinha a impressão de que não conseguiria guardar tantos acontecimentos na memória. Ser a funcionária mais nova do departamento a conseguir duas promoções em pouco mais de um ano, foi, sem sombra de dúvida, um fato importante. Assistir a formatura de Tiago como Auror, ao lado de Emily Potter e Sirius, foi, também, outor acontecimento que, com certeza, se lembraria para o resto da vida.

Lílian gostava do seu trabalho. Era funcionária de confiança de Arabella Figg, e tinha acesso livre a quase todos os departamentos do Ministério. Naqueles dias, confusos e caóticos, manter as relações internacionais em paz era imprescindível. Quanto mais aliados contra Voldemort e seus seguidores, melhor. Participava das longas reuniões da Sra Figg com os chefes de departamento. E a admirava, pois sabia se impor entre todos aqueles homens, principalmete Cornélio Fudge, chefe do Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas, e Bartolomeu Crouch, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

Uma tarde, enquanto Lílian redigia uma importante carta para o Ministro da Magia da Itália, a Sra Figg entrou no escritório, louca da vida.

- Algum problema, Sra Figg?

- Todos, Lílian. Já despachou a coruja para a Itália?

- Estou terminando a carta...

- Ótimo...vamos ter grandes problemas a resolver, minha cara.

- De qual natureza, Sra Figg?

- Crouch. Essa manhã, ele baixou uma nova lei...os Aurors estão autorizados a usar as Maldições Imperdoáveis.

- Não acredito que ele teve coragem...

- Eu disse a ele que isso pode gerar uma crise internacional...o que vale para a Inglaterra, deve valer para o resto do mundo, você não concorda?

- Lógico, faz sentido. E depois, pode virar um caos...a senhora disse isso para o Sr Crouch?

- Disse. Sabe o que ele respondeu?

- O quê?

- Que eu sou paga para resolver problemas diplomáticos. 

- Ele vai resolver os problemas do departamento dele, enquanto nós ficamos com a confusão que isso provocar?

- Exatamente, Lílian. 

* * *

Lílian e Tiago, agora, tinham muito pouco tempo para se verem. Embora o rapaz aparecesse quase todos os dias no Ministério, raramente conseguiam trocar meia dúzia de palavras. Ele passava a maior parte do tempo fora, recebendo instruções de Frank Longbottom sobre as diversas formas de investigação, e , posteriormente, de abordagem e prisão dos Comensais da Morte. Era um trabalho perigoso e estressante, mas que fascinava Tiago a cada dia.

Quando Crouch autorizou o uso das Maldiçõs Imperdoáveis, passaram horas treinando os feitiços com insetos e pequenos animais. No final do dia, Tiago já havia feito algum progresso. Pelo menos o ratinho que estava usando para treinar já o obedecia, sob a Maldição Imperius. Tiago aproveitou o fim-de-semana para continuar treinando as maldições. Lílian ficou observando o noivo, encantado como se estivesse brincando com um presente novo de natal.

- Agora Líli, olha o que eu vou fazer com esse besouro...

Tiago ergueu a varinha, e disse, calmamente:

- Avada Kedavra!

Um feixe de luz verde irrompeu de sua varinha, atingindo o inseto. Este caiu, morto, porém intacto.

- Isso não teve graça nenhuma.

- Não é para ter graça mesmo, Lílian - Tiago estava sorrindo, porém falava sério.

- E você vai ter coragem de usar isso contra um ser humano?

- Se ele estiver tentando me matar, com certeza. 

- Você jura para mim que vai tomar cuidado, Tiago?

- Eu já fiz essa promessa, Líli...- o rapaz agarrou Lílian, e a derrubou na grama, rindo.

- Seu bobo...- Lílian deitou-se de costas no gramado, observando o pôr-do-sol. Tiago ficou sentado, fazendo cócegas com um matinho no nariz da garota.

- Tiago...como você imagina a gente daqui...uns dez anos, por exemplo?

- Como eu imagino...deixa eu ver...você mais gordinha...

- Gorda?

- Eu disse gordinha...sabe como é, depois de uns quatro filhos...- Tiago disse, rindo.

- Quatro filhos, Tiago Potter? De que jeito? - Lílian sacudiu o cabelo, tirando o mato. Fingiu estar profundamente indgnada.

- Ah, você sabe como...

Os dois ficaram o resto da tarde, e o começo daquela noite, fazendo planos, pensando em datas para o casamento. O que antes era um futuro remoto, agora aproximava-se mais da realidade.

* * *

Fazia uma tarde muito fria, com direito a tempestades de neve, naquele começo de fevereiro, do ano de 1978. Lílian chegou em casa exausta, desejando um banho quente. Porém, estranhou ao não encontrar ninguém. Subiu para o quarto, trocou de roupa, e voltou para a cozinha. Enquanto preparava um chá, deparou-se com um bilhete de Petúnia sobre a mesa:

Lílian,

A mamãe passou mal e eu e o Válter a levamos para o Hospital Central

Petúnia

Lílian ficou um momento perplexa. Desligou o fogo, correu para o telefone. Lembrou-se, irritada, que Tiago não tinha telefone. Resolveu ligar para a casa de Sirius. Pelo menos os Black sabiam da utilidade de um telefone ( a mãe de Sirius era filha de pai trouxa ). 

- Alô?

- Sra Black? É Lílian, o Sirius está?

- Ainda não chegou, Lílian. Precisava falar com ele?

- Minha mãe passou mal, preciso avisar o Tiago...para ele me encontrar no hospital...

- Pode deixar, eu aviso o Tiago.

- Hospital Central, Sra Black. Obrigada.

- De nada, querida. Fica tranquila, não há de ser nada.

Lílian desligou o telefone, trancou a casa, e desaparatou. Aparatou a duas quadras de distância do Hospital. Correu, aflita. Algo dizia que o problema da sua mãe podia ser sério. Ela vinha reclamando, há alguns dias, de palpitações no peito.

Encontrou Petúnia no corredor, junto com Válter. Desejava que ele não estivesse presente, mas enfim...

- Como ela está?

Petúnia não soube o que responder. Estava pálida, e os olhos vermelhos. Não conseguiu responder. Lílian sacudiu a irmã:

- Dá pra me dizer como que a mamãe está?

Válter segurou o braço de Lílian, que continuava a puxar a gola da camisa de Petúnia.

- Me larga, idiota, será que você pode me dizer o que aconteceu? - Lílian berrava, chorando.

- Escuta, a gente correu com ela...mas não deu tempo, entendeu? - Válter disse, com a voz baixa, quase num sussurro.

Lílian voltou para o saguão de entrada, se sentou numa cadeira e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, incapaz de pensar. Só conseguia chorar feito um bebê. 

Tiago e Sirius chegaram logo em seguida, e a encontraram, sozinha, parecendo uma garotinha assustada. Tiago a abraçou, e os dois ficaram em silêncio.

* * *

Depois do enterro da Sra Evans, Tiago acompanhou Lílian de volta para casa. Ela parecia mais resignada. Agira com serenidade durante todo o funeral, ao contrário de Petúnia, que se desmanchava em lágrimas toda vez que alguém vinha lhe dar os pesâmes. 

Uma vez em casa, Lílian preparou um chá, e os dois ficaram sentados na sala de estar, conversando sobre amenidades. Já passava das dez da noite, quando Válter desceu do quarto de Petúnia.

- A sua irmã está dormindo, ela tomou um calmante.

Lílian fez um aceno com a cabeça. Mesmo naquela circunstância, recusava-se a ser educada com o futuro cunhado.

- Você quer que eu passe a noite aqui, Líli?

- Não precisa, Tiago. Acho que a Petúnia ia ter um treco, e é melhor eu não arranjar nenhum tipo de confusão, não agora.

- Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Qualquer problema, me manda avisar. O Sirius disse que você pode ligar a qualquer hora...ou então me manda uma coruja mesmo...

Lílian sorriu para o noivo, tentando demonstrar segurança.

Os dias que se seguiram, se arrastaram lentamente, dando a Lílian a impressão de que o tempo não iria colaborar com sua dor. Trabalhou com muito menos entusiasmo, olhando o relógio a cada cinco minutos.

Cerca de dez dias depois, numa manhã de sábado particularmente nublada, Lílian acordou muito cedo, mas ficou um bom tempo na cama, sem vontade nenhuma de se levantar. Somente quando ouviu o barulho característico de louça sendo lavada, foi que se animou a descer para tomar café.

Entrou na cozinha, onde Petúnia já preparava o café da manhã. Deu bom-dia para a irmã apenas por força do hábito. Há muito tempo não tinham um relacionamento saudável.

- Precisamos conversar...- Petúnia disse, displicente, enquanto colocava o chá na mesa - Válter e eu já marcamos a data do casamento. Vamos nos casar dentro de um mês.

- Bom para vocês.

- Você já sabe o que vai fazer da vida, Lílian? - Petúnia perguntou, levemente irritada.

- Ainda não.

- Eu e o Válter conversamos sobre você, ontem. Nós chegamos a conclusão de que enquanto você não se casa, não seria correto deixá-la vivendo sozinha...devo isso a mamãe - A voz de Petúnia estremeceu levemente, mas continuou - Portanto, você pode vir morar com a gente, enquanto você e o Potter não acertam a vida. Nós pretendemos vender essa casa, e a propriedade da praia também...E lógico, dividimos o dinheiro...aí você o usa como bem entender...porém...

Lílian encarou a irmã, esperando o que estava por vir.

- Enquanto você estiver conosco, não vamos aturar nenhuma ...hã...gracinha sua, se é que você me entende...nossos nervos não iriam aguentar.

Numa questão de segundos, a xícara que Petúnia estava segurando, explodiu. No outro, Lílian já havia desaparatado da cozinha, e já estava no quarto, com duas malas abertas sobre a cama. Todos os seus pertences agora voavam pelo cômodo, saindo das gavetas e indo parar dentro das malas. Petúnia parou a porta do quarto, horrorizada:

- Pa...para com isso , agora ...

Lílian virou a varinha para a irmã.

- Não fala mais nada, Petúnia....eu juro que faço você se arrepender de todos os desaforos que me disse todos esses anos.

A garota fechou as malas, e a fez voar escada abaixo. Deu uma última verificada no quarto, e pegou o cofrinho de jóias de cima da cômoda. 

- Já chega, Petúnia. Pra mim, acabou. - Pegou o telefone e discou o número da casa de Sirius. O próprio atendeu, sonolento.

- Sirius Black.

- Sirius? É Lílian...me faz um favor...avisa ao Tiago que eu estou indo para a casa dele?

- Como assim?

- Tô indo embora, Sirius...me faz esse favor?

- Faço, claro...mas que aconteceu?

- Depois te explico.

Lílian desligou o telefone, pegou um pedaço de papel e anotou o endereço de Tiago. Entregou-o para Petúnia, atônita.

- Este é o endereço do Tiago. Depois que vender as casas, mande o advogado levar a parte que me cabe. Pra mim chega, Petúnia. Estou indo embora.

- Você está ficando louca? 

- Não...estou tendo a atitude mais sensata da minha vida. - Lílian pegou as malas, e desaparatou.

Sirius tinha acabado de chegar à casa dos Potter, quando Lílian aparatou diante do portão. Tiago veio correndo, ao encontro da noiva.

- Líli, o que foi que aconteceu? - Tiago parecia assustado, pegando as malas da garota.

- Petúnia...como sempre. Não aguento mais viver com ela, Tiago. Vir para a sua casa foi a única opção que me ocorreu...

Depois de tomar uma xícara de chá, oferecida pela mãe de Tiago, Lílian colocou os Potter e Sirius a par da sua situação. Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns instantes. Lílian estava visivelmente nervosa. De repente, caiu em si e percebeu o absurdo que fizera, sem ao menos consultar Emily. 

- Qual era a previsão que vocês tinham para se casar? - perguntou Emily, indignada com o que Lílian acabara de contar.

- A gente tinha pensado em mais alguns meses...procurar uma casa legal...- Tiago respondeu, aflito.

- Vocês vão ter que antecipar a data, então. Logicamente, eu não vou tocar você daqui, Lílian, de jeito nenhum. 

Lílian respirou aliviada. No entanto, estava assustada com a mudança radical que sua vida sofrera. Casar-se com Tiago, sem dúvida, era tudo o que ela mais queria, só não esperava que fosse tão rápido. Combinaram, então, encontrar uma casa o mais rápido possível. Os dois ainda não tinham o dinheiro suficiente, logicamente. Emily propôs, então, emprestar a quantia necessária. Assim que tivessem a casa, marcariam a data.

Emily deu ordens para os elfos domésticos levarem as malas de Lílian para o quarto de Tiago, para surpresa dos dois.

- Quem vocês querem enganar? - A mãe de Tiago deu uma risada, ao ver os dois vermelhos. Deixou o filho, Lílian e Sirius sozinhos na sala, e foi pessoalmente verificar a arrumação do quarto. Tiago, ainda corado, virou-se para Sirius, que tentava controlar a todo custo um acesso de gargalhadas.

- Ah, que engraçado, Sirius...- Tiago tentou parecer levemente indignado, se segurando para não rir também. - Escuta, quero te pedir uma coisa...

- O quê?

- Bem...eu estava pensando há algum tempo...você topa ser meu padrinho de casamento?

Sirius parou de rir, e olhou sério para o amigo. Em seguida, sorriu, e, sem se conter, deu um abraço em Tiago e Lílian.

- Claro que sim. Não precisava nem perguntar. - Sirius parecia mais eufórico que os próprios noivos - Quem diria, Pontas, o primeiro Maroto a se amarrar!

Capítulo 4...

voltar


	4. Capítulo 4

CASAMENTO E FÉRIAS DE VERÃO

Lílian e Tiago encontraram, em pouco mais de um mês de procura, uma casa perfeita para viverem, em um dos melhores bairros de Londres. Estava localizada em uma rua arborizada, quase sem trânsito. Na frente da casa havia uma varanda, com jardim. O quintal era amplo e gramado. Não precisaram emprestar o dinheiro de Emily. Petúnia havia conseguido vender as casas com facilidade, e o seu advogado entregou a parte do dinheiro a que Lílian tinha direito. Infelizmente, Tiago só poderia dispor da herança deixada pelo pai quando completasse vinte e um anos, de acordo com as instruções deixadas no testamento.

Marcaram a data do casamento logo em seguida, o que provocou uma verdadeira corrida contra o tempo. Só com magia para conseguirem dar conta de todos os preparativos para a festa, arrumar a casa, mandar fazer o vestido. Emily fazia questão de cuidar de todos os detalhes, contando com a ajuda preciosa de Melyssa Black. Lílian temia que a Sra Black transformasse seu casamento num show, mas respirou aliviada ao perceber que o bom senso de Emily estava prevalecendo.

A última noite que passou como solteira foi estranha. Ela e Tiago estavam vivendo praticamente como marido e mulher nos últimos dois meses, mas ainda não conseguia se imaginar como tal. Só quando estivesse na sua casa, pensou. Tentou relaxar, observando o noivo dormir, completamente sossegado. Lílian passou a mão lentamente pelos cabelos de Tiago, tomando cuidado para que ele não acordasse. De repente, sentiu medo, de que alguma coisa acontecesse. Chegava a ser quase absurdo o tamanho do amor que sentia por Tiago. "Nada vai acontecer, Lílian. Deixa de ser idiota", pensou. Beijou levemente o rosto dele, e finalmente conseguiu dormir.

Acordou no dia seguinte excitada e ansiosa. Tiago já não estava mais dormindo, e o relógio marcava quase oito horas da manhã. Sentou-se na cama, e ficou observando os jardins pela janela,que já estavam sendo arrumados para a festa. Só não conseguia sentir-se mais feliz ainda, porque sua mãe não estaria presente. Mas não era um dia para tristezas, pensou. Ouviu uma batida discreta na porta, e logo em seguida, Emily entrou no quarto, trazendo uma bandeja de café-da-manhã.

- Não precisava se incomodar, Emily. Eu já estava descendo.

- Ora, até parece que estou me incomodando. Vamos, toma logo o café. Daqui a pouco você precisa se arrumar.

- Mas o casamento está marcado para as onze horas...

- Eu sei, Lílian...mas você precisa de tempo...daqui a pouco Madame Nicolle vai chegar, para arrumar o seu cabelo, fazer a maquiagem...vamos, coma tudo.

Mas Lílian não sentia fome. Estava extremamente nervosa para comer.

- E o Tiago?

- Foi para a casa do Sirius, e só volta na hora do casamento.

- Ah...

* * *

Madame Nicolle era uma bruxa alta, magra e tagarela. Trabalhava havia anos como cabeleireira e maquiadora. Produzia, inclusive, modelos famosas para revistas, inclusive o Semanário das Bruxas. Fora indicada por Melyssa Black, que frequentava o seu salão há alguns anos.

Lílian já estava de banho tomado, esperando pacientemente Madame Nicolle. A bruxa chegou, acompanhada da Sra Black. Ela trazia uma quantidade incrível de cremes e poções de beleza. Em seguida, começou a arrumar os longos cabelos de Lílian, tratando-os, falando sem parar. Melyssa dava alguns palpites, mas, para alívio da noiva, não eram aceitos pela cabelereira. Levou mais de duas horas para ficar pronta, mas o resultado foi satisfatório. Lílian olhou-se no espelho, encantada, com a transformação ocorrida.

- Está belíssima, Srta Evans - Madame Nicolle exclamou, satisfeita com o resultado do seu trabalho.

Com a ajuda de Madame Nicolle, Lílian colocou o vestido. Feito de seda branca, lembrava muito os trajes dos gregos antigos. Já estava terminando de se vestir, quando Denise, Isabella e Nancy entraram no quarto. As amigas já estavam prontas para a cerimônia.

- A noiva já terminou de se arrumar? - Isabella deu um abraço em Lílian, e se afastou para admirar a amiga. - Você está linda, Lílian.

- Obrigada, Bella. Se você não tivesse vindo, eu teria ficado muito chateada.

- E perder seu casamento? De jeito nenhum.

- E o seu marido, Isabella? - Nancy perguntou, em tom de falsa inocência.

- Infelizmente ele não pode vir, Nancy. 

Denise abriu uma fresta na janela, espiando o jardim.

- Pelo jeito já chegou todo mundo, Líli. 

- O Tiago já está lá embaixo? - Lílian se aproximou para olhar, mas Denise não deixou. 

- Ah, Lílian, por favor...vai perder a graça - Denise tentava barrar a amiga, rindo.

Lílian sentou-se na cama, e consultou o relógio. Eram quase onze horas. Estava começando a sentir-se cada vez mais nervosa. Depois de alguns minutos, ouviram uma batida na porta.

- Quem é? Isabella perguntou, antes de abrir - Se for o Tiago, pode voltar para o jardim.

- É o Remo, Bella. 

Isabella abriu a porta, e o rapaz entrou no quarto, meio sem-graça.

- Você está pronta, Lílian?

- Estou...

- Então vamos descer? Já está na hora, acho que se você demorar mais um pouco, vamos ter que usar a azaração de Impedimento no noivo...

- Você ficou louco, Remo? - Lílian exclamou, indignada.

- Calma, é bricadeirinha...- Remo tentou acalmar a noiva - As três, por favor, desçam primeiro, e avisem que já estamos indo.

- Obrigada por me acompanhar até o altar, Remo.

- E você acha que eu iria negar isso a você, Lílian? - Remo deu o braço para a amiga, e sorriu. - Você é quase como minha irmã, sabe muito bem disso.

* * *

Lílian não poderia se sentir mais feliz do que naquele momento, ao atravessar o jardim em direção ao local onde o altar fora armado. Fazia um sol morno e agradável, e havia flores para todos os lados, tornando o ambiente ainda mais agradável. Tiago parecia uma criança grande, parado diante do altar, e abriu um grande sorriso, ao ver Lílian entrando pelo jardim, e se aproximar cada vez mais. 

A cerimônia foi rápida, mas nem por isso deixou de ser emocionante. Por diversas vezes, Lílian observou Emily, que discretamente secava algumas lágrimas. Sirius, ao contrário, tentava manter-se sério no seu papel de padrinho, mas tinha acessos de riso. Nancy tentava controlá-lo, mas seus beslicões só serviam para fazê-lo rir ainda mais. 

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher.

Tiago segurou o rosto de Lílian e a beijou, profundamente. Finalmente estavam casados, de papel passado e abençoados por Deus. 

A festa ocorreu no próprio jardim da casa dos Potter. Havia diversas mesas espalhadas pelo gramado. Foi servido um delicioso almoço, com direito a diversos pratos e sobremesas. Lílian e Tiago circulavam entre os convidados, tentando dar a máxima atenção a todos. Mas, sem dúvida, a mesa mais animada era a dos seus amigos. 

- E aí, onde vão passar a lua-de-mel? - Remo perguntou, curioso, provocando risos nos amigos.

- Nossa lua-de-mel vai ser muito curta, Remo . Infelizmente o Tiago não conseguiu licença no Ministério.

- Mas vocês vão viajar? 

- Vamos passar três dias em Paris...

- Que chique - Isabella exclamou, admirada . - Mas só três dias?

- Nós vamos tirar férias em julho, se o nosso caro amigo Sirius Black conseguir as entradas para a copa de Quadribol, na Grécia. - Tiago completou, rindo.

- Mas eu vou arranjar, podem ficar sossegados...a Lyra é capaz de ficar doente se nós não formos...

A festa já estava quase no fim, quando finalmente os noivos sentiram disposição para tirar fotos. Foram fotografados com quase todos os convidados, e depois com os padrinhos. Sirius, no entanto, fez questão de tirar uma foto sozinho com os noivos, atrás de Lílian e Tiago, suas mãos apoiadas nos ombros dos amigos.

* * *

Embora a lua-de-mel tivesse sido muita curta, Tiago e Lílian aproveitaram cada instante em Paris. Percorreram praticamente a cidade toda, e encontraram um bairro exclusivo para bruxos, muito parecido com o Beco Diagonal e seus arredores, mas muito mais encantador.

As semanas que se seguiram, pareciam um conto de fadas. Mesmo com todo o caos que tinham que enfrentar durante as horas em que estavam trabalhando, Lílian e Tiago conseguiam se desligar do serviço em casa, e se dedicar apenas um ao outro. Foi um acordo mútuo e sem palavras, mas que os dois respeitavam. Tudo ainda era perfeito, não havia brigas nem discussões.

Sirius cumpriu com a palavra dada, e conseguiu entradas para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, realizada naquele verão, na Grécia. O rapaz viajou antes dos amigos, pois era um dos representantes da delegação inglesa. Nancy e Lyra o acompanharam, e aproveitaram para conhecer Atenas. Lyra continuava achando Nancy uma chata, mas sabia que se dissesse qualquer coisa contra a cunhada, arranjaria uma briga certa com o irmão. E brigar com Sirius era o que Lyra mais evitava no mundo. O irmão era uma espécie de ídolo para a garota. 

Foi um alívio a chegada de Remo ao camping onde estavam instalados, cerca de uma semana após o início da Copa. Lyra gostava da companhia do rapaz, apesar da diferença de seis anos entre os dois. No fundo, admitia que era apaixonada pelo amigo do irmão, mas tinha medo da reação de Sirius, e de ser considerada, aos catorze anos, uma criança tola. Passava todo o tempo possível com Remo, evitando assim as longas conversas fúteis com Nancy. Era muito mais interessante conversar sobre espíritos agourentos, dementadores e gigantes com o rapaz.

Lílian e Tiago só chegaram ao camping na última semana da Copa, para assistirem aos jogos eliminatórios e, se a Inglaterra chegasse até lá, a final. Para Tiago, aqueles dias de paz e sossego chegaram em uma boa hora. Conseguir relaxar, diante de todo o horror que vinha presenciando, era uma tarefa quase impossível, mas precisava tentar, para não enlouquecer.

- Ah, finalmente vocês chegaram. - Nancy recebeu o casal, animada. Estava sentada diante da barraca, lendo o Semanário das Bruxas, sozinha.

- Como estão as coisas por aqui? - Lílian sentou-se, exausta, ao lado da amiga, deixando Tiago ocupado em carregar as malas para dentro da barraca.

- Ai, Lílian, um tédio...eu estava justamente pensando "se a Lílian não chegar logo, eu enlouqueço".

- Mas e os jogos?

- São a única distração...eu fico aqui, o dia todo, sozinha, sem ter o que fazer.

- E o Sirius e a Lyra?

- O Sirius? Coitado, não pára nem para respirar. É o dia inteiro rodando o camping, resolvendo todo tipo de confusão que a nossa delegação consegue arranjar. E a Lyra some, o tempo todo, com o Remo.

Tiago e Lílian deram uma risadinha, inocentemente maliciosa. Apenas no final da tarde, Remo e Lyra apareceram no acampamento. Sirius já havia passado por lá, apenas para dizer um oi, e verificar se a irmã já estava de volta. Lyra nem se importou com a bronca que Nancy deu, nem com o fato de que estava sendo procurada por Sirius. Estava nas nuvems. Remo não a achava uma criança, e haviam passado a tarde inteira juntos. O beijo de Remo era o melhor que Lyra já havia experimentado. Ele não era mais um garoto idiota de Hogwarts. Era um homem feito, sabia exatamente o que queria e como tratar uma garota decentemente.

Remo, por sua vez, estava assustado. Nunca havia sentido uma atração tão forte, quanto aquela, em relação a Lyra. A garota parecia dominá-lo com o olhar, fazendo-o perder toda a razão. Quando estavam juntos, esquecia-se de tudo e de todos. Só sentia vontade de beijá-la, e se perder naqueles olhos azuis. Finalmente caiu em si. Tiago estava falando qualquer coisa, enquanto ele se perdia nos seus pensamentos confusos.

- O que foi que você disse, Tiago?

- Eu perguntei por que você ainda está assistindo aos jogos, se a Escócia já foi eliminada... - Tiago repetiu a pergunta, rindo, da cara de bobo do amigo.

- Ah, isso...ah, fazer o que, né? - Remo estava completamente desligado. - Nem ligo, eu vou ficar torcendo pela Inglaterra...

- Aluado, posso fazer uma pequena observação?

- Qual?

- Abre o jogo com o Sirius, e fala logo que você e a Lyra estão juntos, entendeu?

Remo ficou vermelho e sem-graça, diante da franqueza de Tiago.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Qualquer um percebe. E nós dois sabemos que o Almofadinhas morre de ciúmes da irmãzinha dele.

Mas Remo não falou nada aquela noite, quando Sirius finalmente voltou, cansado, para o acampamento. Nem nos dias que se seguiram, quando todos já desconfiavam de que algo estava acontecendo entre Lyra e Remo. 

Finalmente, na noite do jogo da final ( Inglaterra x Romênia ), Remo se armou de coragem, e muita cara de pau, para conversar com Sirius. Tinha passado a tarde inteira convencendo Lyra a contar tudo.

- O Sirius não vai gostar nem um pouco...

- Você por acaso tem medo do seu irmão?

- Medo, não, Remo. Acontece que ele vai pegar no meu pé...vocês são amigos, você é bem mais velho do que eu...

- Isso te incomoda?

- Nem um pouco.

- Então...nós conversamos com o Sirius...assim nós não precisamos ficar nos escondendo...

Lyra finalmente concordara. Estavam, agora, no estádio, lotado. O jogo empolgava o público. A cada ponto marcado, Tiago e Sirius vibravam tanto, que Lílian tinha a impressão de que os dois iriam convocar uma vassoura cada um e sair voando junto com o time. 

O apanhador inglês pegou o pomo, e sobrevôou o estádio, que explodiu em aplausos. A Inglaterra vencera a Copa, depois de anos sem vitória. Remo aproximou-se de Sirius, que estava com as mãos vermelhas de tanto aplaudir, e a voz mais rouca que de costume.

- Preciso te falar uma coisa... - Remo gritou, no ouvido do amigo.

- Fala logo...

Lyra aproximou-se dos dois, e encostou delicadamente as mãos nas costas de Remo, esperando.

- Eu estou apaixonado pela sua irmã!!! - Remo berrou, ainda mais alto. As pessoas em volta riram, achando graça.

- Que?????

- Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu, Sirius...- Lyra completou, agora chamando a atenção de Lílian, Tiago e Nancy - Eu e o Remo estamos namorando...

Sirius encarou os dois, sério. Não era uma brincadeira, como supunha. 

- Isso é sério?

- Lógico que sim.

- Mas Lyra...você só tem catorze anos...e você, Remo? O que pensa da vida, é minha irmã...ela é uma criança...

- Eu não sou criança, Sirius...e qual o problema? Ainda bem que estou com o Remo, que é um cara legal...seu amigo...

- Amigo da onça...

- Sirius, por favor - Tiago entrou na discussão, tentando permanecer sério, diante da cara pasma do amigo - A Lyra tem razão. Qual é o problema?

Sirius não respondeu. Forçou uma risadinha, e deu os ombros. No fundo, parecia um tanto desapontado. Pela primeira vez, percebeu que a irmã não era mais uma criança. E Remo, o bom garoto da turma, o mais tímido de todos, gostava dela.

- Escuta aqui, Aluado...se você desapontar minha irmã, mesmo que seja só um pouquinho, vai ter que se entender comigo. - Sirius balançou a cabeça, ainda tentando acreditar no que ouvira.

Capítulo 5...

voltar


	5. Capítulo 5

A NOVA GERAÇÃO

Os tempos de conto-de-fadas, aos poucos, foi dando lugar à realidade, conforme os meses passavam. E Lílian começou a perceber que precisava ser forte, para enfrentar os desafios, que pouco a pouco apareciam, na sua vida, no casamento e na própria comunidade mágica.

O acordo, que Lílian e Tiago haviam estabelecido nos primeiros dias de casados, de não falarem sobre serviço em casa, foi sendo quebrado, dia após dia. O caminho que escolheram influenciava muito mais sua vida particular do que imaginavam. Tiago, após dois anos de serviços prestados, havia sido promovido dentro do Ministério. O período de estágio acabara, não era mais um novato. Já estava pronto para enfrentar seus inimigos, frente a frente, como um soldado. Fora admitido na mesma equipe de Frank Longbottom, sob o comando de Alastor Moody, o maior auror a serviço do Ministério. O seu trabalho, como aurour, o fascinava a cada dia, apesar dos perigos que cercavam a profissão. Gostava principalmente de investigar, procurar segredos, tentar desvendar os muitos mistérios que cercavam as ações de Lord Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. E aproveitava, cada oportunidade que tinha, para descobrir novas pistas sobre a morte do seu pai.

Lílian, por sua vez, também recebera promoções dentro do seu Departamento, ascendendo rapidamente na sua profissão. Fez muitos cursos, oferecidos pelo Ministério, para desenvolver melhor seus poderes. Aprendeu a falar novas línguas também. Em pouco tempo, era a funcionária mais jovem a chegar a apenas um degrau, para então alcançar a Chefia do departamento. E sabia, que era só uma questão de tempo. Arabella Figg já havia dito, mais de uma vez, que Lílian seria sua substituta, quando se aposentasse.

- É só uma questão de tempo, Lílian - Arabella dizia, quando tocavam no assunto - Mais uns dois anos, provavelmente. Assim que que eu completar cinquenta anos.

- A senhora não aparenta ter a idade que tem, Sra Figg. 

- Eu sei disso, Lílian. Eu também não me sinto com quase cinquenta...no entanto, preciso descansar um pouco...mas ficar parada, jamais. Quando eu me aposentar, vou procurar algo para fazer...viajar um pouco, adquirir novos conhecimentos...

- A senhora faz muito bem.

- E vou ficar tranquila, porque tenho certeza que você será capaz de continuar a minha obra aqui dentro...manter a boa relação do nosso ministério, com o resto do mundo...não foi fácil, Lílian...

- Eu admiro muito a sua força, Sra Figg. Não é fácil para uma mulher, mesmo hoje em dia, chegar a sua posição.

- Precisei brigar muito, para provar o meu valor, Lílian. E espero que você saiba fazer o mesmo.

- A senhora sabe que pode confiar em mim, Sra Figg. 

* * *

A equipe de Moody havia sido convocada, junto com outras, para fazer uma viagem ao interior da Inglaterra, em busca de um grupo de Comensais da Morte que vinham agindo naquela região. Crouch convocou uma reunião, um dia antes da partida da expedição. O Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia ficava instalado no subsolo do prédio do Ministério. Ali, era abafado e sem ventilação, e a presença, quase constante de dementadores, que traziam prisioneiros de Azkaban, para prestarem depoimentos, aumentava a sensação de agonia de quem permanecesse muito tempo ali.

- Espero que tragam bons resultados para o Ministério, senhores. Nós não estamos brincando, e se alguém aqui não estiver disposto a dar o sangue, para acabarmos com essa corja - Crouch fez uma pausa, olhando todos os aurores presentes. A grande maioria era jovem e parecia assustada - Eu repito, se alguém não estiver disposto, que caia fora, antes que seja tarde.

Um silêncio incômodo instalou-se entre todos, revelando o medo e a apreensão que estavam sentindo diante do desconhecido. Crouch tornou a falar:

- Moody, acho que não preciso dizer o que você precisa fazer...

- Lógico que não, Crouch - Moody estava levemente irritado. Não gostava dos modos de Bartô Crouch, sempre parecendo acima de tudo e de todos.

Na manhã seguinte, Lílian observou, silenciosamente, Tiago terminar de arrumar suas malas. Estava sentada na beira da cama desarrumada.Ele parecia tranquilo, verificando atentamente se não estava esquecendo nada. 

- Acho que é só...- Tiago sorriu para a esposa, tentando agir com naturalidade.

- Você tem previsão de quando vai voltar? - Lílian sussurrou, parecendo uma criança contrariada.

- Vai ser rápido, Moody disse uns cinco ou seis dias, mais ou menos...ah, Líli, por favor, não me olhe assim - Tiago se sentou ao lado da mulher, abraçando-a com força.

- Eu não consigo controlar, Tiago. Estou morrendo de medo...

- Eu não jurei para você que nada vai me acontecer? 

- Jurou...

- Então...eu costumo cumprir minhas promessas...agora preciso ir...

Antes que Tiago se desse conta, Lílian o puxou para perto de si, e os dois caíram na cama. Não importava se fosse chegar atrasado, ou não. Queria aproveitar cada momento com sua esposa.

* * *

Os cinco ou seis dias que Moody planejara, transformaram-se em três semanas. Companhias não faltaram para Lílian, durante os dias que Tiago estava fora. Frequentemente, almoçava com Emily, ou então encontrava alguns dos seus amigos. Geralmente, saía com Denise, para fazer compras. Pedro também mostrou-se uma excelente companhia. Depois de muita indecisão, o rapaz finalmente encontrou um emprego agradável; trabalhava na loja de Animais Mágicos, localizada no Beco Diagonal. E havia, logicamente, Sirius, amigo para todas as horas.

No dia em que Tiago finalmente chegaria, Lílian amanheceu completamente indisposta. Já se sentia assim há alguns dias, mas naquela manhã já era quase certeza de que estava grávida. A simples idéia de ser mãe a apavorava, pois sabia que ainda não estava preparada. Ela e Tiago haviam planejado ter filhos dali dois ou três anos.

Sentou-se à mesa, para tentar tomar o seu café-da-manhã. Samantha, uma bruxa que contratara para trabalhar em sua casa, notou a palidez de Lílian, e não pôde deixar de comentar.

- A senhora está se sentindo bem?

- Mais ou menos...acho que é o estômago.

- Conheço boas poções, Sra Potter...se a senhora precisar...

- Pode deixar, Samantha. Vou melhorar, não se preocupe. Ah, sim, prepare um bom jantar, por favor. 

Lílian quase não trabalhou naquele dia. Passou boa parte do tempo a toa, os pensamentos bem longe do escritório.

- Pensando no maridinho? - A Sra Figg aproximou-se da mesa de Lílian - Algum problema?

- Não, Sra Figg...quer dizer...posso tirar a tarde de folga? 

- Claro que sim...posso saber o porquê?

- Nada...só preciso ir ao médico.

Lílian voltou caminhando para casa. Há muito tempo não fazia isso, mas era bom para pensar. A gravidez havia sido confirmada pelo médico, e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. Era um pequeno milagre, pensou. E muita responsabilidade também. Sentiu medo, porque agora seria responsável não só por si mesma, mas também por um ser frágil e pequenino, que dependeria dela e Tiago. Uma responsabilidade para a vida inteira.

Ao entrar em casa, percebeu que Tiago já voltara de viagem. Estava tomando banho, e ele costumava cantar. Não era o hábito do marido que Lílian mais gostava, mas só o fato de ouvir a voz dele, depois de tanto tempo...

Não resisitiu, e entrou no banheiro. Tiago se assustou, com a entrada repentina da esposa.

- Lílian? É você?

- Claro, quem mais iria querer ouvir você cantar?

Lílian abriu o box, e sentou-se na borda da banheira. Tiago estava abatido, mais magro...mas seu rosto ainda conservava as feições de garoto, mesmo com a barba por fazer. O marido a puxou para dentro, com roupa e tudo.

- Seu louco - Lilian começou a rir, diante da cena inusitada. Beijaram-se, como se fizessem anos que não se viam.

- Te amo demais, Lílian...e nunca senti tanto a sua falta.

- Também te amo, Tiago...e tenho coisas importantes para te dizer. - Lílian saiu da banheira, totalmente encharcada. - Está notando alguma coisa de diferente em mim?

- Aparentemente, não, Lílian...por que?

- Lógico que não, eu sou mesmo uma tonta, Tiago...vai levar alguns meses ainda...

- Vai me dizer que...é o que eu estou pensando?

- É...nós vamos ter um bebê, Tiago.

* * *

Lílian nunca havia sido tão paparicada em sua vida, quanto durante a sua gravidez. Tiago parecia um bobo atrapalhado, tentando fazer com que Lílian se sentisse o melhor possível. Chegaram mesmo a discutir, pois Tiago não queria que Lílian trabalhasse durante a gravidez.

- Você só pode estar brincando, Tiago. - Lílian disse, irritada. - Eu gosto do meu trabalho, e nunca me senti tão bem disposta. E não adianta discutir. 

Antes da gravidez, Tiago sempre comentava, mesmo que brevemente, suas ações e a dos outros aurores: quem eles haviam prendido, quem conseguia escapar da prisão graças à álibis, ou conseguia provar a inocência. Agora, evitava que Lílian ficasse sabendo desses fatos, preferindo calar-se e desabafar com Sirius. Mas ele se esquecia que a esposa também trabalhava para o Ministério, e tinha meios próprios de se informar. E foi assim que ficou sabendo da prisão de Igor Karkarof, no início do inverno. Berta Jorkins espalhou a notícia para quem quisesse ouvir, em todo o departamento, os detalhes. E por meio da colega, ficou sabendo que Moody havia encurralado Karkarof, com a ajuda de Tiago.

- Pensei que o Tiago tivesse contado para você, Lílian . - Berta comentou, inocentemente, ao ver a cara de espanto de Lílian.

- Ele não tem conversado mais comigo os assuntos do serviço dele, Berta. Tem me tratado como uma criança, por causa da gravidez.

- Todos os homens agem assim, Lílian - Arabella entrou na conversa das duas funcionárias - Meu marido também não queria que eu trabalhasse durante a minha primeira gravidez.

- O Tiago tem agido como um idiota. Parece que eu estou doente, e não grávida.

- Relaxa, Lílian, e prove que ele está enganado. Em pouco tempo, ele muda de atitude.

Mas Tiago não parecia muito disposto a conversar com Lílian sobre o seu trabalho, e sobre as prisões que o Ministério estava efetuando. Por fim, ela resolveu relevar o assunto, pelo menos enquanto estivesse grávida. 

Além da sua própria gravidez, novidades surgiram naqueles dias. Denise finalmente conseguira uma vaga no Ministério, no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Era auxiliar de Elayne McKinnon, secretária de Bartolomeu Crouch. Agora, todos os dias na hora do almoço, Lílian e Denise saíam juntas, principalmente para fazer compras no Beco Diagonal.

Faltavam poucos dias para o Natal, e as duas, como sempre faziam, se dirigiram ao Caldeirão Furado, para almoçar. Dali, iriam percorrer algumas lojas, atrás dos presentes, e Lílian queria começar a preparar o enxoval do bebê. Denise permaneceu quieta a maior parte do percurso. Somente quando chegaram ao restaurante, e se sentaram, Lílian percebeu que a amiga não estava bem. Parecia que havia chorado a manhã inteira.

- Denise, algum problema?

A amiga a encarou, e começou a chorar. No meio dos soluços, tentou explicar o que estava acontecendo.

- Ai, Lilian...eu não queria...meu pai vai me matar...como eu pude me esquecer?

- Se esquecer do quê, Denise? E por que seu pai te mataria?

Denise deu um longo suspiro, e parou de chorar.

- Eu estou grávida, Lílian, e não sei o que fazer. 

- Você já contou ao Frank?

- Ainda não. Você é a primeira a saber...

Lílian sorriu para a amiga, ecorajando-a.

- Mas ele precisa saber, Denise. Quanto tempo você acha que vai conseguir esconder?

- Mas eu estou morrendo de medo, Lílian. Eu não queria engravidar agora...

- Estar grávida, ter um bebê, é uma coisa maravilhosa...você devia estar pulando de alegria...

- Você diz isso por que é casada, é natural que ficasse grávida...

- Conversa com o Frank, Denise. Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar muito feliz. Todo homem sonha em ter um filho.

Denise consegui esboçar um sorriso, e sentir-se melhor. E quando entraram numa loja de artigos para bebê, não conseguiu conter-se, e , juntamente com Lílian, começou a comprar peças para o enxoval.

* * *

Isabella chegou à Inglaterra no começo do verão. Não era o que imaginava para sua vida, voltar à sua terra natal, sentindo-se um fracasso. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, e evitar todos os erros cometidos nos últimos anos...Mas era inútil pensar assim. O casamento não dera certo, e a separação havia sido o melhor caminho. E Isabella não pensou duas vezes ao voltar para casa.

Uma vez, sua tia-avó ( por quem fora criada, após a morte da mãe ), lhe disse que normalmente os casamentos mistos eram muito mais difíceis de se manter. Isabella, porém, imaginava que pudesse repetir a história dos seus pais. A mãe, bruxa, conhecera seu pai na Itália, durante as férias. E ele, perdido de amor por uma garota inglesa, estranha e misteriosa, não hesitara em deixar seu país, atrás da sua paixão. E, durante os poucos anos que viveram juntos, foram felizes. Havia amor e companheirismo entre os dois, o que faltara a Isabella e seu marido.

Agora, era vez de retomar sua vida própria, e viver, finalmente, como bruxa. Tinha certeza que seus poderes haviam enfraquecido, em função do pouco uso deles nos últimos anos. A cada dia que passava, tinha a impressão de que se transformaria em trouxa ( o que era impossível, logicamente). Precisava de um emprego, e talvez a experiência como jornalista em uma revista italiana, para trouxas, pudesse servir para alguma coisa. 

Dois dias após sua chegada, numa tarde de sábado, foi até a casa de Lílian e Tiago. Fazia mais de um ano que não via os amigos, mas nos últimos meses a troca de cartas fora intensificada, principalmente por causa das novidades. Denise e Lílian estavam grávidas, com uma diferença de pouco mais de dois meses.

Tocou a campainha, e Tiago atendeu a porta, todo sorridente:

- Ah, pensei que tivesse se esquecido de nós, Isabella.

- Nunca, jamais Tiago. - Isabella riu, e entrou na casa. Lílian, ao ouvir a voz da amiga, desceu as escadas, quase correndo. Ela praticamente não havia engordado durante toda a gravidez, exibindo apenas a barriga, saliente. As duas se abraçaram, como se ainda fossem adolescentes.

- Sua sumida!- Lílian exclamou, sorrindo. 

- Sumida, mas não esqueci vocês. - Isabella deu um passo para trás, a fim de ver melhor Lílian - Quer dizer que você vai ser a primeira mãe da turma?

- Bem, todos apostaram que seria você, Bella...

As duas sentaram-se no sofá, e Lílian começou a colocar-se Isabella a par de todas as novidades dos últimos meses: sua gravidez , o casamento de Denise, o noivado de Sirius e Nancy, o namoro de Remo e Lyra. 

- E o Pedro, continua sozinho?

- Esse não tem jeito, Isabella - Tiago deu uma risadinha maliciosa - Cada dia eu o vejo com uma mulher diferente.

Lílian fez questão que Isabella ficasse para jantar. Já estavam na sobremesa, quando ouviram um forte ronco de motor no portão. Tiago levantou-se, e abriu a porta.

- Que barulho foi esse? - Isabella perguntou, curiosa. 

- Provavelmente, o Sirius...- Lílian riu da expressão intrigada de Isabella - Ele comprou uma moto voadora...

- Ele é louco?

- Acho que sim...

Sirius entrou na sala, acompanhado de Nancy. O rapaz continuava o mesmo, observou Isabella. Sirius ficou surpreso de encontrá-la ali. 

- Há quanto tempo, hein?

- Bastante. - Isabella não consegui falar muita coisa. Um calor subiu pelo seu corpo, e sentiu seu rosto corar, quando Sirius aproximou-se. Nancy apenas observou a reação de Isabella, e sentiu vontade de ir embora, arrastando o noivo. Pensava que nunca mais tivesse que concorrer com ela. Por que não continuou na Itália, longe de Sirius? 

- E o meu afilhado, Lílian? Cuidando bem dele? 

- Nosso afilhado, Sirius . - Isabella recuperou o autocontrole, e voltou a agir com naturalidade - A Lílian e o Tiago me convidaram para ser a madrinha, e eu aceitei.

Isabella sorriu, inocentemente maliciosa, observando a reação de Sirius e Nancy. Enquanto o rapaz pareceu-lhe levemente surpreso, sua noiva parecia explodir por dentro, deixando transparecer, no sorriso forçado, uma onda de indignação.

- E o nome, vocês já escolheram? Sirius resolveu desviar um pouco o assunto.

- Ah, sim - Tiago respondeu, empolgado - Se for menina, vai se chamar Alice.

- E se for menino, será Harry. - Lílian completou, orgulhosa.

* * *

O bebê dos Potter nasceu na manhã do dia 31 de julho, do ano de 1980. O parto, embora demorado, foi tranquilo. Tiago passou todo o tempo no hospital, esperando o nascimento do filho. Estava acompanhado da sua mãe e de Sirius. Finalmente, uma enfermeira entrou na sala de espera.

- Sr Potter?

Tiago virou-se para a mulher, ansioso.

- Então?

- Seu filho acabou de nascer. É um menino bastante saudável.

Emily abraçou e beijou o filho, ao mesmo tempo que Tiago recebeu um generoso tapa nas costas, de Sirius.

- E a minha esposa?

- Ela está bem, acabou de adormecer.

- Posso ver o bebê?

- Claro, me acompanhe por favor.

Os três seguiram a enfermeira, que entrou numa porta a esquerda do corredor. Em frente, protegido por uma parede de vidro, estava o berçário, repleto de bebês chorões. A moça pegou um embrulhinho miúdo, e o exibiu para Tiago. Era um bebê miúdo, branquinho, mas com cabelos muito escuros. Não havia como negar, pensou Tiago, emocionado. Era o seu filho, sua cara, seus cabelos. Infelizmente, a cor dos olhos ainda era difícil de definir, embora Emily, com toda sua experiência, garantisse que iriam ficar claros, como os da mãe.

Horas depois, Tiago entrou sozinho no quarto de Lílian. Ela já estava acordada, e parecia bem disposta. Ela já estava com o bebê nos braços, tentando fazê-lo mamar. Nunca vira a mulher tão linda e radiante.

- Olha só, Harry, papai chegou - Lílian murmurou, baixinho, para o filho - Tiago, ele não é lindo?

Tiago aproximou-se do filho, que observava tudo atentamente. Lílian ofereceu o bebê ao marido, que muito desajeitadamente o pegou no colo. Sorria feito uma criança, que acabara de ganhar seu presente de Natal.

- Seja bem vindo, Harry Potter.

Cerca de dois meses após o nascimento de Harry, Denise também deu à luz a um menino. Ela e Frank deram-lhe o nome de Neville. Ao contrário do bebê dos Potter, ele era gordinho, e tinha um rosto bastante redondo. Parecia um daqueles bebês de comercial, na opinião de Lílian, ao conhecer o filho da amiga. 

- Já imaginou, Lílian, daqui alguns anos? Nossos filhos juntos, em Hogwarts?

- Ainda tem muito tempo pela frente, Denise - Lílian sorriu, não havia lhe ocorrido essa idéia.

- Eu sei...é a nova geração, Lílian. Estamos começando a ficar velhas.

As duas deram risadas, observando seus bebês. Dois meninos lindos e espertos, com toda uma infância ainda pela frente.

Capítulo 6...

voltar


	6. Capítulo 6

UMA NOVA CHANCE

Sirius chegou à igreja, para o batizado de Harry, nervoso e irritado. Mais uma vez, por causa de Nancy. Ela havia se recusado a ir a cerimônia, pelo simples fato de não ter sido convidada para ser madrinha. Estava zangada com Lílian e Tiago, achando que o casal convidara Isabella de propósito.

Não estava muito habituado com cerimônias religiosas, mas soube se portar ao entrar na igreja. Já havia vários convidados presentes, inclusive seus próprios pais. Isabella estava sentada junto ao Remo e Lyra, dois bancos a frente dos Black.

- Cadê a Nancy, Sirius?

- Se recusou a vir, mãe. Eu também não vou insistir.

Mellyssa Black suspirou, mas mesmo assim tentou dar alguma razão a nora.

- Ela ficou chateada, Sirius, é natural...

- Não, não é. A Lílian convida quem ela quiser para ser madrinha do Harry...- Sirius viu a irmã acenar para ele. - Com licença, vou lá falar com a Lyra.

Era uma desculpa logicamente, para se sentar ao lado de Isabella, enquanto a cerimônia não começava. Tiago e Lílian estavam circulando pela igreja, enquanto Emily segurava o neto no colo. 

A cerimônia foi rápida, mas para Sirius poderia ter durado para sempre. Foi emocionante observar Lílian entregar Harry nos braços de Isabella, para que fosse batizado. Observou atentamente a amiga ( qual o melhor termo para defini-la? haviam sido muito mais que amigos), e pensou o quanto seria bom estarem novamente juntos.

A casa dos Potter estava cheia, com a presença de todos os convidados para o almoço. Após posar para algumas fotos, que Tiago insistia em querer tirar, Sirius retirou-se para o quintal, e sentou-se no balanço. Fazia muito frio, e o gramado estava coberto pela neve. 

- Pensando na vida, Sirius?

O rapaz virou-se, e viu Isabella parada ao seu lado, segurando duas taças de vinho.

- Estava te procurando por toda a parte. - A moça sorriu, os olhos azuis brilhando. - Quer tomar um vinho?

Estendeu a taça para Sirius, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ficaram em silêncio, saboreando a bebida. Fazia muito tempo que não ficavam sozinhos, lado a lado. Isabella podia sentir todo o calor que emanava do corpo de Sirius.

- Então...o que tem feito da vida, Isabella?

- Além de ter pedido o divórcio? Bem, não sei se a Lílian comentou, mas consegui um emprego no Semanário das Bruxas.

- Ela me disse...quer dizer que agora você é uma mulher moderna e independente?

- Acho que sim...apesar de ter sido criada para ser dona-de-casa, esposa e mãe. E você?

- Eu? Só tenho dado cabeçada...gosto do meu emprego, mas não é o que eu quero fazer o resto da minha vida...fiquei noivo, mas não sei se quero me casar...

Sirius tirou a aliança da mão direita, e ficou observando-a. 

- Durante muito tempo tentei entender porque você insistiu tanto nesse romance, Sirius. A Nancy não tem nada a ver com você.

- Será que você nem desconfia, Isabella? - Sirius olhou irritado para a ex.

- Desconfio, Sirius...por minha causa, a arrasadora de corações, a perversa...do que mais você me chamou, na época? Ah, sim, insensível...indiferente...Sirius, por favor, nós tinhamos dezesseis anos, o que você achava? Que iríamos ficar juntos para sempre?

- Não para sempre...mas por causa de meia dúzia de bobagens que eu fiz, Isabella...você me acusava de irresponsável, moleque...mas a única coisa que eu levava a sério era o nosso namoro...não havia motivos para você terminar comigo...até uma carta eu escrevi para você.

- Que foi a coisa mais linda que eu li na vida...- Isabella disse, num sussurro. - Mas eu não estava apaixonada, não podia insistir...depois eu conheci o Giuliano, dez anos mais velho, um homem responsável, que me tratava como uma princesa...

- E que você largou, Isabella. Qual é o seu problema? Tem medo de se entregar e ser feliz?

Isabella ficou muda, incapaz de responder. Sirius estava vermelho, e ela não soube dizer se por ação do vinho, ou da raiva que ele estava deixando transparecer. 

- Essa discussão não vai nos levar a lugar algum, Sirius. O que passou, já era. Virou passado.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante um bom tempo. E, embora nenhum dos dois pronunciasse uma só palavra, e o clima estivesse pesado, não sentiam vontade de sair dali. O silêncio só foi quebrado por Mellyssa, que estava em procura do filho.

- Ah, você está aí, Sirius. 

- Algum problema?

- Não, não. Só vim te avisar que seu pai, a Lyra e eu estamos voltando para casa. Ainda preciso arrumar as malas da sua irmã, ela volta amanhã para Hogwarts.

- Boa viagem para vocês, eu vou ficar mais um pouco.

- Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Então, tá. Tchauzinho. Até mais, Isabella.

- Até, Sra Black.

Mellyssa voltou para dentro da casa, deixando Sirius e Isabella novamente a sós.

- Sua mãe ainda te trata feito um garotinho...- Isabella sorriu, tentando quebrar o gelo entre os dois.

- Ela pensa que eu sou uma criança, que precisa ser guiada...que não sabe andar sozinha...e isso às vezes me sufoca.

Sirius levantou-se, e encarou Isabella. Não estava mais carrancudo, a raiva havia passado.

- Você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje a noite?

- Vou para minha casa. Por que?

- Eu estou a fim de sair um pouco...se você estiver a fim de vir junto...topa?

* * *

A sensação de voar na moto de Sirius foi a mais excitante que Isabella já havia sentido antes. Agarrou-se a sua cintura, e apoiou a cabeça nas costas dele. Naquela posição, podia sentir o perfume, o mesmo cheiro que se lembrava da época em que ainda namoravam, em Hogwarts.

Entraram em um bar, com música ao vivo, repleto de trouxas. Não ligaram a mínima para esse detalhe. Esqueceram a discussão que tiveram à tarde. Tudo fazia parte do passado. Pediram ao garçom chocolate quente, e ficaram conversando durante horas.

A música ecoava pelo salão repleto, e muitos casais dançavam pela pista. Durante algum tempo, limitaram-se apenas a observá-los. 

- Vamos dançar, também? - Sirius levantou-se, e puxou-a pela mão.

Isabella encostou a cabeça no ombro de Sirius, e concentrou-se novamente no perfume dele. Fechou os olhos, e deixou-se levar pela música, sentindo o corpo do rapaz. Tentava entender como podia ter sido tão burra e idiota durante todos aqueles anos. Sem perceber, as bocas já estavam coladas, num beijo longo, como se tentassem compensar todo o tempo em que estiveram separados. Quando a música terminou, foram o último casal a deixar a pista. 

Sirius parou a moto em frente ao prédio onde Isabella morava. Ela desceu da garupa, e ficou olhando para o rosto dele, sem vontade de se despedir.

- Quer subir, Sirius?

Eram cerca de quatro horas da manhã, quando Sirius acordou, e lembrou-se de onde estava. Isabella dormia profundamente, ao seu lado. O rapaz se levantou, vestiu-se, e beijou-a levemente nos lábios.

- Que horas são? - Isabella murmurou, meio dormindo, meio acordada.

- Quatro horas...eu preciso ir, Bella.- Ele sentou-se na cama, e brincou com um cacho de cabelo da moça, que caía na testa. Beijaram-se novamente, e Sirius foi embora. Isabella ainda ficou um tempo acordada, pensando em tudo o que acontecera naquela noite. Tomara consciência de que era pouco mais que uma adolescente, e que ainda tinha toda uma vida pela frente. E, pela primeira vez, assumiu para si mesma que amava Sirius, e não iria deixá-lo escapar novamente.

* * *

Sirius parou a sua moto em frente à casa de Nancy. Respirou fundo, mas sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer. A discussão,com Isabella, naquela mesma tarde, ainda estava muito fresca na sua memória.

- Não tenho vocação para ser a "outra", Sirius. Você vai ter que decidir...ou eu, ou a Nancy...

- Mas será que você não pode me dar um tempo, Bella? Como eu vou chegar e romper o noivado, assim, de repente?

- De repente? Nós já estamos nessa situação há várias semanas, Sirius...afinal, o que você quer? Que eu seja sua amante? 

- Não, claro que não...

- Escuta, Sirius...- Isabella controlou a voz, tentando manter-se calma. - Você decide, agora. Mas pode ter certeza de uma coisa...estou completamente apaixonada...como nunca estive antes...

Nancy atendeu a porta, mas ao invés de descer as escadas da varanda correndo, como sempre havia feito ao receber Sirius, ficou parada, encarando-o. Abriu o portão dali mesmo, com um asceno da varinha. E quando o rapaz aproximou-se para beijá-la, Nancy virou o rosto.

- Não precisamos dessa palhaçada, Sirius. Fala logo o que tem para me dizer...

- Acho que você já sabe, não?

- Claro...sempre a Isabella....não é mesmo? Aproveitou a minha ausência no batizado, e foi logo correndo atrás dela... como sempre, Sirius...fazendo papel de palhaço, um bonequinho nas mãos dela...- Nancy fazia força para não chorar, pelo menos não na frente dele.

- Escuta, Nancy...foi legal o nosso namoro, esse tempo todo...foram quatro anos, poxa vida, e eu não vou esquecer...

- Cala a boca, Sirius Black!!! Vai embora, e esqueça que eu existo...vai, volta para a cama dela, é isso que você queria, não era?

Sirius deu as costas para Nancy, ouvindo-a chorar. Não era assim que ele queria que tudo terminasse...raiva, ressentimento, mágoas.

Subiu na moto, e logo desapareceu de vista. Sentia o vento bater no seu rosto. E, apesar do peso na consciência, de ter feito Nancy sofrer, sabia que havia seguido o caminho certo. Isabella era a mulher da sua vida. E seria com ela que iria se casar, ter filhos. E não importava o que seus pais iriam dizer...a única coisa que interessava é que estava tendo uma segunda chance ao lado de Isabella, e não iria desperdiçá-la, de maneira alguma.

Capítulo 7...

voltar


	7. Capítulo 7

TENSÃO NO MINISTÉRIO

Lílian superou com facilidade todas as dificuldades que envolviam a maternidade. Desde o primeiro momento que segurou o filho no colo, sentiu realmente o que era amar outra pessoa. Era um vínculo forte demais, para ser quebrado. Sabia que amaria Harry para o resto de sua vida, e ele era a pessoa mais importante no mundo. 

Gostava, nas poucas horas livres que tinha, de ficar com o filho na cama, fazendo-o rir. Era um bebê esperto, seus olhos ( verdes, como os da mãe ), observando tudo. A diversão favorita de Harry era puxar os óculos de Tiago, todas as vezes que estava no colo do pai. E ria, deixando a mostra seus dois dentinhos, provocando o riso de toda a família.

Quando a primavera chegou, Lílian e Denise saíam para passear no parque com seus bebês, comparando o desenvolvimento dos filhos. Algumas vezes, Isabella acompanhava as amigas à esses passeios, com uma vontade louca de ter um filho também.

- Você e o Sirius bem que podiam arranjar um bebê, Bella. Você iria ficar uma graça, barriguda.

- E matá-lo de susto, Denise? - Isabella riu com gosto, e completou - Eu iria criar duas crianças.

- Ainda implicando com as gracinhas do Sirius, Isabella? - Lílian pareceu levemente indignada.

- Ah, é brincadeira...na verdade, eu curto muito o jeito moleque dele...é isso que o torna ainda mais encantador...

Tudo poderia estar perfeito, se Emily Potter não houvesse adoecido naquela época. E, embora Tiago e Lílian a tivessem levado aos melhores médicos de Londres ( bruxos e trouxas ), não havia muito o que fazer. Restavam-lhe poucos meses de vida, o que deixou toda a família, e seus amigos mais próximos, chocados. Mas Emily não se entregou a doença, e seguiu um tratamento rígido, e uma dieta rigorosa. E, o mais importante, fazia questão da presença do neto, sempre que possível. Lílian autorizou Samantha a levar Harry, quase todas as tardes, para River Country, ficar junto da avó.

O verão logo chegou, novamente. O tempo parecia estar correndo cada vez mais depressa. Lílian mal pôde acreditar quando julho chegava ao fim, que seu filho já estava completando um ano. Ela e Tiago organizaram um almoço, ao ar livre, para comemorar o aniversário de Harry. Convidaram apenas os amigos mais próximos da família, devido ao estado de saúde delicado de Emily.

Tiago e Lílian passaram os primeiros dias do mês de agosto em River Country, em companhia de Emily. E, numa certa manhã, um dos elfos que serviam os Potter há anos, bateu discretamente na porta do quarto do casal. Lílian levantou-se, e adivinhou o que havia acontecido, pela expressão assustada da criatura.

- Sra Potter...Dunky foi levar o chá da Sra Potter...ela está dormindo, Sra Potter...vai dormir para sempre, Sra Potter.

* * *

Lílian tentava fazer com que Harry comesse toda a papinha que havia no prato, mas o garotinho parecia disposto a fazer birra. Era uma manhã de sábado, quente e abafada. Fazia pouco mais de uma semana que Emily havia morrido. Era um vazio que estava sentindo. A sogra era como um segunda mãe para ela. Tiago, quando não estava trabalhando fora, ficava a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, fechado no escritório, lendo e relendo os longos relatórios do Ministério. Era a sua forma de tentar fugir a dor que sentia.

Naquela manhão, no entanto, acordara mais disposto, e agora ria, observando a mulher tentando fazer o filho comer, e Harry virando a cara, se negando a abrir a boca. 

- Deixa eu te mostrar como se faz . - Tiago pegou o prato das mãos de Lílian, e fingiu que o garfo era uma vassoura, provocando risos no filho.

- Desse jeito, ele faz mais bagunça, e não come nada, Tiago.

- Que chata a sua mãe, Harry...só sabe dar bronca...

Uma coruja entrou pela janela da cozinha naquele instante, deixando uma carta cair sobre a mesa. Lílian apanhou o envelope, enquanto Harry, num momento de distração de Tiago, pegou a varinha do pai, e fez o prato de comida voar. Tiago, ocupado em limpar a sujeira ( "seu pestinha..."), não percebeu a expressão de choque no rosto da esposa. 

- Comunicado do Ministério, Tiago...

- Do Ministério? Por quê?

- Elayne e Arnold McKinnon, Tiago...foram assassinados...

Tiago ficou chocado com a notícia. Arnold fora Auror e, há alguns meses, fora transferido para o setor de espionagem e investigação do Ministério, graças a sua mente brilhante em desvendar casos misteriosos e complicados. 

- Quem fez isso?

- Não está escrito, Tiago. O Sr Crouch só está nos comunicando o fato, e exigindo nossa presença no Ministério, hoje a tarde.

- Mas hoje é sábado...

- E você vai discutir com o Crouch?

Lílian e Tiago chegaram ao Ministério no começo da tarde, e perceberam uma movimentação além do normal em frente ao prédio. Havia vários repórteres e jornalistas, tentando entrar à força, e descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Os dois entraram correndo, enquanto Rita Skeeter, reporter do Profeta Diário, tentava entrevistá-los.

A sala de reuniões do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia já estava cheio quando os Potter chegaram. Além de ter convocado todos os aurores, Crouch convocara a presença de Cornélio Fudge, Arabella Figg, e um bruxo que Lílian não conhecia pessoalmente, Mundungo Fletcher, chefe da espionagem.

- Acho que todos já chegaram... - Crouch observou todos os presentes, um a um. Estavam esperando maiores explicações.

- Elayne e Arnold McKinnon foram assassinados essa madrugada, no interior da Alemanha. Estavam passando férias justas e merecidas, graças ao seu empenho durante todos esses anos, de serviço prestado ao Ministério. - Fez uma pausa, e logo em seguida continuou o discurso - Nossa rede de espionagem descobriu uma facção de Comensais da Morte atuando na Europa Central, formada por homens e mulheres de diversas nacionalidades. Foi armada uma emboscada para os McKinnon, na qual teve a participação de cidadãos ingleses.

Crouch abriu uma grande tela branca, e bateu com a varinha. A foto de um bruxo apareceu, seguida de uma ficha de identificação.

- Adrian Travers, provavelmente o co-autor dos assassinatos. Ele é um dos líderes dessa facção internacional. Ele já nos escapou uma vez, mas agora não temos mais dúvidas de que ele é um assassino frio e calculista.

Tiago encarou com ódio a foto de Travers. Ele fora um dos muitos suspeitos de ter assassinado seu pai. Fora absolvido por falta de provas, levando o Ministério a rever toda a investigação sobre a morte de Harold Potter.

- Mostre os outros, Crouch. - Fletcher pediu. 

Fotos menores apareceram, e Lílian não pode reprimir uma exclamação revoltada, ao ver Snape e Avery incluídos no grupo. Havia outros que não conhecia, inclusive uma mulher loura, muito bonita.

- Maryel Guchard, é alemã. Tem pouco mais de vinte anos, mas é uma assassina fria e calculista, está sendo procurada há mais de seis meses pelo Ministério alemão. É amante de Severo Snape. Não sabemos até que ponto ele e Mattew Avery estão envolvidos nesse crime. 

- E porque você nos chamou aqui, Crouch? 

- Nós vamos mandar uma equipe de Aurores para o interior da Alemanha, Longbottom. Foi um pedido de socorro que o Ministério alemão nos fez. Eles ainda não têm a nossa estrutura de combate aos Comensais da Morte. E você vai estar no comando.

- E quanto ao Moody?

- Ele não está em condições físicas suficientes para essa viagem. Depois dele, você é quem tem mais experiência em expedições, Longbottom. Bem, agora vamos as questões práticas...Sra Figg, preciso que entre em contato imediatamente com os Ministérios franceses e alemão, solicitando a permissão de entrada, e execução das Maldições Imperdoáveis em seus territórios...ah, sim...e envie também uma relação com o nome de todos os Aurores que viajarão. 

- Você já tem os nomes, Longbottom? 

- Ainda não, Sra Figg...deixe-me ver...- Frank tirou uma caderneta de dentro do bolso, onde estava relacionado todos os Aurores, e suas principais habilidades. Lílian pegou um pergaminho e esperou, nervosa, que Frank começasse a ditar os nomes. O rapaz evitou olhar tanto para Lílian, sentada à sua frente, quanto Denise, que estava ao seu lado, fazendo a ata da reunião.

- Bem...coloca aí, logicamente o meu nome...- Frank fez uma pausa, e, ainda evitando Lílian, continuou - Tiago Potter, Allison Bradley, Viviane Smith, Tony Calvert... - E Frank continuou, durante alguns minutos, a selecionar sua equipe. Por fim, após Frank concluir a seleção, Crouch tomou a palavra novamente.

- Vocês partirão terça-feira, e terão a companhia de Mundungo Fletcher, que levará todo o equipamento de investigação que será necessário para essa missão. Agora, não preciso dizer o que vocês devem fazer. É imprescindível que tragam esses Comensais de volta para a Inglaterra, não importando o tempo que isso irá levar. Vocês agora estão dispensados.

* * *

O enterro dos McKinnon serviu de palco para as pessoas expressarem sua revolta, e exigirem maiores providências do Ministério da Magia. Bartô Crouch fez um discurso inflamado, prometendo o fim de Voldemort em breve. Embora Lílian não fosse íntima de Elayne e Arnold, ficou emocionada com as belas palavras do Profº Dumbledore.

Na noite de segunda-feira, no entanto, Lílian estava inconformada com a partida de Tiago. Não se acostumara com as viagens do marido.

- Isso é suícidio, Tiago. Se embrenhar no meio de uma floresta, um lugar totalmente desconhecido...você não está com medo?

- Não, nem um pouco Lílian...quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que gosto do que eu faço?

- Tiago, você não é mais um moleque...você tem um filho, se esqueceu? 

- Escuta, Lílian...não vou perder a oportunidade de colocar o assassino do meu pai em Azkaban...e não é você quem vai me impedir...

- É essa sua obsessão, Tiago...- A voz de Lílian, alterada, ecoou pelo quarto - Isso é guerra, não é um jogo de quadribol...você já pensou que pode morrer de uma hora para outra?

- Agora chega, Lílian...- Tiago deu um berro que podia ser escutado de longe - Chega, eu não preciso que você fique me lembrando o tempo todo os riscos que eu corro. 

- Então talvez você não precise mais de mim como esposa, também, Tiago. Boa noite, e boa viagem. - Lílian apagou a luz do quarto, e se enfiou nos meios da coberta. Mas estava tensa demais para conseguir dormir.

Tiago partiu na manhã seguinte. Despediu-se de Harry, bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo do filho. Lílian estava séria, e a despedida foi fria. Quando saiu de casa, teve a impressão de que seu casamento não iria resistir por muito tempo.

* * *

Era uma madrugada muita fria, em fins do mês de setembro. Tiago encolhia-se na sua capa, tentando manter-se acordado.Segurava firme a varinha por debaixo das vestes. Estava exausto, há horas estava de vigilância, enquanto boa parte dos seus companheiros tentavam dormir.

Fazia quase dois meses que estavam fora de casa, seguindo o rastro dos Comensais da Morte. Era, sem sombra de dúvida, a expedição mais longa que haviam feito. E a que trouxera maiores lucros também. Já haviam capturado grande parte dos membros daquela facção. Os poucos que sobraram eram justamente os ingleses, e a garota alemã. Era uma questão de horas, talvaz. Os Comensais estavam encurralados na floresta, e os aurores a haviam enfeitiçado, de modo que era impossível desaparatar e aparatar naquela região.

Tiago ouviu um farfalhar de mato atrás de si, e levantou-se depressa, colocando-se em posição de ataque. 

- Calma, Tiago...sou eu, Frank...

O rapaz relaxou, sentando-se novamente.

- Cara...você quer me matar de susto?

- Foi só um teste, Tiago - Frank sorriu, exibindo uma expressão cansada e esgotada - Vigilância constante, como diz o velho Moody.

Frank sentou-se ao lado de Tiago, para fazer-lhe companhia. Ficaram em silêncio, tentando ouvir qualquer barulho fora do normal.

- Noite parada, essa...- Frank comentou, baixinho - É horrível ficar parado, esperando...

- Uma hora eles vão ter que aparecer...a água e a comida deles está acabando...mais cedo ou mais tarde, vamos pegá-los.

- E voltar para casa...não aguento mais de saudades...

- Eu nem sei se vou estar casado ainda, quando voltar...- Tiago comentou, amargurado.

- A Lílian não tem escrito para você?

- Tem sido bem fria...escreve mais para dar notícias do Harry...

- E o Neville completou um ano, semana passada. É, Tiago...vida de Auror não é muito fácil...

- Nem um pouco...só espero que todo esse sacrifício compense. 

- Claro que vai compensar...só de imaginar meu filho crescendo num mundo sem violência, sem discriminação...

Os dois amigos ficaram novamente em silêncio. Tiago foi relaxando aos poucos, quase dormindo. Porém, um grito de alerta ecoou na escuridão, e foi bruscamente despertado por um cutucão de Frank.

- Potter, Longbottom, estão indo na sua direção...- os dois ouviram a voz de Allison, distante cem metros dali.

Tiago levantou-se depressa, murmurou "Lumos", e a ponta da varinha acendeu, iluminando o seu redor. Não viu um vulto, que pulou de cima de uma árvore, estuporando-o. Caiu de boca no chão, sentindo os óculos se partindo, o sangue escorrendo pelos lábios. Sentiu o corpo todo dolorido, mas já era longe o tempo em que perdia a consciência ao ser estuporado. O vulto o virou de barriga para cima,e Tiago viu diante de si o rosto de Travers, sorrindo debilmente, com a varinha apontada para sua cabeça. O Comensal teve o cuidado de pisar na mão em que Tiago segurava a varinha, imobilizando-a.

- Ora, ora, quem diria...Potter...que coincidência, não? Primeiro o pai, depois o filho...

- Seu filho da...

- Que boca suja, Potter...seu papai não iria gostar...ele foi muito mais educado na hora de morrer...tsc, tsc...pena que eu só ajudei...eu era novo ainda...Malfoy achou melhor ele fazer o serviço...mas dessa vez, eu vou dizer as palavras mágicas...

- Lúcio Malfoy? - Tiago tentava mantê-lo ocupado, falando. Na posição em que estava, podia ver vultos atrás de Travers...e tinha certeza que não eram Comensais da Morte.

- É...muito astuto e inteligente...ajudando nosso Lord a limpar o mundo da sujeira dos trouxas e sangue-ruins...mas por que eu estou falando tudo isso? Não devo satisfação nenhuma a você.

Travers ergueu a varinha, mas não houve tempo para lançar nenhuma Maldição. Tiago viu Frank sair da escuridão, a varinha apontada para o Comensal.

- Estupefaça!!

Adrian Travers caiu sobre Tiago, que agilmente desviou o corpo. Mais do que depressa, os dois aurores o amarraram e o amordaçaram.

- Você esta bem, Tiago?

- Estou...um pouco zonzo, mas já vai passar...conseguimos pegar o desgraçado, Frank.

- É... a tal da alemã tentou passar pelo Calvert, ele não conseguiu impedí-la... Era ele ou ela...

- Ele usou Avada Kedavra?

- Não teve outra escolha. Snape e Avery escaparam, eles tiveram tempo de chegar a orla da floresta e desapartar...

- E nós, tivemos alguma baixa?

- Graças a Deus, não.

Tiago sentou-se, ainda atordoado por tudo o que acontecera. Sentiu um ódio por Travers tão grande, que teve ímpetos de matá-lo. Mas Frank o conteve.

- Precisamos dele vivo, Tiago. Para depor no Ministério...

- Você ouviu o que ele disse sobre o Malfoy?

- Ouvi...escuta, vou enviar uma coruja para o Crouch, e avisar que estamos voltando para casa. Não há muito mais o que fazermos aqui.

- Tá certo...vou comunicar aos outros...

Frank afastou-se, em busca de uma coruja . Tiago acenou a varinha para o Comensal inconsciente, e o fez flutuar até o ponto onde os outros aurores se encontravam. Sentiu alívio e temor ao mesmo tempo, pensando na volta para casa, e como Lílian iria recebê-lo.

Capítulo 8 ...

voltar


	8. Capítulo 8

ESPIONAGEM

Severo Snape chegou ao seu apartamento, sentindo-se exausto. Parecia que já haviam se passado muitos dias, desde que fora levado dali, quase morto. E desde então, parecia que sua vida ganhara uma segunda chance. Mesmo fazendo o trabalho sujo de espião. De qualquer modo, nada mais parecia lhe importar. Faria qualquer coisa para não ir parar em Azkaban, como Karkaroff. Ou morrer, encurralado num beco escuro, igual a Rosier e Wilkes. Deitou-se em sua cama, fechou os olhos, e começou a reviver todos os momentos desde sua fuga da floresta na Alemanha, praticamente encurralado pelos aurores.

Snape e Avery conseguiram chegar a orla da floresta, desprotegida pelos feitiços lançados pelos aurores. Desaparataram imediatamente, sem nem mesmo pensarem num local seguro para aparatar. No fim, acabaram em Londres, numa rua escura e deserta.

- E agora, Avery? O que vamos fazer?

Então Avery o encarou, sério.

- Acho melhor nos separarmos por aqui mesmo, Snape. O Ministério vai acabar nos pegando, mais cedo ou mais tarde...

E os dois se separaram, cada qual tomando um rumo diferente. Estava agora sozinho. De toda a sua antiga turma da Sonserina, somente ele e Avery conseguiram escapar...até quando? 

Agora pensava em Maryel, seu rosto de anjo, infantil...lobo em pele de cordeiro, uma assassina fria e calculista, dominadora...no entanto fora capaz de morrer, para que ele escapasse...e ainda podia ouvir o grito de pavor da garota, quando fora encurralada por um auror, o único momento em que ele a ouviu gritar...

Ela o amava, disso tinha certeza. E isso o fazia se sentir pior...gostava, logicamente, da companhia da alemãzinha, ela o enlouquecia, nos poucos momentos que tinham a sós. Mas não sentia amor por ela, e sempre deixou isso bem claro, desde o início do caso entre os dois. Ela não ligara...e no fim, se sacrificara por ele.

- Você deve amarr outro mulherr, Severro - Ouvia, agora, distante,a voz de Maryel.

- Por que me diz isso?

- Non sei...pelo seu jeito...aposto que deve terr se apaixonado porr um mulherr casada..- Ela sacudia a cabeleira loura, e olhava apaixonadamente para Snape, sorrindo candidamente - Mas eu non ligarr parra isso, Severro...

Sim, Maryel, eu amo outra mulher...- Snape, agora sozinho em seu quarto, se perguntava como ela descobrira. Teria especulado com Avery? Ou era o chamado instinto feminino?

Lílian...a única mulher em sua vida, disso ele tinha certeza. Era uma mescla de amor e ódio que sentia, toda vez que pensava na garota ruiva de olhos verdes. Amava Lílian Evans, mas desprezava a Lílian Potter.

Chegou exausto em casa, sentindo raiva de tudo e de todos..Não tinha mais amigos, nem ninguém com quem pudesse desabafar. Era um poço de angústia. Imaginva a decepção que seu pai teria, se o visse naquele estado. Pela primeira vez, sentiu-se grato pelo pai estar morto, e não ver no que o filho se transformara.

A consciência agora pesava. Lembrou-se da última vez que vira Lílian Evans, e do pedido que ela havia feito...- Não, Lílian, agora não tem mais jeito, cheguei ao fundo do poço, me perdoe, por favor...

Pensou, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, em Dumbledore. Talvez a única pessoa em Hogwarts que Snape considerou, durante os sete anos de escola. O poder, que emanava dos olhos azuis do diretor, sempre fascinou Snape. Dumbledore era, sem dúvida, muito superior a Voldemort...infelizmente, não teve muito a lhe oferecer, além de sua amizade.

"-Lembre-se sempre, Severo, se algum dia precisar de ajuda..." - a voz do diretor ecoava na sua mente...Snape pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu um bilhete para Dumbledore. 

A lembrança daqueles momentos de angústia e desespero, que tomaram conta de sua mente naquela noite, agora estavam muito mais nítidas. De uma certa forma, ter enviado o bilhete para Dumbledore foi a sua salvação. No fundo, não queria morrer...somente uma segunda chance, para tentar corrigir seus erros.

Severo pegou, no armário da cozinha, um vidro contendo uma poção muito eficiente para eliminar pragas domésticas, feita à base de musgos venenosos, pele de ararambóia, veneno de aranhas da Cornualha...levou o vidro à boca, e engoliu de uma só vez. Imediatamente, tombou no chão frio, perdendo a consciência.

Acordou tremendo, a cabeça rodando. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, imediatamente percebera que não estava em casa. Aquela era a Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts, que ele conhecia tão bem...só então lembrou-se de que a poção não estava pronta...

Ele, Severo Snape, o melhor aluno em Poções, esquecera-se do detalhe básico para aquela poção fazer o efeito desejado: cozinhá-la durante doze horas ininterruptas, adicionando o musgo a cada hora. E sempre na lua nova. Senão, serviria apenas para dopar qualquer ser que a bebesse, tanto um ser humano, quanto um rato ou uma barata.

- Obrigado por ter me escrito, Severo. Na verdade, estava muito preocupado com você - Dumbledore aproximara-se da cama, falando com tranquilidade - Não se preocupe, ainda não comuniquei ao Ministério seu paradeiro...

- O senhor vai me entregar?

- Não busquei você para isso, Severo...- a voz de Dumbledore tornou-se firme - Poderemos conversar mais tarde, quando estiver recuperado.

E conversaram, durante horas, no gabinete do Diretor. Nunca tivera oportunidade de ter alguém para escutá-lo, e Dumbledore estava lhe dando aquela chance. E desabafou, falando de todas as atividades que desempenhara como Comensal da Morte. Falou de sua relação com Maryel Guchard. No fim, estava exausto. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa do Diretor, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, um fiozinho de esperança, para se segurar, começava a se tornar real.

- O que eu faço agora, diretor? Não quero morrer, não quero ir para Azkaban...

- Isso já não depende exclusivamente de mim, Severo. Vou ter de conversar com o Ministério...

- Mas eles vão querer me mandar para os dementadores, Dumbledore...- havia pânico em sua voz.

- Você está realmente arrependido, Severo?

Snape levantou a cabeça, e percorreu a sala com o olhar. Localizou, quase que imediatamente, a foto de formatura da primeira turma de Hogwarts, sob direção de Dumbledore...Turma de 1982...E, entre tantos alunos, apenas uma garota se destacava, o sorriso iluminando ainda mais seus olhos verdes...Lílian Evans, seu amor, sua vida...e então, odiou o preconceito que praticamente os havia separado. Por que eliminar uma pessoa somente porque nasceu como trouxa? 

- Estou!

- Você estaria disposto a correr um grande risco pessoal, Severo?

- Que tipo de risco?

- Espionagem. O Ministério, há alguns meses, resolveu adotar essa tática...hum, bem, na verdade, eu os convenci a montar uma equipe. E temos tido bons resultados, apesar dos graves riscos...

- O senhor gostaria que eu espionasse para o Ministério? Informando os passos de Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte?

- Isso mesmo, Severo. Pense bem na proposta, e em seguida tomarei as devidas providências.

Snape aceitara a proposta de Dumbledore, espionar Voldemort. Sabia que era arriscadíssimo, e poderia ser morto, caso fosse descoberto. Mas ele saberia tomar cuidado e não ser pego. Difícil mesmo havia sido convencer Crouch a não mandá-lo para Azkaban, e aceitar seu papel de espião, provar ser digno de confiança. Snape precisou contar tudo o que sabia sobre a morte dos McKinnon, tudo o que acontecera na Alemanha...

Finalmente Crouch se convencera, e concordou em manter Snape em liberdade. O fato foi mantido em segredo, para não atrapalhar a volta do rapaz para o meio dos Comensais da Morte. Deviam pensar que ele estivera alguns dias fora, fugindo do Ministério.

Agora, devia bolar um plano perfeito, para ninguém desconfiar da sua ausência. Provavelmente iria procurar Malfoy, um dos braços direitos de Voldemort. Não, pensando bem, era melhor esperar ser chamado. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, a Marca Negra iria arder em sua pele. Então, ele saberia que era chegada a hora de agir.

* * *

A condecoração com a Ordem de Merlim, Terceira Classe foi, sem dúvida, um momento emocionante na vida de Tiago e de seus companheiros. O salão nobre do Ministério estava lotado, com a presença de todas as autoridades e da imprensa. Seus amigos também compareceram, para prestigiá-lo. Mas tudo isso teria sido em vão, e ele teria sido capaz de jogar a medalha no esgoto, se Lílian não o tivesse perdoado. No momento em que seu nome foi chamado pelo Ministro da Magia, e Tiago recebeu a condecoração, pode ver um brilho de orgulho nos olhos da mulher. Aquele era seu maior prêmio, sem sombra de dúvida.

A missão havia sido muito bem sucedida, daquela vez, e Crouch teve pouco o que reclamar. Os sucessivos interrogatórios com Travers, a respeito dos assassinatos de Harold Potter e dos McKinnon, levou finalmente o Ministério a abrir inquérito contra Lúcio Malfoy, do qual já tinham um extenso dossiê. Sabiam no entanto que ele era escorregadio, e não facilitaria o trabalho de investigação. Havia, ainda, empecilhos dentro do próprio Ministério. Cornélio Fudge era um deles. Era amigo dos Malfoy, e não cansava de lembrar Crouch as inúmeras contribuições para as instituições de caridade mantidas pelo Ministério.

- É uma afronta intimar Lúcio Malfoy a depor, Bartô. Um absurdo, uma família antiga, distinta...

- Não me interessa o que você acha, Cornélio. No meu departamento, eu dou as ordens.

E Malfoy fora convocado a depor, logo no início de outubro. No dia marcado, havia uma grande movimentação de jornalistas na porta do prédio do Ministério. Tiago e Lílian tiveram dificuldade em passar pelos repórters, ávidos por uma entrevista com o homem que se atrevera a incriminar Lucio Malfoy.

- Sr Potter, por favor, só uma declaração ao Profeta Diário...Porque o senhor tem tanta certeza de que o Sr Malfoy está envolvido no assassinato de seu pai?

- Só vou dar declarações à imprensa após o interrogatório, Skeeter, por favor, me dê licença...

Tiago afastou a jornalisata, aflito, seguido por Lílian. Rita Skeeter, a repórter, murmurou qualquer coisa paracida com grosso ou mal-educado. Em seguida, limitou-se a fazer rápidas anotações.

O clima no tribunal, localizado nas masmorras do Ministério estava tenso. Crouch andava de um lado para outro, esperando o início do depoimento. Sabia que se colocasse as mãos em Malfoy, conseguiria ser escolhido o novo Ministro da Magia, pelo Conselho Ministerial. Pouco a pouco, a sala começou a se encher, tanto de amigos de Malfoy, quanto de desafetos. Os Potter chegaram, e sentaram-se no primeiro banco, na fileira da direita, onde a Sra Figg e Cornélio Fudge já se encontravam. A porta, que dava acesso à sala, mais uma vez se abriu, e por ela entrou uma mulher jovem, loura de olhos azuis, com uma criança de pouco mais de um ano de idade no colo. Era Narcissa Malfoy. Sentou-se na fileira oposta à que Lílian e Tiago se encontravam. Olhou com desprezo para os Potter, e limitou-se a brincar com o filho.

- Pensei que crianças não fossem permitidas aqui...- Lílian sussurrou baixinho, para a Sra. Figg, sentada ao seu lado.

- Provavelmente, ela pretende comover o júri, trazendo o bebê...- A Sra Figg sorriu educadamente, quando Narcissa lhe fez um discreto aceno - O que a Sra Malfoy tem de bonita, tem de falsa e perversa...

Crouch autorizou a entrada da imprensa na sala, desde que permanecessem em silêncio. E foi com um olhar de triunfo, dirigido aos Potter, que Rita Skeeter sentou-se nos bancos do fundo, fazendo anotações com sua pena de repetição.

Depois de meia-hora de espera, finalmente Malfoy entrou na masmorra, por uma porta lateral. Sentou-se na cadeira, localizada bem no centro da sala, e percorreu o ambiente com seus olhos frios. Parecia estar meramente incomodado. Porém, foi com ódio que olhou para Tiago, sentado bem próximo dali."Esse moleque está brincando com fogo...não faz idéia de onde está se metendo..."

- Lúcio Malfoy!! - Crouch bradou, sua voz grave e séria ecoando por toda a sala, - O senhor foi convocado essa manhã para prestar depoimentos ao Ministério da Magia, a respeito das suspeitas que rondam o senhor. Podemos começar?

- Como o senhor quiser, Sr Crouch.

- Adrian Travers, assassino confesso de Elayne e Arnold McKinnon, nos disse em seu interrogatório que o senhor planejou todo o ataque ao casal, por ordem direta de Você-Sabe-Quem. O que o senhor tem a dizer em sua defesa?

- Acredito que Travers deve estar ficando louco, Sr Crouch. - Malfoy sorriu, cinicamente.

- Não estamos brincando, Sr Malfoy!

- Nem eu, Sr Crouch...

- O Sr Travers não está ficando louco, e portanto gostaria que o senhor se limitasse a responder minhas questões. 

- O senhor perguntou o que eu tenho a dizer em minha defesa? Nada, eu não sou um partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem...!!

- Sr Malfoy, facilitaria muito nosso trabalho se o senhor fosse menos sarcástico...- Crouch estava começando a perder a paciência.

- Bartô, por favor - Fudge interrompeu o Sr Crouch - Pense bem, Lúcio Malfoy é um homem respeitável...

- Isso não me interessa...Sr Malfoy, temos indícios que o Sr tem participado de vários crimes relacionados as atividades dos Comensais da Morte...

- O Sr está me acusando?

Crouch ignorou-o, e continuou:

- Além dos indícios de sua participação no assassinato dos McKinnon, temos a informação de que o senhor assassinou, pessoalmente, Harold Potter e seus dois assistentes...

Lúcio Malfoy levantou-se, num pulo. Sua face, normalmente pálida, tornou-se rosada, e parecia que raios saíam de seus olhos.

- Essa é uma acusação muito grave, Sr Crouch, e o senhor não tem provas! 

- Se o Ministério tivesse provas concretas, Malfoy, você já estaria há muito tempo em Azkaban!! - Tiago levantou-se também, tremendo, o dedo indicador apontado para Malfoy, acusando-o.

- Potter, Potter...como sempre arrogante...aposto como foi você que armou todo esse circo...encontrar alguém para vingar a morte do seu pai...

- Sr Potter, Sr Malfoy, por favor, fiquem quietos...Agora, Sr Malfoy, o senhor vai me dizer tudo o que sabe sobre a morte dos McKinnon e de Harold Potter...por bem ou por mal...

- Já disse que não sei nada...

- ...ou então pedirei autorização para utilizarmos Veritasserum, e aí saberemos se o senhor está nos contando a verdade...

- Eu sou um pai de família, Sr Crouch! Não saio por aí cometendo assassinatos...

- Elayne e Arnold também tinham filhos, Malfoy, e nem por isso você exitou em matá-los, assim como fez com o meu pai!!!

- Sr Potter, por favor, mais uma alteração desse tipo e serei obrigado a pedir sua saída desse tribunal.

Tiago sentou-se, furioso. Lílian o olhou assustada, parecia não estar reconhecendo o marido.

- Sr Malfoy, o senhor realmente não vai colaborar com o Ministério?

- Não tenho nada a declarar...e se o senhor fizer questão, chame meu primo, Julius Malfoy para depor...no dia em que o Sr Potter foi assassinado, eu estava em sua casa. Era aniversário da mulher de meu primo, se eu não me engano...

- Se é só isso, vou pedir aos jurados que votem a continuação do inquérito, ou o arquivamento do caso...quem for a favor do arquivamento, por favor, levantem a mão.

Lucio Malfoy encarou um a um os jurados, intimidando-os com o olhar. Todos levantaram a mão, temerosos. Crouch, derrotado, liberou Malfoy. Enxugou a testa, úmida de suor, enquanto Fudge falava sem parar.

- Eu avisei, Bartô..Não há provas, Malfoy é uma pessoa séria, digna...

Tiago passou como um furacão no meio dos jornalistas, que se aglomeravam na saída do tribunal. Malfoy, de mãos dadas com a mulher, e o filho no colo, posava para fotos e dava declarações à imprensa. Tiago sentiu vontade de azará-lo, fazer qualquer coisa para deixá-lo impune.

- Ei, Sr Potter, não vai fazer uma declaração ao Profeta Diário? - Rita Skeeter saiu do meio dos reporteres, e colocou-se no meio do caminho de Lílian e Tiago.

- Não temos nada a declarar a você, Rita, agora por favor, saia da frente. - Tiago empurrou a jornalista para um lado, abrindo passagem. No meio dos jornalistas, Lílian viu Isabella, tentando uma entrevista com Crouch. A amiga, além de trabalhar para o Semanário das Bruxas, eventualmente escrevia matérias para o Diário de Merlin, jornal concorrente ao Profeta Diário, porém de menor circulação e abrangência. Isabella fez menção de vir conversar com Tiago e Lílian, mas esta fez sinal para a amiga permanecer afastada, enquanto saíam do Ministério.

* * *

Depois de ouvir Lúcio Malfoy reclamar, furioso, Voldemort estava no mínimo, entediado. Tudo o que o rapaz falara não era novidade nenhuma para ele. Estavam reunidos na mansão de Malfoy, discutindo quais ações seriam prioridade nos próximos dias. No entanto, praticamente só Malfoy falava. Os outros Comensais permaneciam em silêncio.

-...e é um absurdo, milorde, o que aquele Potter fez...tudo bem, eu matei o pai dele, e arquitetei passo-a-passo o ataque aos McKinnon...mas enfim, quem ele pensa que é?

- Você já repetiu tudo isso, umas cinco ou seis vezes já, Lúcio. E eu não tenho mais tempo a perder com isso!

- Então o senhor vai deixar o Potter em paz? Ora, por favor, milorde...

- Cale-se. É lógico que o Potter vai nos pagar...esse moleque petulante já abusou demais da minha paciência...só estava esperando o momento certo para agir...

Snape chegou a casa de Malfoy naquele instante, atrasado para a reunião. Cumprimentou os presentes, e curvou-se para Lord Voldemort.

- Eu estava apenas imaginando onde você poderia ter se metido, Severo Snape. 

- Eu me escondi esses dias, milorde. O Ministério anda me procurando...

- Sei...imaginei que você tivesse fugido, como o imprestável do Avery...

- Nunca, meu senhor...

- Milorde, por favor...- Malfoy interrompeu Voldemort, timidamente - Podemos voltar ao nosso assunto?

- Não seja tolo, Lúcio. Não preciso de você para ficar falando o que eu devo ou não fazer...já lhe cansei de dizer, que depois dos McKinnon, os Potter seriam os próximos...tenho uma pessoa, muito próxima a família, que tem me mantido informado dos passos deles...Potter, Potter...pensam que têm poder, mas são duas crianças tolas e idiotas. Felizmente, são os últimos da família...amantes de sangue-ruim, isso é o que eles são...

- Então, milorde...

- Vá, Lúcio, sei que você está com vontade de por as mãos nos Potter...mande os seus capangas, como fez com os McKinnon...

- A família toda, milorde? 

- Como você achar mais fácil, Lúcio...apesar da mulher ser uma sangue-ruim imunda, talvez não seja necessária a morte dela...mas o Potter e a criança, com certeza. Temos que acabar com a tradição desses tolos...

- Obrigado, milorde. O senhor é muito generoso...

Voldemort levantou-se, e encarou todos os seus servos. Pareciam esperar suas ordens. Mas o bruxo não lhes deu confiança, e desaparatou.

Severo ficou ainda uns momentos tentando absorver o que acabara de ouvir...Lílian corria um grande risco. Embora Voldemort tivesse dito que poderiam poupá-la, seria melhor não arriscar...a vida do filho e do marido dela precisavam ser preservadas também. Sabia que havia perdido Lílian para sempre, mas não aguentaria vê-la sofrer, sabendo que poderia ter evitado isso.

Murmurou uma desculpa qualquer para Lúcio, e desaparatou imediatamente. Já sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Capítulo 9...

voltar


	9. Capítulo 9

FUGA PARA GODRIC'S HOLLOW

Lílian terminara, naquela tarde, todo o seu serviço, antes mesmo do expediente acabar. Pegou uma revista para ler, enquanto esperava a hora de ir embora. Sentia cada vez mais vontade de passar mais tempo com Harry, mas era impossível largar o emprego, se quisesse manter o mesmo padrão de vida . Ela e Tiago haviam combinado de não mexer na herança dos pais dele, deixando o dinheiro guardado para alguma emergência. 

Olhou para as fotos do filho, encantada. Harry estava, a cada dia que passava, mais parecido com Tiago, não só fisicamente, mas também no gênio difícil. Era teimoso como o pai. Agora, que estava aprendendo a andar, não parava quieto, levando a babá à loucura.

Faltando pouco mais de dez minutos para ir embora, Lílian viu Tiago entrando no departamento, aflito. Raramente ele ficava no Ministério, e era mais raro ainda vê-lo subir para os outros departamentos. Justamente por isso, Lílian estranhou a presença do marido ali.

- Arruma suas coisas, Lílian, precisamos ir embora.

- Calma, Tiago. Eu já estou pronta, só estou esperando...

- Você não está entendendo, nós não vamos para casa...- Tiago falava baixo, evitando chamar a atenção. - Vamos precisar fazer uma viagem...é emergência...

- Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Pega suas coisas, e vamos descer, que eu te explico no caminho...- Tiago parecia transtornado. Pegou os porta-retratos de cima da mesa, e começou a ajudar a mulher a guardar alguns documentos.

A Sra Figg entrou na sala de Lílian naquele momento, e parecia não estar estranhando o fato de sua funcionária estar juntando suas coisas, como se fosse embora e nunca mais voltar. 

- Sra Figg, eu nem sei mesmo o que dizer, alguma coisa coisa está acontecendo - e lançou um olhar de censura para Tiago - vamos viajar, ou coisa parecida.

- Eu já fiquei sabendo, Lílian. Pode ir, daqui a pouco eu desço para falar com vocês.

Somente quando estavam sozinhos, no elevador, Tiago abriu o jogo.

- Invadiram nossa casa, hoje à tarde, Lílian...fizeram uma zona, destruiram um monte de coisa...

- Meu Deus, Tiago, o Harry! - Lílian gritou, desesperada, tentando fazer o equipamento andar mais rápido - O que aconteceu com ele, Tiago?

- Calma, Lílian, calma...ele está lá embaixo. A Samantha saiu com ele para passear, quando voltou, encontrou a casa revirada. Correu na casa da Isabella, que pegou o Harry e veio direto para cá.

Os dois saíram do elevador, no subsolo. Lílian se preciptou, correndo, em direção a porta de entrada do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Encontrou Isabella sentada na recpção, com Harry dormindo em seu colo.

- Ah, Graças a Deus, Isabella. Ele está bem?

- Está, Líli, calma. Senta aqui - Isabella deu espaço para a amiga, e passou o bebê para os braços da mãe .

- O Sirius já chegou, Isabella? 

- Ainda não, Tiago.

- Será que alguém pode me dizer exatamente o que está acontecendo? - Lílian estava irritada, tentando entender que loucura era aquela.

Tiago tirou uma carta de dentro do bolso, e entregou para Lílian. Era de Dumbledore.

Caros Tiago e Lílian,

Gostaria, neste momento, de não estar escrevendo essa breve carta. Infelizmente, não são só os momentos agradáveis que fazem parte da nossa vida.

Peço, encarecidamente, que deixem Londres imediatamente, assim que receberem esta. Venham para Hogwarts, onde poderemos conversar calmamente.

Tudo indica que Lord Voldemort está atrás de vocês. Portanto, não percam tempo.

Fiquem tranquilos, vamos resolver essa situação o mais brevemente possível.

A. Dumbledore

- Eu recebi essa carta minutos antes da Isabella chegar, Lílian, e pedi para o Sirius ir até nossa casa, ver o que ele consegue retirar de lá. Já avisei o Sr Crouch, ele vai disponibilizar um carro do Ministério e uma escolta para nós, até King's Cross...

- Isso é loucura, Tiago. Por que Voldemort estaria atrás de nós? A não ser que toda aquela história com o Malfoy - Lílian agora estava furiosa. Colocou Harry novamente no colo de Isabella, e encarou o marido - Porque tanta teimosia, Tiago? Adiantou alguma coisa provocar essa gente? Está vendo o resultado?

- Não vem querer me culpar, Lílian. Eu fiz o que deveria ser feito.

- Você não percebe que Voldemort simplesmente elimina as pessoas que tentam atrapalhar o caminho dele, Tiago? 

- Ei, ei, vamos parar de brigar? - Sirius entrou na sala, acompanhado de Frank. Os dois empunhavam as varinhas, fazendo várias caixas se equilibrarem no ar. Sirius relaxou, e fez com que as caixas que estava controlando, caissem com delicadeza no chão. Deu um beijo em Isabella, e pegou Harry no colo, que acordara assustado, com a discussão dos pais. Crouch chegou logo em seguida, avisando que o carro já estava estacionado nos fundos do prédio.

- Acho melhor vocês irem...- Frank parecia nervoso, apertando as mãos sem parar.

- Avisa a Denise, Frank, e diz que eu mandei um abraço para ela e para o Neville.- Lílian estava séria, e evitou olhar para Tiago. - Sirius, pode me dar o Harry.

- Eu levo ele, Lílian, pode deixar. Eu e a Bella vamos com vocês até a estação.

- Então vamos logo. - Tiago usou a própria varinha para mover as caixas do lugar, e se despediu de Frank, Moody e alguns aurores que estavam por ali no momento.

Dez minutos depois, desembarcavam diante da estação King's Cross, e se dirigiram para a Plataforma 9 e meia. Apesar de não passarem por ali há alguns anos, sabiam ainda exatamente como fazê-lo. A locomotiva vermelha já estava parada na plataforma, e alguns bruxos já estavam embarcando.

- Acho melhor vocês embarcarem logo . - Sirius entregou Harry para Lílian, e deu um abraço na amiga - Boa sorte para vocês.

- Nós vamos precisar, Sirius...- Lílian afastou-se do rapaz, e abraçou Isabella, que não conseguia conter as lágrimas - Ei, Bella, por favor...não precisa chorar...escuta - limpou as lágrimas do rosto da amiga - Você e o Sirius já tem previsão de quando vão se casar?

- Assim que o meu divórcio sair, Lílian...por que?

- Me escreva, e eu vou dar um jeito de ir...nós vamos nos ver em breve.

Tiago também se despediu dos amigos, e fez sinal para a esposa entrar no trem. Lílian não falou com o marido. Escolheu a última cabine, e sentou-se, aconchegando Harry no colo, tentando fazê-lo dormir.Tiago sentou-se no banco em frente. O trem apitou pela última vez, e Lílian acenou para Sirius e Isabella, parados na plataforma, vendo o trem ganhar velocidade. Assim que fez a primeira curva, já não podia ver mais os amigos.

Nunca havia se sentindo tão infeliz, sendo obrigada a deixar para trás tudo o que conquistara nos últimos anos: seus amigos, seu trabalho, sua casa. Deixou as lágrimas rolarem a vontade pelo rosto, enquanto observava a escuridão lá fora. Tiago apoiou a cabeça no vidro da janela, e encarou a esposa. Seus olhares se cruzaram, e ambos revelavam o desespero que estavam sentindo. Tiago levantou-se de onde estava, sentou-se ao lado de Lílian e a puxou para si. Esta afundou a cabeça nos ombros do marido, chorando mansinho. Tiago a abraçou ainda mais, chorando também . Não passavam de duas crianças assustadas. E, entre os pais, Harry dormia, tranquilo, alheio a tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor.

* * *

Hogwarts ainda estava mergulhada no silêncio, quando Lílian saiu do quarto reservado para ela, Tiago e Harry. Haviam chegado ao castelo no meio da madrugada, exaustos da viagem. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu dormir. Agora, perambulava sozinha pelos corredores do castelo, protegida pela Capa da Invisibilidade de Tiago. Não queria ser vista por ninguém, naquele momento. Lembrava-se de todos os detalhes do castelo, e de como havia sido feliz ali, sem grandes preocupações. Como era possível que tudo tivesse mudado em tão pouco tempo? 

Quando finalmente os alunos começaram a sair de suas casas, Lílian voltou para o quarto. Tiago já estava acordado, trocando de roupa. Sorriu, surpreso, quando viu a esposa despir a capa.

- Onde esteve?

- Por aí...andando, matando as saudades. Você dormiu bem?

- Mais ou menos...- Tiago ficou sério, novamente - Você não pregou os olhos, Lílian...

- Você sabe que eu sofro de insônia...principalmente nos momentos de tensão...

Harry choramingou, baixinho. Tinha acabado de acordar, e sentia fome. Lílian pegou o filho no colo, e o aninhou nos braços. Ouviram uma batida na porta, e quando Tiago atendeu, encontrou a Profª McGonnagal parada a sua frente, com a mesma expressão que ele conhecia tão bem. 

- O Diretor quer vê-los, Potter. - A voz da professora era grave, mas sorriu ao ver Lílian com o bebê no colo. - É uma bela criança, meus parabéns.

- Obrigada, professora. - Lílian sorriu, e completou - Mas ele está com fome, e nós também. Será que podemos tomar um café antes?

Alguns minutos depois, bem alimentados, entraram na sala de Alvo Dumbledore. O diretor mantinha uma expressão grave, mas, assim como a Profª McGonnagal, não pode deixar de sorrir, quando aproximou-se de Harry, e este tentou tirdar os óculos de meia-lua que Dumbledore usava. Por fim, sentou-se, e começou a expor suas preocupações em relação aos Potter. Lílian ouviu o professor em silêncio. Até então , parecia estar vivendo apenas um longo pesadelo, mas agora o perigo era real. 

- E o que nós poderemos fazer, Profº Dumbledore? - Tiago interrompeu o diretor, ansioso.

- Passei horas conversando com todos os professores, Tiago. Chegamos a conclusão de que seria melhor vocês se esconderem, através do Feitiço Fidelius.

- Aquele que necessita de um fiel do segredo? - A voz de Lílian estava baixa e hesitante - Mas é muito difícil de ser feito, não?

- Mas é a maneira mais fácil de se manterem longe de Voldemort...eu passarei toda a instrução que vocês precisarem, e me ofereço também como fiel do segredo...

Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam, por alguns instantes, como se um estivesse lendo a mente do outro.

- Não, professor. Nós faremos o feitiço, já que é nossa única chance...- Lílian tentou conter-se, abraçando Harry com força.

- Mas é muita responsabilidade para o senhor manter nosso segredo.- Tiago continuou, completando o pensamento da esposa. - Poderemos escolher outra pessoa...Sirius por exemplo.

- Vocês têm que escolher uma pessoa em quem possam confiar.

- Confio em Sirius mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa...- Tiago parecia levemente ofendido, mas acalmou-se - Quero dizer , professor, além do senhor e Lílian, naturalmente.

Dumbledore parecia hesitar, mas conhecia o rapaz muito bem, e sabia como era teimoso. E Lílian compartilhava da mesma opinião do marido.

- Pois assim seja, então. Logo após o almoço, ensinaremos o feitiço a vocês.

- E para onde iremos? Vamos voltar para Londres? - Lílian parecia ansiosa para voltar para sua casa.

- Londres não, Lílian. Nem tampouco River Country . - Dumbledore viu a decepção estampada no rosto da jovem, e imaginou o quanto estava sofrendo, tendo que manter-se longe dos lugares que amava e dos seus amigos. - Imaginei que podiam ir para Godric's Hollow. É uma cidade tranquila, próxima de Hogsmeade.

- A cidade onde Godric Gryffindor viveu seus últimos anos?

- Exatamente. Hoje em dia há mais trouxas que bruxos por lá. 

Tiago olhou para Lílian, procurando a aprovação da mulher. Realmente, não havia muita escolha para eles, e aquela parecia ser a única alternativa. Concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. 

* * *

Godric's Hollow era uma cidade pequena e pacata, muito parecida com Hogsmeade. Lílian, que estava acostumada com a agitação de Londres, odiou aquele lugar desde o primeiro instante em que pisara ali. Alugaram uma casa pequena, no subúrbio da cidade. Era um barraco, se comparada à de Londres, ou a mansão dos Potter, em River Country.

Sirius chegou à cidade dois dias depois, para realizarem o feitiço. Na hora em que recebera a mensagem de Tiago, que pedia ao amigo para ser o fiel do segredo, não pensara duas vezes em aceitar o pedido. Porém, agora, sentindo o vento contra o rosto, enquanto acelerava a moto, que outra pessoa despertaria menos suspeitas de Voldemort. Durante toda a viagem, imaginou que Pedro seria uma pessoa mais indicada : um bruxo sem talentos, não trabalhva para o Ministério, enfim, despertaria menos suspeitas do que ele, Sirius Black, padrinho de casamento dos Potter, e de batizado do bebê.

Sobrevôou a casa dos Potter, e viu Lílian no jardim, lendo uma revista. A moça não o viu, pois ele estava invisível ( era a única maneira de voar com a moto, sem ser visto pelos trouxas). Aterrisou, e voltou a ficar visível, assustando a amiga com o ronco do motor.

- Sirius, seu louco! - Levantou-se para receber o amigo. Dava o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro depois de dias. Abraçaram-se como se fizesse anos que não se viam.

- Cadê o Tiago?

- Está lá dentro, nós três precisamos conversar, antes do feitiço, Sirius...

Os dois entraram na sala minúscula, encontraram Tiago sentado na mesa, escrevendo num pergaminho. Levantou os olhos ao ver o amigo ali dentro.

- Ah, olá Sirius, como vai?

- Eu estou bem, apenas preocupado. E vocês?

Tiago deu de ombros, como se não se importasse com mais nada. No fundo, estava mais tranquilo agora, com a presença do amigo. Pegou os pergaminhos em que estivera escrevendo, e passou-os a Lílian, que os leu e , em seguida, os assinou. Estendeu-os para Sirius, que não entendeu nada.

- O que é isso?

- O primeiro é um termo de tutela do Harry, autorizando você a levá-lo, se alguma coisa acontecer conosco...- A voz de Lílian estava firme e fria, o que assustou um pouco Sirius. 

- O outro é nosso testamento. Nossos bens devem ficar indisponíveis até Harry se formar em Hogwarts, caso ...- Tiago hesitou um pouco, sem completar a frase.

- Ora, vocês não vão precisar disso. - Sirius tentava manter a voz leve e displicente. 

- Não custa nada nos precavermos, Sirius. Nós deixamos uma boa provisão de dinheiro em Gringotes. Entregamos a chave para Dumbledore, achamos mais seguro. Minha capa ficou por lá , também. O Diretor a entregará para o Harry.

- Pensei que vocês dois fossem mais otimistas - Sirius estava meio irritado, com as providências que os amigos estavam tomando.

- Quando se está sendo perseguido por Voldemort, é impossível pensar em outra coisa.

Sirius balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Por fim, abriu o jogo com os Potter, e revelou o seu plano para os amigos. Lílian e Tiago permaneceram em silêncio, ouvindo os argumentos de Sirius, para usarem Pedro como fiel do segredo.

- Se você está com medo, Sirius, é só falar. - Lílian estava ofendida com a atitude do amigo, parecia que ele se negava a ser o fiel do segredo.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Lílian , você sabe o quanto eu gosto de vocês, e o quanto eu quero vê-los a salvo. Porém, eu posso despertar as suspeitas de Voldemort, e por o plano em perigo.

- O Sirius tem razão, Lílian. Pense bem...Pedro não despertaria as suspeitas de ninguém...

- E você acha que ele concordaria?

- Acho que sim. Ele tem me procurado para obter notícias de vocês.

- E você falou do nosso plano?

- Com o Pedro não. Só comentei com o Remo, e pedi segredo. Não contei nem mesmo para a Isabella.

- Quanto menos gente souber, melhor . - Lílian resignou-se, amuada. - Então, fale com o Pedro, e peça para ele vir aqui, amanhã, sem falta. Não podemos esperar mais.

* * *

Voldemort estava em sua casa, furioso há vários dias, desde que os incompetentes do Crabbe e Goyle haviam fracassado na tentativa de acabar com Potter. Agora, percebia que uma tarefa importante como aquela não deveria nunca ter sido confiada a dois idiotas sem cérebro. Ele próprio iria terminar o serviço, desde que seus fiéis servos descobriessem o paradeiro dos Potter. Esperava, há dias, que seu espião lhe trouxesse boas notícias. E, embora ele fosse um idiota também, era íntimo dos Potter, e ultimamente o mantia bem informado.

Ouviu uma batida na porta, e uma figura, um homem baixo e meio gordo, entrou. Havia em seu rosto um sorriso sinistro, e seus olhos brilhavam de fanatismo.

- Então, meu caro Pettigrew, alguma novidade? Ou será que está apenas me fazendo perder meu precioso tempo?

- Não, milorde. Jamais faria uma coisa dessas, senhor - Pedro agora tremia, um prazer antes nunca experimentado, percorria todo o seu corpo. Sabia que o que tinha a revelar era importante demais, e finalmente estaria entre os mais fiéis dos servos. Uma honra que poucos tinham. Até mesmo a de Malfoy estava em baixa, ultimamente.

- Então fale logo, imbecil. - A voz de Voldemort era ríspida e fria.

- Senhor...aconteceu...os Potter me fizeram o fiel do segredo deles!!!

Capítulo 10...

voltar


	10. Capítulo 10

O DIA DAS BRUXAS

Lílian acordou indisposta na manhã do Dia das Bruxas. Só conseguira pegar no sono quando já estava amanhecendo. Agora, o relógio marcava quase dez horas, e a primeira coisa que percebeu, ao se levantar, era que Harry e Tiago não se estavam no quarto.

Levantou-se, desesperada, e correu até a sala e cozinha, e não os encontrou. Sentou-se, desolada, no sofá, tentando imaginar o que poderia fazer, ou a quem poderia pedir ajuda naquele fim de mundo, quando Tiago entrou tranquilamente pela porta da sala, carregado de sacolas, empurrando o carrinho do bebê.

- Tiago, você é louco de sair sem me avisar?

- Ei, Líli, calma. Relaxa, meu amor - Tiago aproximou-se da esposa, e a abraçou. - Eu vi que você demorou para pegar no sono, por issso eu não te acordei.

- Você podia ter deixado um bilhete..., ah Tiago, eu pensei tanta besteira...

- Desculpa, Líli. Eu achei que quando eu chegasse, você ainda estaria dormindo...escuta, não vamos brigar de novo, ok? Não foi esse o nosso acordo? Eu sei que não está sendo fácil, mas nós precisamos resistir.

Lílian permaneceu em silêncio, mas sorriu para o marido, e se beijaram como não faziam há vários dias. Em seguida, Tiago abriu as sacolas, e mostrou as compras que havia feito.

- Vou acender uma fogueira, e soltar alguns fogos para divertir o Harry. E estou morrendo de vontade de comer torta de abóbora - Sorriu para Lílian, os olhos brilhando como os de uma criança.

* * *

Sirius chegou em casa, vindo do trabalho. Correu para tomar banho, e ir até a casa de Isabella. Tinha muito o que fazer naquela noite, mas antes queria jantar com o seu amor. Tirou do bolso uma caixinha, e a abriu. Dentro, um anel brilhava intensamente. O rapaz sorriu de satisfação, imaginando a expressão que Isabella faria ao receber a jóia. A bruxa que lhe vendera o anel, garantira que o brilhante era mágico. "A mulher que receber essa jóia, enquanto a usar, jamais se esquecerá do homem que a presenteou". Sirius não sabia se acreditava ou não . O que importava era que aquele anel representava o seu amor por Isabella.

Após o banho, passou o seu melhor perfume e vestiu a camisa que ganhara da namorada no dia do seu aniversário. Olhou-se no espelho, e sorriu, satisfeito com sua aparência. Desceu as escadas correndo e encontrou sua mãe na sala. Mellyssa admirou o filho, que terminava de ajeitar a roupa.

- Posso saber aonde você vai, tão perfumado?

- Vou jantar com a mulher da minha vida, mãe. - Sirius ignorou a careta que formou-se no rosto da mãe. - Estou bonito?

- Você é lindo de qualquer jeito, querido. - Mellyssa passou as mãos nos cabelos do filho, tentando ajeitá-lo. No fundo não se conformava que aquele homem feito mais alto que ela própria, fora um dia o seu bebê. Sirius já era um adulto, embora ela relutasse em aceitar esse fato.

- Olha só o que eu comprei para a Bella, mãe. - Sirius mostrou o anel, que faiscava dentro da caixinha.

- É aniversário dela?

- Não, mãe. Eu vou pedi-la em casamento.

- Casamento? Mas já?

- Lógico. O divórcio dela vai sair a qualquer momento. É só questão de marcar a data.

- Vocês não estão se preciptando?

- De jeito nenhum. A gente se ama, vamos casar e lhe dar lindos netos, Sra Black.

- Sou muito jovem para ser avó, Sirius. Não me venha com novidades, hein? - Melyssa, de repente ficou séria, e mudou completamente de assunto. - Você tem notícias de Lílian e Tiago?

- Não mãe. - Sirius ficou levemente embaraçado, ao mentir descaradamente para sua mãe. Mas tinha prometido não conta nada sobre o plano dos Potter à ninguém. E mesmo que quisesse contar onde eles estavam vivendo, não poderia dizer, devido ao feitiço Fidelius. Beijou Melyssa no rosto e desceu para a garagem.

- Ah, e não precisa me esperar, mãe. Não sei a que horas vou voltar.

- Juízo, Sirius. E cuidado - Melyssa beijou o filho na testa, e o encarou, de repente, muito séria. - Preferia que você não saísse essa noite, querido.

- Mãe, por favor... - Sirius subiu na moto, e agitou a varinha para abrir o portão - Não precisa ter ciúmes.

O rapaz deu a partida na moto, e a acelerou, ganhando velocidade. Melyssa acompanhou o filho, até este desaparecer de vista, levantando vôo. Sentia uma estranha opressão no peito, como se tivesse acabado de receber a notícia de uma tragédia.

* * *

Ao ouvir a campainha de seu apartamento tocar, Isabella correu a atender a porta. Assim que a abriu Sirius pegou a namorada no colo e a rodou pela sala.

A moça ria feito uma criança. Finalmente, o rapaz a colocou no chão e os dois se beijaram avidamente, parecendo que não se viam a muito tempo.

- Seu louco - Isabella tomou fôlego, ainda abraçada a Sirius.

- Louco por você, isso sim. - Sirius acariciou os cabelos da namorada, e encarou seus belos olhos - tenho uma surpresa pra você.

- Eu também - Havia um brilho diferente no olhar de Isabella, quando a moça pegou um envelope em cima da estante. - Meu divórcio, Sirius. sou novamente uma mulher livre e desimpedida.

- Nem tão livre assim, senhorita - Sirius segurou o queixo de Isabella e ergueu a cabeça dela, fingindo dar uma bronca. Em seguida, tirou a caixinha com o anel de dentro do bolso da jaqueta, e a entregou a Isabella. - Você está disposta a se amarrar novamente?

Isabella pegou o anel, eo comtemplou diante da luz. Sem esperar a resposta, Sirius pegou a jóia e a colocou no dedo de Isabella, que agora sorria, encantada.

- Sirius, você é louco - repetiu , fingindo-se indignada - Deve ter custado uma fortuna.

- Você merece, Bella. Te amo demais, sabia?

- Também te amo. E muito.

Sirius sentou-se a mesa e em seguida, uma travessa fumegante de lasanha veio flutuando da cozinha. Isabella também se sentou e serviu a massa.

- Vou jantar logo Isabella, não vou ficar aqui essa noite.

- Não? - Isabella espantou-se. Sirius, de repente ficara sério, e comia rapidamente - Hoje é dia das bruxas, pensei que poderíamos comemorar juntos... e , bem... eu preciso, er... conversar com você... sobre uma coisa...

- É muito urgente? Não, Bella, é sério. É o seguinte, eu preciso resolver umas coisas que o Tiago me pediu - Sirius corou levemente, como sempre acontecia quando mentia.

- E falando nele, você não vai me dizer mesmo para onde eles foram?

- Eu não sei Isabella, quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer isso? - Sirius virou a taça de vinho, engolindo a num gole só. - A Lílian te escreveu?

- Recebi uma carta dela, ontem a tarde. Mas ela diz que não pode revelar onde eles estão escondidos...

- Então é melhor você esperar essa situação se resolver...

- Você sabe onde eles estão, mas não quer me contar...

- Escuta, Isabella, eu não vou discutir isso com você agora. - Sirius se levantou e passou a mão nos cabelos da namorada. Encarou-a, meio espantado - O que você queria conversar comigo?

- Amanhã a gente conversa, agora você está com pressa, e eu não estou me sentindo bem...

- O que você tem?

- Nada, acho que a massa não me fez bem...

- Bem então eu vou indo. Amanhã eu passo na redação do Semanário, e te pego para a gente almoçar. Tudo bem?

Isabella forçou um sorriso e acompanhou Sirius até a porta.

- Você tem certeza de que está bem? - Sirius perguntou preocupado com a súbita palidez de Isabella.

- Estou muito melhor do que você imagina - Agora sorria enigmaticamente para Sirius. - vai logo, meu amor, não precisa se preocupar comigo.

Beijaram-se ao se despedirem, parados na porta do apartamento. Isabella enlaçou o pescoço de Sirius, e o apertava contra seu corpo, não querendo que o rapaz se fosse. Por fim, soltaram-se e Sirius desceu, correndo, as escadas do prédio.

* * *

Tiago armou a fogueira com galhos de árvores secas, que recolheu nos arredores da sua casa, enquanto Lílian se esforçava na cozinha, tentando preparar um jantar mais caprichado.

Pela primeira vez em vários dias, jantaram com animação. Harry pegava pedaços de torta com as mãozinhas, e lambuzava o próprio rosto com o recheio de abóbora. Logo após o jantar, Lílian pegou o filho no colo, e os três saíram para o quintal, onde se encontrava a armação da fogueira. Tiago pegou a varinha, e a acendeu. Em seguida, pegou algumas bombinhas e as jogou no fogo, provocando pequenas explosões coloridas. Tiago pegou o filho dos braços da esposa e o aproximou das chamas. Harry ria, exibindo seus dentinhos, encantado. Lílian se aproximou de Tiago e o abraçou pelas costas, apoiando as mãos nos ombros do marido.

- Te amo demais, Tiago, e você é o melhor pai do mundo.

Tiago encarou os olhos verdes da esposa, que brilhavam diante do fogo.

- E você é a mulher da minha vida. E quero ter outro filho, assim que essa loucura toda passar. Uma menina, linda como a mãe.

Pouco depois, quando a fogueira se extinguiu, voltaram para dentro de casa e Lílian colocou Harry no berço e o fez dormir. Voltou para a sala. Tiago estava no sofá, ouvindo música. Lílian deitou-se no colo do marido.

- A senhora já não está bem grandinha para dormir no colo? - Tiago passava as mãos pelos cabelos de Lílian, sentindo seu perfume.

- Nós ainda somos crianças, Tiago - Lílian levantou-se e sentou de frente para o marido, sorrindo maliciosamente, e o puxou para si.

Fora de casa, fazia frio e ventava, mas era indiferente para Lílian e Tiago. O que interessava naquele momento, era todo o amor que emanava deles, tomando conta da pequena sala. Ficaram em silêncio durante muito tempo, sem vontade de saírem daquele sofá apertado. Era como se o mundo, de repente, tivesse desaparecido.

Um estrondo violento, seguido de uma espécie de explosão, os despertou de repente. Tiago levantou, assustado, e encarou Lílian que parecia ler, na expressão de pânico do marido, o que estava acontecendo.

- Tiago...

- Lílian, leve Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso.

Lílian saiu aos tropeços da sala, em direção ao quarto de Harry, arrancou o filho do berço, envolvendo-o nas cobertas. Ouviu uma porta se escancarando e uma garagalhada fria e aguda.

- Avada Kedrava

Lilian precipitou-se pelo corredor e ao chegar na sala, com Harry, sentiu a respiração falhar, e seu coração gelou, ao ver Voldemort empunhando sua varinha, sorrindo sarcasticamente. Ao seus pés, estava o corpo de Tiago, caído, sem vida.

Não houve tempo para Lílian gritar ou chorar ao ver o marido morto. Voldemort virou-se para ela, ainda sorrindo.

- Largue a criança e vá embora. Só quero a criança. Vai... - Lílian agarrou-se mais ainda em Harry, evitando olhar para o corpo de Tiago. O bebê chorava, assustado.

- O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor o Harry não!

- Afaste-se, sua tola... afaste-se agora...

- O Harry não, por favor não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele... Harry não! Por favor.... Tenha piedade... tenha piedade...

- Afaste-se. Afaste-se menina

- Harry não! Harry não! Por favor... Farei qualquer coisa... 

Lílian gritava, aflita. Voldemort riu, , uma gargalhada aguda, fria. O desespero daquela menina sangue ruim, implorando para salvar seu filho, o divertia. não era a primeira, nem seria a última... No entanto ficava sempre irritado quando aquilo acontecia. Se ela estava disposta a morrer, que morresse. Não iria poupar a criança por isso.

- Avada Kedavra!

Lílian tombou de costas, no chão, ainda segurando firmemente Harry nos braços. Seu último, e mais forte pensamento, antes de ser atingida, estava voltado para o filho : "Nada vai atingir o meu Harry. Nada".

O bruxo então virou-se para o bebê que continuava a choramingar. Não sentiu pena nem piedade. Apontou sua varinha para Harry e desferiu a mesma maldição que usara para matar os pais do bebê...

... Foi, então, que houve uma espécie de explosão, e Voldemort gritou, com toda a força que tinha. O feitiço atingira Harry,na testa, provocando um corte, em forma de raio, e rebatera, voltando-se para o próprio Voldemort. Este foi arracando de seu corpo, tornado-se menos que um espírito, menos que um fantasma mais insignificante. Então desapareceu, deixando para trás seu reinado de horror e preconceito. Harry continuava chorando, ainda envolvido pelos braços da mãe.

Capítulo11...

voltar


	11. Capítulo 11

DIAS NEGROS

Sirius chegou à casa de pedro e encontrou-a com todas as luses apagadaas. Acendeu sua varinha, e entrou no pequeno jardim, procurando algum sinal do amigo. Espiou pelas janelas, e percebeu que não havia ninguém lá dentro. Arrombou a porta, empunhando sua varinha.

- Pedro, você está aí?

Não obteve resposta. A casa estava vazia, mas não havia sinais de luta. A impressão que Sirius teve (e sentiu-se apavorado), é que Pedro havia fugido, às pressas. O rapaz sabia que isso significava perigo.

Não pensou duas vezes. Pegou sua moto, e voou para a casa dos Potter. Sentiu um gelo. A casa dos Potter estava praticamente destruída, e uma estranha fumaça saía de lá. Sirius parou a moto diante do jardim, derrapando, e entrou correndo. A porta da frente estava arrombada e ele viu o vulto gigantesco de Rúbeo Hagrid. Nào precisou de muito tempo para localizar os corpos de Lílian e Tiago estirados no chão.

- Sirius! - Hagrid virou-se para o rapaz, com os olhos vermelhos, as lágrimas escorrendo por entre a barba emaranhada.

Sirius não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação. Sentia o corpo todo tremer, incontrolavelmente. Caiu de joelhos no chão, e segurou as mãos no rosto, chorando compulsivamente. Sentiu-se terrivelmente culpado, e um ódio incontrolável tomou conta de si.

- Eu sinto muito Sirius... Dumbledore me mandou para cá, resgatar o Harry - Sirius levantou os olhos para Hagrid, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- Harry... está vivo?

Hagrid pegou um amontoado de cobertas no chão, e o mostrou para Sirius. Harry ainda estava acordado, muito assustado, mas sorriu ao reconhecer o padrinho, que o pegou no colo, desajeitadamente.

- Como isso pôde acontecer? - Sirius tocou o corte na testa de Harry - Como?

- Você-Sabe-Quem desapareceu, Sirius. Tentou matar o Harry e não conseguiu...

O rapaz colocou o bebê no colo, e aproximou-se do corpo de Lílian, fechando seus olhos. Tentou segurar o choro, mas soltou um uivo de de desespero. Puxou a amiga, e a colocou ao lado do corpo de Tiago.

Hagrid pegara Harry novamente, e juntou ao bebê alguns pertences dos Potter que conseguira achar naquela bagunça toda.

- Me dá o Harry, Hagrid. Vou levá-lo para casa, sou o padrinho dele.

- Nada disso sirius. Dumbledore me mandou levá-lo para a casa dos tios, você sabe, a irmã de Lílian.

- Ele só pode estar ficando louco, Hagrid! - Sirius esbravejou, e Harry recomeçou a chorar. - Eu vou me casar em breve, o Harry vai ficar muito bem comigo e a Bella... Hagrid, aquela irmão da Lílian, a Petúnia, é trouxa, e não aceita bruxos...

- Nunca insulte Alvo Dumbledore na minha frente, Sirius Black! Vou cumprir as ordens que me foram dadas, e Harry vai para a casa dos trouxas. Depois você se entende com o diretor.

Sirius acalmou-se, e concordou com Hagrid, pois uma nova idéia (na verdade uma obsessão) invadiu seu pensamento: seguir o rastro de Pedro Pettigrew. Hagrid deu uma última olhada na casa, antes de ir embora. Sirius seguiu-o até o jardim.

- Vai com a minha moto, Hagrid. Eu não vou mais precisar dela...

- Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta. - Sirius aproximou-se de Harry, e sorriu para o afilhado - Cuide-se garoto. Eu prometo que vou te buscar, como seus pais queriam. - Virou-se para Hagrid, que já estava montado na moto - Vá com cuidado, Hagrid. E avise Dumbledore que eu tenho a tutela do Harry, é meu direito.

- Isso você vai ter que resolver com ele, Sirius. Até breve.

Hagrid acelerou a moto e desapareceu no ar. Naquele instante, Sirius desaparatou, voltando para a casa de Pedro. Lá, tranformou-se no enorme cão negro, e pôs-se a seguir o rastro de Rabicho.

* * *

Isabella levantou-se extremamente atrasada e indisposta. Sentiu náuseas, e correu para o banheiro, a fim de vomitar. Olhou-se no espelho, e achou-se horrível, pálida e com olheiras. Enquanto esperava a água do chá ferver, ficou imaginando como iria dizer a Sirius que estava grávida. Decididamente, isso não estava nos planos do casal, ter filhos tão cedo.

Tomou um bom banho, e, sentindo-se bem melhor, saiu correndo para o trabalho. Assim que entrou apressadamente na redação do Semanário das Bruxas, todas as atenções se voltaram para Isabella. O clima estava tenso, todos os repórteres estavam andando para cima e para baixo, e corujas entrando por todas as janelas.

Wanda Sayler, a chefe de redação aproximou-se da jovem, e chamou-a sua sala. Imaginando que iria receber uma bronca pelo atraso, Isabella tentou desculpar-se, mas foi calada por um gesto de sua chefe.

- Isabella, coisas terríveis aconteceram essa madrugada...acredito que você já esteja a par?

- Não, não estou sabendo de nada, Sra Sayler. 

- Você ainda não leu os jornais?

- Não tive tempo, acordei atrasada...mas o que está acontecendo?

- Isabella, eu não queria ser a pessoa a te dar a notícia, mas...melhor assim, do que pelos jornais...bem, Lílian e Tiago Potter foram assassinados essa madrugada, por Você-Sabe-Quem...

Uma zoeira estranha formou-se nos seus ouvidos, e Isabella não conseguia prestar atenção no que a Sra Sayler dizia. Na verdade, não estava acreditando em nada do que estava ouvindo. Sentiu náuseas novamente, e saiu correndo dali.

Desaparatou diante da casa de Denise, e tocou a campainha desesperadamente. Aquilo tinha que ser mentira, pensou. Um elfo doméstico atendeu a porta, e Isabella entrou correndo , apesar dos protestos da pequena criatura. Ouviu passos na escada, e deparou-se com a amiga, pálida, os olhos borrados de tanto chorar.

- Isabella, graças a Deus que você apareceu...- As duas se abraçaram, e choraram juntas.

Sentindo-se tonta, Isabella sentou-se no sofá, com a amiga ao seu lado. Durante um bom tempo, ficaram mudas, sem ter o que falar. Finalmente, Denise quebrou o silêncio.

- Harry sobreviveu, Bella. Ninguém sabe como...- deu um suspiro profundo, e continuou - Frank foi chamado ainda de madrugada...eu achei estranho, fiquei preocupada...ele ainda não voltou...daí, eu fui trabalhar, e logo que cheguei, fui informada do ocorrido...

- Isso é loucura, Denise...por que tinha que acontecer? - A voz de Isabella estremeceu, e recomeçou a chorar. Tentou levantar-se, mas estava tonta demais, e quase caiu no chão. Denise a segurou, e a levou até a cozinha, onde preparou um chá bem forte, para acalmá-la.

- Você está sentindo alguma coisa, Isabella? Está doente?

- Não...eu vou ficar bem...eu estou grávida, Denise, é só isso - Isabella tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Denise, entretanto esboçou um leve sorriso, tentando animar a amiga.

- Mas isso é maravilhoso, Bella...um bebê...o Sirius já sabe?

Isabella sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, e sentiu um aperto no peito. Já era quase hora do almoço, e havia combinado encontrar o namorado. Ficou imaginando se ele já sabia o que acontecera. E ainda havia Harry, precisava saber notícias do afilhado.

- Denise, para onde levaram o Harry?

- Ninguém sabe, ainda. Dumbledore deu ordens para o Hagrid escondê-lo, até passar essa loucura toda.

- Eu preciso procurar o Sirius, ir até a casa dele, fazer alguma coisa...

- Acho melhor você ficar por aqui, Isabella. Está mais tranquilo, você precisa comer alguma coisa.

- Não estou com fome.

- Mas você vai tomar uma sopa, pelo menos. - Denise saiu da cozinha por uns instantes, e voltou, carregando Neville no colo. Isabella o pegou , e imaginou como estaria Harry naquele instante, como conseguira sobreviver a Voldemort. E, mais importante, como seriam suas vidas dali por diante. Sentiu medo, pois agora ela e Sirius seriam responsáveis não só pelo seu bebê, como também por Harry. E não sabia se estava preparada para ser mãe de duas crianças ao mesmo tempo.

Por volta do meio-dia, quando já estavam almoçando, Frank chegou em casa, tenso e exausto. Ao ver Isabella em sua casa, com seu filho no colo, sentiu uma onda de fúria incontrolável.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - bradou, violentamente,em direção à moça.

- Frank! Pra quê toda essa raiva? - Denise aproximou-se do marido, preocupada - Onde mais você acha que a Bella poderia estar?

- E você sabe o que foi que o namoradinho dela fez? - Frank agora tremia, apontando para Isabella, que estava assustada com o acesso de raiva do auror. - Entregou Lílian e Tiago para Voldemort, só isso...

- Você deve estar louco! - Isabella encarou Frank, vermelho de fúria .

- Eu não estou louco, nem tampouco Dumbledore, que acabou de depor no Ministério, contando que os Potter estavam protegidos pelo Feitiço Fidelius...e que Sirius Black era o fiel do segredo.

- Isso é mentira! Só pode ser...Frank, cai na real, Sirius seria incapaz de uma coisa dessas...eu o conheço muito bem....isso não pode ser verdade...

- Eu só sei que um dos meus melhores homens, e um grande amigo, Isabella, foi assassindo esta noite...e eu vou ter o prazer de pegar Sirius Black, e colocá-lo em Azkaban. - Fez uma pausa, e virou-se para a esposa - Eu só vim ver como você e Neville estavam, estou voltando para o Ministério, tenho muito o que fazer esta tarde. - E olhando com desprezo para Isabella, desaparatou.

* * *

Depois de uma busca incessante, Sirius finalmente conseguira seguir o rastro de Rabicho. Quantos quilometros percorreu, até conseguir encurralá-lo, nunca soube. Mas, finalmente, encontrou-o num beco, no centro de Londres. Os dois encararam-se, num misto de ódio e desprezo. A dor que Sirius sentia era muito maior que toda e qualquer razão. A única coisa que queria era matar Pedro, aquele rato desprezível.

Rabicho encarou Sirius. Sabia que estava em vantagem. Ninguém sabia que ele, Pedro Pettigrew, era o fiel do segredo dos Potter. Sirius era tão nobre e leal, que permanecera em silêncio, não contando a ninguém a troca. E Pettigrew agorao desprezava. Sirius não era mais o maior valentão, todo-poderoso, o jogador de quadribol admirado por todas as garotas de Hogwarts. Agora, não passava de um moleque, metido a herói, querendo vingar seu quridos amigos mortos.

- Lílian e Tiago, Sirius! Como é que você pôde? - Pedro soluçava, debochado, ao ver o desespero estampado na cara de Sirius.

- Seu verme, inútil...

Sirius puxou sua varinha, mas Pedro foi mais rápido. Com os braços às costas, cortou seu próprio dedo. E, antes que pudesse berrar de dor, provocou uma grande explosão, rompendo a tubulação de esgotoImediatamente, transformou-se, juntando-se aos ratos que corriam pelo buraco aberto. Pelo menos uns vinte trouxas estavam caídos naqula área, vítimas da explosão.

Por um instante, Sirius parecia não acreditar no que via. Quando as viaturas do Ministério chegaram, foi que conseguiu entender o plano engenhoso de Pedro Pettigrew. Forjara a própria morte, cortando um dedo, e transformando-se em seguida. Não contara a ninguém sobre a troca do fiel do segredo, e agora estava em uma situação extremamente delicada. Foi então que riu, gargalhou, diante de todo aquele absurdo. E não ofereceu resistência nenhuma quando foi levado pelos policiais de elite do Esquadrão, do Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas.

* * *

Isabella sentia que despertava de um longo pesadelo, e que tudo o que acontecera naquela manhão fora apenas um sonho ruim. No entanto, ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que estava deitada no quarto de hóspedes da casa de Denise. E, lentamente foi tomando consciência de que tudo aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. O relógio marcava pouco mais de quatro horas da tarde. Havia dormido a tarde inteira, depois que quase desmaiara, após a saída de Frank.

Sento-se na cama, e tentou coordenar os seus pensamentos confusos. Sentia-se completamente perdida, e todos os sonhos e projetos que fizera com Sirius, pareciam ter desmoronado, de uma só vez. Contudo, algo lhe dizia que estava ocorrendo algum engano. Pelo menos o Sirius que ela conhecia seria incapaz de trair os melhores amigos.

Denise entrou no quarto e se sentou do lado da amiga. Sentia muita pena de Isabella, do desolamento e desespero estampado em seu rosto.

- Você quer tomar mais chá? - Denise limpou com as mãos as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto da amiga - Você precisa reagir, Bella. Você sempre foi a mais destemida de nós três... - Sua voz tremeu, emocionada.

- Como reagir, Denise? Eu fui corajosa sim... muitas vezes... quando fiquei órfã... quando decidi me casar, aos dezoito anos... depois o divórcio... minha vida sempre foi assim, cheia de desafios, obstáculos. E, quando eu finalmento penso que chegou a hora em que eu realmente seria feliz, so lado do homem que eu amo, o pai do meu filho... - Isabella não conseguiu concluira frase, chorando compulsivamente.

- Pense no seu bebê, Isabella, e no quanto ele vai precisar de você, minha cara. Não vai ser fácil criar uma criança sozinha, mas...

As duas ouviram vozes no andar de baixo. Era Frank e mais um rapaz, e isabella reconheceu sua voz imediatamente. Era Remo. Os dois conversavam em vozes altas, numa mescla de horror, nojo e fúria.

- Você não viu a cena Remo. Pettigrew e mais doze trouxas. E pensar que nós convivemos durante anos com aquele, aquele...

As duas saíram do quarto, em silêncio. Aos poucos, começaram a entender sobre o que Remo e Frank conversavam. Isabella apertou o braço de Denise, e encarou a amiga.

- Nem uma só palavra sobre a minha gravidez.

Frank e Remo estavam na sala, parecendo extremamentenervoso. Frank tentava beber em copo de uísque, enquanto Remo permanecia sentado, a cabeça apoiada nsa mãos. Quando Denise e Isabella entraram na sala, o rapaz levantou os olhos. O rosto de Remo transparecia toda a sua fúria.

- Sobre quem vocês estavam falando? - Denise esncarou o marido, tentando adivinhar seus pensamentos. No entanto, Frank desviou do olhar da esposa e voltou-se para Isabella.

- Black, Denise.

- O que foi dessa vez? - Isabella encostou-se na parede, pálida, evitando o olhar de Frank.

- Escuta, Isabella, eu sinto muito... mas ele é um assassino. matou treze pessoas de um só vez, Pettigrew entre eles...

- Isso não é possível...

- Isabella, por favor... - Remo levantou-se, e abraçou a amiga, que recomeçara a chorar compulsivamente. Como você acha que eu estou me sentindo?

Isabella escondeu o rosto no peito de Remo, e continuou a chorar, aos soluços. Era impossível acreditar em todo aquele absurdo, mas resolveu permanecer calada. Discutir com Frank e Remo estava muito além de suas forças naquele momento.

- Acho melhor vocês duas se prepararem... O velório será no salão nobre do Ministério... Vai começar às seis horas, assim que Black for levado para Azkaban...

* * *

Enfrentar o batalhão de repórteres na porta do Ministério não foi nada fácil para Isabella. Somente naquele momento ela percebeu o quanto era chato e irritante a abordagem dos jornalistas. Entrou protegida por Remo, que tentava afastar a imprensa, e jurou pra si mesma que nunca mais agiria daquela forma.

Rita Skeeter conseguiu furar o bloqueio formado por guardas do ministério, e se aproximar.

- Ei, Bianchi, não quer dar uma declaração à imprensa?

- Não tenho nada a declarar, Skeeter. E me dê licença por favor...

- De vez em quando é bom estar do outro lado, não? Fazer parte de uma notícia... - Skeeter sorriu, maldosamente.

- Vem, Isabella, não vale a pena discutir... - Remo empurrou a amiga, levemente, em direção ao Hall de entrada do prédio, que naquele momento já estava lotado. Frank acomodou Denise e os amigos num banco vazio, e desceu para o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

Os minutos passavam lentamente, e Isabella observava , atentamente o relógio. Conforme o tempo passava, uma idéia louca e desesperada tomava conta de si. Faltava, agora pouco menos de quinze minutos para as seis horas...precisava agir...! Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, levantou-se e correu para as escadas que davam acesso ao Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Encontrou Frank no meio de um corredor, conversando com Moody, os rostos sérios, marcados pelo ódio. Os dois aurors estranharam a presença da moça ali. Por um instante, Frank sentiu vontade de expulsá-la dali, aos berros, usando magia se fosse preciso. Mas sentiu pena, e relaxou, deixando de lado a raiva que sentia.

- Isabella, é melhor você voltar lá para cima, venha, eu te acompanho...

- Frank, por favor...- Isabella puxou o rapaz para um lado, para que Moody não ouvisse o que queria falar. Este, percebendo o gesto, afastou-se.

- Vem, Isabella, vamos voltar...- Frank tocou o braço da moça, tentando guiá-la, mas esta o deteve, e apontou sua varinha.

- Você vai me levar até as masmorras, Frank. Eu preciso falar com o Sirius, e não é você quem vai me impedir...

- Expelliarmus! - A varinha de Isabella voou de sua mão, tão rapidamente que não pode evitar - Você tem muito ainda a aprender ainda, Isabella...principalmente que não se deve ameaçar um auror ...- Frank a encarou, suspirando - Você tem certeza de que é isso mesmo o que quer? Pense bem no que ele fez...

- Eu tenho minhas razões...Frank, por favor...

O auror suspirou, resignado, mais uma vez, e dirigiu-se com Isabella ao corredor que dava acesso às masmorras. Abriu uma pesada porta de ferro, onde começava uma longa escada. Os dois desceram os degraus, iluminados apenas pela luz que emanava da ponta da varinha de Frank. Chegaram a um longo corredor, escuro e úmido. Um estranho frio percorria os seus corpos, e Isabella tinha quase certeza de que havia dementadores muito próximos dali.

- Ele está na oitava cela, contando a partir da primeira, aqui a sua esquerda. Você tem cinco minutos, Isabella, estamos entendidos? Lá, no fim do corredor, há uma outra porta, usada pelos dementadores...eu não quero que você esteja aqui quando eles entrarem...

Isabella seguiu pelo corredor, escuro e sombrio...estava estranhamente calma. Talvez Denise estivesse certa...era realmente corajosa. Porém, estremeceu ao parar diante da cela onde Sirius se encontrava. Mesmo estando oculto nas sombras, Isabella pode ver a expressão de desespero estampada no rosto dele, apoiado nas mãos. E soube, naquele instante, que ele era inocente. Como, ela não podia saber. Apenas sentia.

- Sirius...

O rapaz virou-se para a frente da cela, e os dois encararam-se, olhos nos olhos.

- Eu pensei que nunca mais iria te ver...Bella eu não fiz nada do que estão me acusando...eu prefiria ter morrido...

Isabella aproximou-se das grades que os separavam, e calou Sirius com um beijo profundo, as lágrimas de ambos se misturando. Sirius afastou-se, e tentou limpar o rosto de Isabella, enquanto falava, desesperadamente, pedindo perdão, palavras soltas, mas que ela compreendia, tudo fazia sentido...

- ...e eu os convenci...Por Deus, Isabella, eu queria estar morto agora...e Pettigrew continua vivo...transformou-se, o covarde...

- Você não precisa me explicar mais nada, você tem que dizer a eles, Sirius...contar a verdade...

- Não vão acreditar em mim...- Sirius sorriu amargamente - Nem ao menos tive direito a um julgamento...

- Mas...

- Escuta...não adianta, Bella, já não há mais como evitar...eu só preciso ter certeza de que você vai ficar bem...me promete isso? - Puxou o rosto de Isabella, e beijou-a com desespero - E você precisa buscar o Harry...tirá-lo da irmã da Lílian...- Sirius soluçou, agoniado - Está me entendendo?

- Sirius...por favor...não podemos terminar assim...eu preciso te dizer...

Mas um barulho de portas se abrindo interrompeu Isabella, que estremeceu de pânico. Ouviu a voz de Remo a chamando de um lado. Do outro, apareceram dois dementadores.

- Vai, Isabella...- Sirius a encarou mais uma vez, e gritou - Anda, não quero você perto deles, Isabella.

Remo já estava no meio do corredor, quando Isabella conseguiu se mexer. Mas não houve tempo de evitar o encontro com as horrendas criaturas. Sentiu um estranho frio percorrer o seu corpo, enquanto Remo a abraçava, e tentava tirá-la de lá. Isabella recusava-se a andar, chorando desesperadamente. 

- Sirius...parem com isso...parem com isso...

- Vem, Isabella - a voz de Remo estava ansiosa, e o rapaz virou o rosto, quando tiraram Sirius de dentro da cela - Vamos, agora já chega.

Isabella deixou-se levar pelo amigo, e os dois encontraram-se com Frank, que os esperava ao pé da escada. Do outro lado do corredor, os dementadores levaram Sirius, que permaneceu em silêncio.

* * *

O salão nobre do Ministério estava lotado de membros importantes da sociedade e de muitos curiosos também. Por todos os lados, comentavam os acontecimentos que envolveram a morte dos Potter, e como o pequeno Harry Potter poderia ter sobrevivido. Estavam transformando o bebê num héroi, que havia realizado uma grande façanha.

Isabella não dava ouvidos a nada do que ouvia a respeito de Harry. Ele era apenas um bebê, indefeso e orfão. Ouvir estranhos comentando a queda de Voldemort a torturava demais. Prefiria mil vezes que o bruxo não tivesse sido derrotado, que ainda tivesse poderes...pelo menos poderia ter seus queridos amigos vivos...não havia motivos para comemorar. No entanto poucos compreenderiam o que estava sentindo.

Desde que voltara da masmorra, permanecera em silêncio. Não falara nem mesmo com Denise, que desistira de tentar conversar com Isabella. Fazia horas que estavam sentadas lado a lado, em vigília. Os dois caixões estavam no centro do salão, servindo de atração para a curiosidade de todos aqueles cretinos, que fora dali iriam beber até cair, comemorando a derrota de Voldemort.

Por volta das dez horas da noite, Dumbledore chegou ao Ministério, e se encaminhou para o velório. Aproximou-se dos caixões, e seus olhos azuis brilharam intensamente. Voltou-se para junto de Alastor Moody, onde permaneceu alguns minutos, em silêncio. Não era aquele desfecho que imaginava, durante todos aqueles anos de luta contra Voldemort. Seu último plano falhara, e sentia imensamente a perda daqueles jovens...sacrificados para dar a paz ao mundo...

- Diretor...

Dumbledore virou-se, e viu diante de si Isabella Bianchi, a melhor amiga de Lílian e madrinha de Harry. E, se muito se enganava, namorada de Sirius Black.

- Ora, olá, minha cara. - O velho professor levantou-se, e olhou profundamente para a ex-aluna. - Posso ajudá-la ?

- Eu quero o Harry, diretor.

- Como? 

- Eu disse que quero criar o meu afilhado...tenho certeza de que o senhor poderá compreender...Lílian não se dava com a irmã, o Harry seria melhor cuidado por mim...

- Eu sinto muito, Isabella, mas isso não será possível.

- Posso saber o porquê? - Isabella sentiu uma pontada de raiva, mas controlou-se.

- O Harry vai precisar crescer longe de tudo isso...ter privacidade...ele tornou-se uma pequena celebridade, você sabe disso.

- Ele é só um bebê, Profº Dumbledore...mas eu sei por que o senhor está me negando os meus direitos...por causa do Sirius, não é mesmo? 

Dumbledore calou-se, e encarou a jovem diante de si. Admirou-lhe a coragem e ousadia, mas não voltou atrás de sua decisão.

- Isso já é assunto encerrado, Isabella, e espero que você tenha a bondade de não insistir mais nisso. Estou certo de que com o tempo, compreenderá que fiz o que era mais certo.

Isabella não discutiu. Deu as costas para Dumbledore, e sem se despedir dos amigos, foi embora.

Capítulo 12...

voltar


	12. Capítulo 12

COMO CONTINUAR?

Lyra Black contemplava , da janela do seu dormitório, o treino de quadribol do time da Grifinória. Porém, faltava um dos jogadores em campo...ela mesma. E só de pensar que jamais jogaria novamente, com o uniforme da sua casa, sentia um aperto violento no peito.

As lágrimas escorriam, livremente, pelo seu belo rosto. Agora, que estava sozinha no quarto, não se importava. Mas ninguém deveria saber que estava chorando, percebendo aquele seu momento de fraqueza. Lyra recusava-se a chorar na frente de quem quer que fosse. E sempre agia daquela forma, desde criança. Sufocava o choro pelo tempo que fosse necessário, até ter certeza de que estaria sozinha. Aí sim, soltava as lágirmas, encharcando o seu travesseiro.

Não se lembrava, porém, durante seus dezessete anos de vida, ter vivido uma situação como aquela, se sentindo sozinha, frágil e desprotegida. Seu inferno começara dois dias atrás...e não tinha muita idéia de quando iria terminar.

Lyra e Amanda Pettigrew desceram as escadas que davam acesso ao Salão Principal, na manhã do dia primeiro de novembro, ansiosas para tomarem café. Assim que entraram, a primeira coisa que perceberam era que o diretor não estava presente, assim como a Profª McGonnagal, cujas presenças, durante as refeições, eram sempre certas. Havia um clima de excitação geral no ambiente. No entanto, antes de se sentarem à mesa da Grifinória, um monitor as chamou, trazendo um recado do Profº Kerrigan. As duas deviam comparecer, naquele instante, à sala dos professores.

Sem saberem o porquê daquele chamado, tão cedo, Lyra e Amanda deixaram o Salão Principal, e se dirigiram para a sala dos professores. O Profº Kerrigan já as esperava. Fez um sinal para que as garotas se sentassem. Seu semblante era tenso e carregado, mas seus olhos revelavam uma expressão de triunfo. Alguma coisa, muito importante, estava acontecendo.

- Srtas Black e Pettigrew...eu as chamei aqui, porque tenho uma notícia para lhes dar...o diretor e a vice-diretora precisaram se afastar de Hogwarts durante todo o dia de hoje e me encarregaram dessa tarefa...não é muito agradável, porém...

- O senhor facilitaria bastante se falasse de uma vez...

- A senhorita poderia guardar por uns instantes o seu sarcasmo, Srta Black? Estou tentando encontrar palavras para lhes dizer...bem, Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi derrotado...

- E o senhor precisava nos chamar aqui para nos dizer isso? Essa é a melhor notícia que podíamos receber nos últimos tempos - completou Amanda, impaciente.

- ...porém, antes ele fez suas últimas vítimas - o professor ignorou o comentário da jovem, e continuou - Lílian e Tiago Potter...como nós sabíamos que as senhoritas conheciam o casal, e mantinham um certo laço de amizade, achamos por bem dar-lhes a notícia antes que soubessem por outros meios.

Lyra arregalou os olhos, e sufocou a vontade de chorar. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Havia conversado com Lílian poucos dias atrás, ali mesmo em Hogwarts. Depois, soube através do irmão e do namorado, que os Potter estavam na mira de Voldemort...olhou para Amanda, e viu lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto...e a amiga não era tão íntima assim de Lílian e Tiago.

- E como Você-Sabe-Quem foi derrotado?

- Ninguém ainda sabe ao certo...mas ele tentou matar o pequeno Harry Potter, e não conseguiu, o que está sendo considerado um grande milagre, e desapareceu sem deixar vestígios...agora, eu só peço que voltem para a sua sala comunal, e permaneçam por lá. As aulas de hoje estão suspensas.

As duas saíram em silêncio, e assim permaneceram por um bom tempo, mesmo depois de voltarem para a torre da Grifinória. Lyra subiu ao dormitório, pegou pena e pergaminho, e escreveu duas cartas, rapidamente.

- Para quem você está escrevendo? - Amanda aproximou-se, tentando ler os destinatários nos envelopes.

- Para o Remo , e para o Sirius...- Lyra hesitou um momento, imaginando como havia sido a reação do irmão e do namorado, ao receberem a notícia - Acho que você devia fazer o mesmo...

Ignorando o fato de que tinham que permanecer na sala comunal, Lyra e Amanda foram até o corujal, despachar suas correspondências. Lyra observou as corujas levantando vôo, e, de repente, sentiu uma falta desesperada de Remo. Queria tê-lo por perto, ser abraçada por ele, se sentir protegida, amada...

O dia transcorreu lentamente, e por todos os lados, o assunto era sempre o mesmo: a derrota de Voldemort pelo pequeno Harry Potter, agora sendo chamado de "o garoto que sobreviveu". Lyra isolou-se numa poltrona afastada, tentando se concentrar num livro. Ignorou até mesmo a presença de Carlinhos Weasley, capitão do time de quadribol , e sextanista da Grifinória. Amanda sentou-se ao seu lado, também amuada. Assim ficaram até o final da tarde, quando Amanda foi chamada a sala dos professores. Lyra esperou a amiga voltar, o que levou vários minutos. Finalmente, Amanda voltou a sala comunal, mas estava completamente transtornada. Entrou violentamente pela sala, histérica, e se encaminhou para onde Lyra se encontraca.

- Amanda, o que houve?

- Você quer mesmo saber, Lyra Black? Quer saber o que o seu santo irmãozinho acabou de fazer? - Amanda gritava, chamando a atenção de todos - Sirius Black entregou os Pottter a Você-Sabe-Quem... e acabou de matar meu irmão e uma dúzia de trouxas - Virou-se para os colegas, apontando para Lyra, que permaneceu calada, completamente aniquilada.

Lyra jamais fora tão humilhada quanto naquela tarde. Enquanto todos tentavam consolar Amanda, ela permaneceu muda e sozinha. Subiu para o dormitório e se jogou na sua cama, imaginando se tudo aquilo podia ser verdade. Conhecia muito bem o irmão, ele não seria capaz de uma atrocidade dessa... ou seria? Mesmo tempos depois, já adulta, essa dúvida a assaltava, principalmente nas longas noites de insônia.

Percorreu os olhos pelo dormitório, e bateu os olhos nas sua mala, prontas para partir. Aquela era a pior parte: ser obrigada a deixar Hogwarts. Tentou argumentar com a Profª McGonnagal e , mais tarde, com Dumbledore. Mas a decisão partira do conselho da escola, e o diretor nada podia fazer.

A porta do dormitório se abriu, e Danyela McKinnon, monitora-chefe da Grifinória, entrou. Era uma das amigas de Lyra, e tivera os pais assassinados no começo do verão.

- A profª McGonnagal mandou avisá-la que seu pai já chegou, para lhe levar para casa...- Encarou a amiga, expressando grande tristeza no olhar - Eu não queria que você se fosse...

Lyra sorriu tristemente para Danyela. A monitora e Carlinhos haviam sido as únicas pessoas sensatas, e que não haviam se virado contra ela. Era notório, em toda a escola, a paixão recolhida que o rapaz sentia por Lyra, e o senso de justiça e racionalidade de Danyela.

As duas desceram juntas, e Lyra atravessou a sala comunal de cabeça erguida. Era uma Black, e sentia orgulho do nome que tinha, mesmo que ele agora estivesse desgraçado. Saíram da Grifinória, e caminharam em silêncio, em direção à sala do diretor.

- E agora, Lyra, o que você vai fazer? Vai estudar onde? 

- Sei lá...pra lhe falar a verdade, nem pensei nisso ainda...talvez Beauxbatons, afinal eu sei falar francês...

Pararam em frente à porta, e Danyela informou a senha à gárgula . A porta se abriu, e subiram a escada cirular. Dentro da sala, estavam Dumbledore e Félix Black.

- Lyra, eu preciso ir...a gente se vê por aí, me escreva tá? - As duas se abraçaram, emocionadas, e a monitora deixou a sala. Então, Lyra encarou o pai, e se assustou com a mudança que ocorrera com ele. Parecia ter envelhecido dez anos. Mas pela primeira vez, desde o início daquele pesadelo, sentiu-se segura e protegida. Por alguns instantes, voltou a ser uma garotinha assustada e correu para os braços do pai, que a apertou firme contra o peito. Em seguida, soltou-se do abraço, e encarou Dumbledore, num misto de raiva e desprezo.

- Eu estive conversando com o seu pai, Srta Black, sobre a continuação dos seus estudos...ele estava disposto a lhe enviar para Beauxbatons, mas eu sugeri outras escolas...fora da Europa, eu acredito que seja melhor para a senhorita...

- O senhor está querendo dizer que eu deva me afastar da Inglaterra? Fugir, como uma criminosa?

- Lyra, por favor...escute o que Dumbledore tem a dizer...

- Pai, eu estou sendo expulsa, o senhor não percebeu ainda? 

- Srta Black, eu já deixei bem claro que a decisão não partiu de minha pessoa...mas infelizmente temos um conselho, que achou por bem afastá-la de Hogwarts. E, se quer saber minha opinião, tenho certeza de essa é a opção mais saudável...ir para um lugar mais longe, conhecer novas pessoas...

- Ir para algum lugar onde as pessoas não me apontem como a irmã de Sirius Black? - Lyra estava sendo sarcástica, e enfrentou o olhar penetrante do diretor - Pois bem, que assim seja, Profº Dumbledore.

- Eu sugeri ao seu pai que lhe matricule no Instituto Americano de Magia, em Salem. É uma das melhores escolas americanas de magia e bruxaria...

- Pode deixar que eu mesma escolha onde vou terminar os meus estudos...pai, por favor, vamos embora daqui...

Felix Black pegou as malas, e se despediu de Dumbledore, pedindo desculpas pela má-criação da filha.

- Tenho certeza de que um dia a senhorita compreenderá que foi melhor assim. E acredito que ainda vamos nos encontrar novamente...

- Não tenho tanta certeza assim, diretor...por mim, eu não piso nunca mais em Hogwarts...

Lyra e seu pai já estavam descendo as escadas que davam acesso ao jardim, onde um coche os aguardava, para levá-los a estação de Hogsmeade, quando se encontrou com Carlinhos. O rapaz estava suado e seu rosto tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

- Já está indo, Lyra?

- Fazer o quê...

- Vou sentir falta de você...é uma das melhores artilheiras que o nosso time já teve...

- E você é um grande amigo...espero que a gente volte a se ver...

Abraçou Carlinhos, e em seguida, entrou no coche. Observou o castelo se afastar, e o rapaz acenando tristemente. Sentiu uma tristeza imensa, ao saber que não voltaria para Hogwarts. Mais uma vez, sufocou o choro. Precisava manter a dignidade, e enfrentar os dias difíceis que sabia que viriam.

* * *

Frank e Denise Longbottom deixaram Londres cerca de cinco dias após a morte dos Potter, com destino a sua casa de campo. Depois de anos, finalmente o Ministério parecia calmo o suficiente para que todos os aurores tirassem alguns dias de férias. Os Longbottom, então, seguiram para a sua casa de campo. Deixaram Neville na cidade, aos cuidados da avó paterna. Precisavam de ar puro, e relaxar. Tentar esquecer o pesadelo que haviam vivido nos últimos dias, e tentar reorganizar suas vidas, em paz.

Passaram alguns dias sossegados no campo. Denise permanecia a maior parte do tempo sentada na varanda da casa, contemplando a neve que começava a cair. Não conseguia tirar Lílian da cabeça. Era triste demais imaginar um desfecho daqueles para sua vida, traída pelo melhor amigo...e pensava muito em Isabella, também. Estava disposta a ajudar a amiga em tudo o que ela precisasse, para criar o filho com dignidade.

Um dia antes de voltarem para Londres, o casal resolveu dar um grande passeio pelos arredores. Apesar do frio, e da neve, Denise curtiu a caminhada, e a fez se sentir melhor, renovando o seu ânimo. Conversavam sobre o futuro, fazendo planos para o filho. Já estava escurecendo quando resolveram voltar para a casa. Enquanto caminhavam , ouviram passos por perto. Denise achou que podiam ser passos de algum animal relativamente grande, mas Frank, com sua prática de auror, percebeu que havia outras pessoas ali por perto, seguindo-os. Apanhou a varinha, e fez sinal para a mulher ficar em silêncio.

- Tem alguém aí?

Não obteve resposta. Achando que podia ser apenas neurose sua, relaxou. Naquele mesmo instante, ouviu uma voz, por entre as árvores, e, em seguida, caiu estuporado no chão. Denise gritou horrorizada, e tentou correr. No entanto, não foi muito longe, sendo impedida quase imediatamente.

Quando Frank foi reanimado, percebeu que estava no celeiro, amarrado com os braços para trás. Ao seu lado, estava Denise, ainda desacordada. E, na sua frente, quatro pessoas sorriam debilmente para ele, três homens e uma mulher. Só não reconheceu um dos homens, mas os outros ele sabia muito bem quem eram: Christiane e Willian Lestrange e, para seu espanto, Bartô Crouch Jr. E foi este que retirou a mordaça de sua boca, e o encarou arrogantemente.

- Como vai, Frank Longbottom, o braço direito do meu pai?

- O que você está fazendo, Crouch? Por que está com essa gente?

- Essa gente, como você diz, são meus amigos...meus verdadeiros amigos, para ser mais exato. Foram eles que me apresentaram um novo lado da vida...bem, não vamos perder tempo com isso...nós viemos até aqui apenas para saber onde está o nosso amo.

- Gostaria de saber também, para terminar de acabar com ele, Crouch. - Frank sorriu sarcasticamente para o garoto, que empunhava sua varinha em direção ao auror. 

- Nós não estamos brincando, Longbottom...- Willian Lestrange se aproximou, sério - Queremos saber o que foi feito de Lord Voldemort...

- Eu não sei, tá legal? Agora, façam o que quiser comigo, mas deixe minha esposa fora disso...

- Ela também é funcionária do Ministério, deve saber de alguma coisa...- Christiane se aproximou da moça, e a reanimou. Denise encarou um a um os presentes, sem entender nada. Só se sentia apavorada.

- Você vai nos forçar a uma atitude drástica, Longbottom...- Crouch apontou a varinha para Frank - Crucio!

Frank contorceu-se violentamente, enquanto Denise tentava gritar, desesperada, a mordaça abafando sua voz. Crouch manteve a varinha apontada por um bom tempo, sorrindo debilmente. Finalmente, suspendeu o feitiço.

- Gostou, Longbottom? Prefere mais um pouco, ou vai nos dizer onde está o nosso amo?

Respirando profundamente, sentindo cada parte do seu corpo dolorido, Frank ainda respondeu:

- Não sei onde ele está, mesmo que soubesse, não iria lhe dizer, mesmo que para isso tivesse que morrer...seu pai vai ficar muito desapontado com você...

- Dane-se meu pai, Longbottom! - Crouch esbravejou, e apontou novamente a varinha para o peito de Frank - Crucio!

Dessa vez, demorou-se mais ainda, até chegar ao ponto de fazerem o auror desmaiar de dor. O desconhecido reanimou o rapaz, e repetiu as mesmas perguntas, para em seguida retomar a tortura. Dessa vez, Frank desmaiou, e não voltou a si. Os Comensais da Morte, então, voltaram-se contra Denise. Retiraram sua mordaça, e ela começou a gritar.

- Vocês mataram o meu marido, seus desgraçados, ele está morto...

Christiane deu um violento tapa no rosto de Denise, o que a fez ficar quieta. Crouch, então, empunhou sua varinha contra a moça, e também lançou sobre ela a Maldição Cruciatus. Denise, por ser mais fraca que o marido, desmaiou rapidamente. Foi reanimada algumas vezes, mas entrou numa espécie de transe, do qual não conseguiram tirá-la.

Os Comensais ouviram vozes vindo em direção ao celeiro, atraídos pelos gritos do casal. Fugiram dali o mais rapido que puderam, deixando suas vítimas para trás.

* * *

Durante toda a sua vida, Isabella sempre curtiu o clima de Natal, que tomava conta do Beco Diagonal naquela época do ano. Dessa vez, porém, não conseguia achar graça em nada. As belas decorações não chamavam sau atenção, nem tampouco a faziam sorrir. De qualquer forma, não se importava. Não conseguia se lembrar de uma outra situação em que estivera tão sozinha e perdida. 

A única coisa que ainda lhe dava forças para continuar a viver era o filho que esperava...um filho de um assassino perigoso, considerado louco pela maioria dos bruxos e bruxas. Era assim que aquela criança seria conhecida, e isso deixava Isabella aterrorizada. Que tipo de futuro teria o filho de Sirius Black?

Teria que tirar forças, não sabia ainda de onde, para superar todos os desafios que estavam surgindo diante de si. Contava apenas consigo mesma, pois a única pessoa que ficara sabendo de sua gravidez, não tinha mais condições de ajudá-la. Visitara Denise apenas uma vez após o ataque, e a amiga estava crente de que ainda tinha dezoito anos, e não parou de falar sobre Lílian, Tiago, e as saudades que sentia de Hogwarts. Naquele dia, ao chegar em casa, chorara desesperadamente. Não podia contar também com seus tios. Contara que estava grávida, e que não poderia se casar com o pai da criança. Fora sumariamente desprezada pela única família que tinha. Ainda havia Remo, logicamente, mas imaginou qual seria a sua reação. Chegou a conclusão de que teria que ir embora, para algum lugar em que ninguém conhecesse sua história.

Esses eram os seus confusos pensamentos, numa manhã do início de dezembro, em que saíra para fazer compras no Beco Diagonal. Chegou ao prédio em que morava, e deparou-se com uma garota sentada na soleira de sua porta. 

- Lyra? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Isabella assombrou-se ao ver a irmã de Sirius ali, sentada, sozinha. A menina estava pálida, os seus cabelos caíam desalinhados pelos seus ombros.

- Como vai, Isabella? Resolvi vir lhe fazer uma visita...

- Você devia ter me avisado antes, eu não teria saído...vem, entra, o corredor é muito gelado.

As duas entraram no pequeno apartamento, e Isabella foi logo se desculpando pela bagunça. Na verdade, estava completamente sem-graça com a presença de Lyra, sem saber como agir ou o que falar. Eram tantos os seus problemas, que ela se esquecera completamente da família de Sirius.

- Você não devia estar em Hogwarts, Lyra?

- Fui expulsa...- Lyra falou isso em um tom tão natural, que espantou Isabella - Minha presença iria incomodar os outros alunos...

- Mas isso é um absurdo...como Dumbledore pôde?

- Estava acima dos poderes dele...mas enfim...eu realmente não saberia mesmo como encarar Amanda Pettigrew e todo o resto da escola...meu pai já me matriculou numa escola em Salem, nos EUA...vou embora logo depois do ano-novo...

- Foi bom você ter aparecido, Lyra...

- Eu precisava de alguém para conversar, Isabella...- de repente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas Lyra as afastou com a mão - Eu estou tão sozinha....

Isabella abraçou a garota, que não resistiu, e começou a soluçar desesperadamente.

- As pessoas me apontam na rua...cochicham entre si...minha mãe está vivendo a base de calmantes...meu pai foi obrigado a se aposentar do Ministério...e eu...eu sinto tanto a falta dele, Isabella....da maneira como ele me dava boa noite, ou quando a gente saía para jogar quadribol...você não acredita que ele fez tudo aquilo, acredita?

- Não...Lyra, eu estive com ele...antes..bem, você sabe...dele ser levado...eu acredito nele, eu sei que ele é inocente...se isso te servir de consolo. Infelizmente, não temos como provar...e o Remo? Vocês se falaram depois disso tudo?

Lyra permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, balançando a cabeça negativamente, e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho amassado de dentro do bolso da jaqueta que usava.

- Eu recebi isso aqui há alguns dias...eu não acredito que ele teve coragem de fazer isso comigo, depois de tudo...

Isabela pegou a carta, e leu. A letra de Remo estava tremida, como se ele estivesse sentindo muita raiva ao escrever.

Lyra,

Acredito que seria melhor para você e para mim se tudo terminasse por aqui. Por favor, não me escreva mais.

R.J. Lupin

- Ele só escreveu isso? - Isabella perguntou, incrédula.

- Isso porque ele jurou que me amava, que iria se casar comigo, que eu era a mulher da vida dele...e eu, tonta e idiota , acreditei...caí na velha história da mocinha inocente que se deixa seduzir depois de uma declaração de amor...

- Eu não esperava que ele fosse capaz de uma coisa dessas...

A atitude de Remo em relação à Lyra só fez Isabella ter mais certeza ainda de que não contaria ao amigo que estava grávida. Mas e quanto à irmã de Sirius, e até mesmo os seus pais? As relações de Isabella com os Black não era das melhores, mas eles tinham o direito de saber...

- Lyra, eu preciso te contar uma coisa...e preciso saber se você poderia me ajudar...

- Sobre?

- Eu estou grávida, Lyra. Estou esperando um filho do Sirius.

O rosto sombrio e sério da garota iluminou-se de repente, e Lyra sorriu de verdade pela primeira vez em vários dias.

- Você está falando sério? Você está grávida mesmo? Eu vou ser tia? 

- Eu não iria brincar com uma coisa dessas...

- Isabella, isso é maravilhoso...você já parou para pensar? Um bebê, filho do meu irmão...porque você não disse isso antes?

- Porque eu estou apavorada...completamente perdida, sem saber que rumo tomar.

- Eu vou contar aos meus pais...posso, não? Eles precisam saber, afinal é neto deles...Isabella, essa foi a melhor notícia que eu tive.

Lyra deu um forte abraço em Isabella. Esta respirou um pouco mais aliviada. Não estava mais sozinha, pelo menos teria Lyra a apoiá-la, a lhe transmitir um pouco mais de forças para superar todos os seus receios.

Capítulo 13...

voltar


	13. Capítulo 13

NOVOS RUMOS

Enquanto se arrumava para sair, na noite de 24 de dezembro, Isabella repassava mentalmente a conversa que tivera com Mellyssa Black uma semana atrás. Não fora muito fácil, já que o relacionamento entre as duas não era dos melhores. Mas a mãe de Sirius estava tão mudada, que Isabella imaginava estar diante de outra pessoa.

- A Lyra me disse que você está grávida...isso é verdade, Isabella? - havia um tom de urgência na voz de Mellyssa. - Minha filha não está imaginando coisas, está?

- É verdade, Sra Black...

Mellyssa ficou por uns instantes em silêncio, tentando absorver a notícia. Era jovem demais para ser avó. No entanto, pensou mais uma vez no filho. Vinha pensando nele todos os dias, todas as horas, imaginando que fosse enlouquecer. E agora, a namorada dele estava ali, na sua frente, afirmando estar grávida. Sentiu pena de Isabella, que afinal de contas não passave de uma criança assustada. Limpou as lágrimas que escorriam do rosto da moça, e finalmente sorriu.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Isabella. Nós vamos te ajudar. Precisamos permanecer unidos, e essa criança vai ser muito feliz. Não vou deixar nada faltar para o meu neto.

- Eu não estou pedindo nada, Sra Black, eu só não suporto mais ficar sozinha...sem ninguém que consiga entender o que estou sentindo...

- Não se preocupe, Isabella, e deixe tudo por nossa conta. Vou cuidar de você e do bebê. E por favor, não me chame de senhora, sim? Pode me chamar de Mellyssa.

A campainha tocou, e Isabella atendeu a porta. Remo estava parado a sua frente, sorrindo discretamente.

- Feliz Natal , Isabella. - O rapaz entrou, e abraçou a amiga.

- Feliz Natal para você também, Remo . Foi bom você ter aparecido, estava começando a me convencer que você sumira.

- Eu só viajei um pouco, desculpe não ter te dado notícias...e como você está?

- Eu estou indo, Remo...tentando tocar a minha vida. 

- Quer ir para a minha casa, passar a noite de natal comigo e com a minha mãe?

Isabella encarou o amigo, sem conseguir achar uma desculpa para dizer não. Já havia combinado ir para a casa dos Black.

- Sinto muito, Remo, mas não vai dar.

- E você vai ficar aqui, sozinha?

- Não vou ficar sozinha...obrigada pelo convite, assim mesmo.

Remo puxou com delicadeza a mão direita de Isabella, e olhou para o anel que ela ganhara de Sirius. 

- Como você tem coragem de usar isso? Remo agora apertava o punho de Isabella com força.

- Isso foi um presente, Remo - Isabella puxou a mão, esfregando o punho. Do homem que eu ainda amo...

- Você está ficando louca...- o rapaz balançou a cabeça, icrédulo.

- Pelo menos eu não oculto os meus sentimentos, e nem ajo covardamente...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você poderia ter sido um pouco mais delicado com a Lyra, Remo...só isso.

- Então vocês já estiveram juntas?

- Já...e se você quer mesmo saber, eu estou indo para River Country passar a noite de Natal...

Isabella encarou o amigo, vermelho de raiva. Nunca havia visto Remo, sempre tão calmo, se descontrolar daquela forma.

- Você perdeu a noção da decência, Isabella? Se juntar àquela gente? Por que? Será que você não entende o que ele fez? Tiago, Lílian e Pedro, Isabella...ele matou os três...

- Eu tenho meus motivos, Remo...você jamais entenderia.

- O que você está escondendo de mim? E porque essa, agora , confratenizar com os Black? Vocês nunca se deram bem...- Remo observou a amiga atentamente - Há alguma coisa que ainda te ligue com aquela família , Isabella? 

- Eu estou grávida do Sirius, Remo. É isso que você queria saber?

O rapaz sentou-se no sofá, espantado demais com a revelação de Isabella. Embora ele estivesse desconfiado, não esperava que realmente fosse verdade. Isabella permaneceu em pé, encostada na estante.

- Bella...escuta, você não precisa dos Black...eu...eu te ajudo a criar a criança...ele ou ela nunca vai precisar saber a verdade, eu assumo a paternidade, até caso com você...lógico, se você quiser...

- Remo Lupin, você é o cara mais patético que eu conheço - Isabella o encarou, com raiva - O pai do meu filho é Sirius Black, e nada vai mudar isso. Nada, entendeu? E ele vai crescer sabendo a verdade.

- Se você prefere assim...eu poderia poupar você, evitar que seu filho seja apontado na rua, em Hogwarts, ou seja lá onde ele estiver. Bem, feliz natal, Isabella.

Remo desaparatou, deixando Isabella sozinha. Ela sentou-se no sofá, e chorou de raiva. Não queria brigar com Remo, ofendê-lo, mas o que poderia ter feito diante daquela proposta absurda?

* * *

O jantar transcorreu tranquilamente na casa dos Black, salvo as condições em que se encontravam. Isabella não conseguia ficar a vontade ali, mas era o único lugar em que poderia expor seus sentimentos em relação a Sirius sem ser criticada. Tentava imaginar o tamanho do sofrimento que os Black estavam sentindo, e a exclusão social pela qual estavam passando. Mellyssa a fez repetir o seu encontro com Sirius, antes do filho ser levado para Azkaban.

- E você não contou a ele, Isabella? Não disse que estava grávida? - Felix perguntou, amargurado.

- Não tive tempo...e me arrependo de não ter falado antes...

- Ele não devia ter saído aquele dia...- Mellyssa murmurou, tristemente.

- Agora não adianta mais pensarmos no passado, Mel...temos que cuidar do futuro, isso sim. Da nossa filha, de Isabella e nosso neto.

- Que tal falarmos sobre aquela proposta, pai? - os olhos azuis de Lyra brilhavam intensamente.

- Que proposta? - Isabella perguntou, interesssada.

-Bem...Isabella, você já deve estar sabendo que a Lyra irá no começo de janeiro para Salem, terminar os estudos. No entanto, ela não quer ir sozinha...e Mellyssa e eu não estamos dispostos a nos mudar para os EUA. Então, nós pensamos: você não gostaria de ir com ela? Iria ser muito mais tranquilo ter o bebê longe daqui. 

A proposta de Félix era ousada e relativamente assustadora. Mas Isabella nunca havia temido o desconhecido, embora dessa vez não estivesse sozinha. Não havia mesmo sentido continuar na Grã-Bretanha. Então, em questão de segundos, decidiu-se: pediria demissão e iria embora da Europa, acompanhando Lyra rumo à América.

* * *

O Ministério da Magia parecia tomado de uma excitação e expectativa nunca vista antes. Era chegada a hora da renovação, esperada por toda a comunidade mágica, depois de tantos anos de caos e guerra. No entanto, muitos dos planos ministeriais tiveram de ser mudados às vésperas da escolha do novo ministro.

Arabella Figg acompanhava com pouco interesse toda a movimentação. Sentia-se completamente desanimada, frente aos acontecimentos que haviam abalado todo o Ministério. Poucas semanas antes de Lílian morrer, Arabella havia sido convidada a compor a lista de nomes que disputariam o mais alto cargo ministerial, e aceitara o convite. Seria a primeira mulher a concorrer para a vaga . Sua aposentadoria podia esperar, e Lílian seria sua substituta. E seus concorrentes eram nomes de grande peso e prestígio: Cornélio Fudge, Bartolomeu Crouch e Félix Black, de quem era amiga há muitos anos. 

Porém, quando os Potter morreram, Arabella retirou sua candidatura, e decidiu afastar-se de uma vez por todas do Ministério. Não concordou com o fato de terem obrigado Félix a pedir sua aposentadoria. Crouch, o mais cotado dos quatro para o cargo de Ministro, foi o primeiro a colocar-se contra Black, fazendo questão de enfatizar o monstro que era o filho dele. Bem...Crouch não tivera a mesma sorte. Seu filho fora pego em companhia de Comensais da Morte, acusados de atacarem o casal Longbottom. E o mandara para Azkaban, após um julgamento fajuto, no qual ficou claro que Bartolomeu Crouch faria qualquer coisa pelo poder. Isso não o fazia muito diferente dos seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

No entanto, Crouch ficara desacreditado, e perdera a vaga de Ministro para Fudge. No fim, o Conselho Ministerial resolveu que Crouch ficaria a frente do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, substituindo Arabella Figg.

Arabella arrumava o seu escritório, recolhendo seus pertences pessoais. Era primeiro de janeiro, um novo ano começava. Dois dias antes, esteve em Hogwarts, conversando com seu velho mestre, Alvo Dumbledore, o qual lhe propusera uma importante tarefa. E ela não pode recusar. Se mudaria naquela mesma tarde para a rua em que a irmã de Lílian morava, para vigiar Harry Potter, e protegê-lo. Era a úncia coisa que poderia fazer por Lílian, mais do que sua funcionária, uma grande amiga, quase sua filha.

Félix Black apareceu a porta do escritório, e observou Arabella esvaziar as gavetas. Sentia-se grato em relação a amiga. Havia sido a única pessoa em todo o Ministério que não lhe virara as costas.

- Boa tarde, Arabella.

- Félix? Que surpresa te ver aqui...- Arabella sorriu, arrumando os cabelos.

- Eu vim acertar minhas contas e,lógico, me despedir de você. Vou deixar a Inglaterra ainda essa semana...

- E para onde você vai?

- Eu e Mellyssa resolvemos ir viver na fazenda que ela herdou dos pais, na Irlanda.

- E quanto a sua filha? 

- A Lyra embarca amanhã para a América. Vai estudar em Salem. E você, o que vai fazer da sua vida?

- Vou me embora de Londres...curtir minha aposentadoria ...- corou um pouco, ninguém deveria saber para onde iria.

- Então boa sorte, Arabella.

- Até logo, Félix. - Arabella abraçou seu velho amigo, com lágrimas nos olhos - Mantenha contato, e mande minhas lembranças a Mellyssa.

Felix retirou-se da sala, deixando Arabella novamente sozinha com seus pensamentos. Era o fim de uma era, o Ministério renovava-se, e tirava de campo seus funcionários indesejáveis. Era injusto aquele sistema, e sentiu-se bem por estar indo embora dali.

* * *

Isabella levantou-se ainda de madrugada, no dia em que iria viajar para a América. Passara aquela última noita em River Country, ajudando Mellyssa e Félix a organizar toda a mudança. Ainda estava escuro, e nevava forte, mas mesmo assim saiu de casa, rumo ao cemitério da cidade.

Comprou um grande maço de flores, e caminhou em direção ao mausóleu da família Potter. De longe, no meio da névoa, percebeu que havia um homem ajoelhado em frente ao túmulo. Quando chegou mais perto, o reconhecu na mesma hora: era Severo Snape.

- Bom dia, Severo.

O rapaz levantou-se, assustado. Estava extremamente pálido, com os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Provavelmete, estivera chorando.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou a Isabella, com raiva.

- Eu é que faço essa pergunta, Severo Snape...eu vim trazer flores para os meus amigos, e você?

Snape permaneceu em silêncio, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa.

- Você a amava demais, não? 

- Isso não é da sua conta, Bianchi. Principalmente depois do que o seu amante fez...

- O mundo é bastante injusto, Snape. - Isabella respondeu, tentando controlar o tom da sua voz...- Quantos como você conseguiram escapar de Azkaban? Imagino quanta mentira você deve ter contado, para convencer até mesmo Dumbledore de que era inocente.

- Eu nunca afirmei ser inocente, e reconheço os meus erros...pelo menos eu não fingi ser o rapaz perfeito durante todos esses anos. Sempre fui autêntico, nunca usei de falsidade como o Black.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio. Isabella lia todos os nomes gravados no mausóleu, os antepassados de Tiago, sendo observada por Snape.

- Eu tentei salvá-la...- murmurou, por fim. - Não podia deixá-la morrer...mas, mais uma vez, por culpa do Black, eu a perdi. E agora não tem mais volta.

- Ouvi dizer que você será professor em Hogwarts, no próximo ano letivo...

- É, é verdade...a última coisa que eu pensei que fosse fazer na vida.

- Quem sabe um dia você não será professor do filho dela?

- E ter que encará-lo e me lembrar quem era o pai dele? Não, muito obrigado...espero estar longe quando isso acontecer...bem, minha cara, tenho mais o que fazer. 

- Então adeus, Severo. Não posso dizer que foi um prazer te encontrar, mas mesmo assim te desejo boa sorte.

Snape não respondeu. Deu meia volta e desaparatou.

* * *

O aeroporto de Londres estava cheio como sempre naquela tarde, devido aos vôos atrasados por causa das fortes nevascas. No entanto, isso não parecia importar para Isabella e os Black. Encaminharam-se em direção a uma loja de doces, e fingiram estar comprando guloseimas para a viagem. No entanto, entre as prateleiras abarrotadas, havia uma pequena passagem, que dava acesso a um outro aeroporto, imperceptível para os trouxas.

Pararam diante do portão de embarque para Boston. Felix tirou as passagens do bolso, e as entregou para Isabella e Lyra.

- Bom, vocês já têm todas as instruções de como devem ir para Salem, ao desembarcarem em Boston. Alguma dúvida?

- Não, pai. Estamos tranquilas.

- Então, boa viagem. Isabella, cuide-se bem, e tome conta da Lyra e do bebê.

- Pode deixar...a viagem será breve, não? Eu não gosto muito de aviões...

- Esse é cem por cento seguro, querida. - Mellyssa sorriu, ao ver o medo estampado no rosto de Isabella - protegido por mágica, voa mais rápido e não é reconhecido pelo radar dos trouxas.

Lyra e Isabella despediram-se de Felix e Mellyssa, e entraram pelo corredor de embarque. Entraram na aeronave, e observaram toda a movimentação do aeroporto. Lyra pegou uma revista, e começou a ler, sem dar muita importância ao que ocorria a sua volta. Isabella apoiou a cabeça na janela, e parou para pensar na mudança que sua vida teria, a partir do momento que o avião levantasse vôo. 

- Você só pode estar louca...- Remo repetia a mesma frase, enquanto Isabella contava os seus planos para o amigo. - Ir embora da Inglaterra? 

- Eu sempre fui louca, Remo...- Isabella sorriu, conformada - Só achei que eu deveria lhe contar...ainda somos amigos, espero.

- Claro que sim...acho que só posso dizer adeus, então.

- Então adeus, Remo. Cuide-se .

Ouviram a voz do piloto, pedindo que colocassem os cintos. Em seguida, o avião começou a se mover, colocando-se em posição na pista.

Não era assim que Isabella imaginava que seria sua vida. O avião já estava na cabeceira da pista, esperando a autorização para decolar. Estava deixando tudo para trás, em busca de mais uma chance. Perguntou-se se algum dia teria paz suficiente.

O avião moveu-se, correndo pela pista, cada vez mais veloz, até levantar vôo. As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, enquanto contemplava Londres, pela última vez. E jurou, para si mesma, que um dia voltaria. E seria feliz...

Fim da Segunda Parte

Voltar para fanfics

Ir para a Terceira Parte


End file.
